Love's Undying Power
by loveandwar007
Summary: At eight years old, Ron gives Kim a special gift to symbolize their friendship; a diamond bracelet. Ten years later, that bracelet is revealed to be the source of power for a villainous couple on Team Possible's trail: Love may be their only salvation...
1. Prologue: Summer, 1998

Prologue – Summer 1998

Middleton, Colorado was quite peaceful that night, with the moon shining like a beacon in the summer sky and the crickets chirping in unison. Not a sound was heard.

Well, unless you counted the outraged scream from an eight-year-old girl as she received a blow to the head from her best friend's pillow.

She fell backwards onto the bed, her auburn hair flying in her face. Almost immediately, she jumped up, shoved her hair out of her eyes, and stared daggers at her blonde-haired, freckled-faced opponent.

"You'll pay for that, Stoppable!" she shouted, grabbing her own pillow and whacking the gangly little boy across the face, sending him sprawling as well. This display of playful combat went on for several minutes until, with such grace and ease for a girl her age, she successfully pinned her friend to the floor and began to tickle him.

"Okay, okay, I surrender! Cut it out, KP!" he shouted. The girl relented and sat back on her heels to survey him.

"You know," said the boy, straightening himself up, "these sleepovers start to get pretty predictable if you _always _win the pillow fight." The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Fine," she groaned. "Next sleepover, I'll let you win."

"Booyah!" the boy shouted, punching the air and then bending down to open his sleeping bag. The girl watched him, grinning from ear to ear.

It was so great to have someone to share sleepovers with, even if her best friend just happened to be a boy. A lot of the girls in the third grade teased her because she hung around with a boy all the time, a snobby brown-haired girl in particular.

Just then, two identical mops of brown hair poked their heads in the doorway of the bedroom, giggled and sang at the tops of their voices, "Kimmie and Ronnie sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First c--!"

"Let me at 'em!" Kimmie shouted as Ronnie grabbed her before she lunged herself at her three-year-old brothers. She silently cursed the day she taught them that song.

"Boys," came a warning voice from the hallway, and Kimmie's mother appeared in the doorway. "It's time for bed, now leave your sister alone." She shooed the toddlers out of the doorway, then turned to her daughter and her best friend.

"Quiet down now, you two. I want these boys to get _some _sleep tonight." She closed the door behind her as the two friends settled down for the evening. Kimmie propped her head on her arm and looked down next her bed, where Ronnie was snuggled in his sleeping bag.

"So where's Rufus sleeping?" she asked, referring to Ronnie's imaginary friend, whom he frequently spoke of.

"He decided it got a little too crazy during the pillow fight, so he left," Ronnie said simply. "He's in my bed at home tonight." Kimmie shook her head; her friend had some imagination alright. But it was one of the things that made him so much fun to be around. You never knew _what _he'd come up with next.

"Hey, you went to the Natural History Museum today, right?" Kimmie said, deciding a change of subject was in order. "How was it?"

Ronnie groaned. "_Bor-_ing," he sang. "My parents made me go through every stupid exhibit, from the dinosaurs to the Aztecs. They said it would 'enhance my cultural understanding of the world around me, and teach me to enjoy history.'"

"And…I take it it didn't work out so well," Kimmie said with a smirk.

"Does it show?" Ronnie said, wearing a painstakingly bored expression, and Kimmie couldn't help laughing. Ronnie hated school to begin with, so spending a perfectly beautiful summer afternoon stuck inside a museum learning history was definitely _not _his idea of a good time.

"Well, there was one perk," Ronnie said.

"Gift shop," they said together, and Kimmie sat up and pointed at Ronnie. "Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

"Aw man!" Ronnie said; he _never _remembered to call it before she did. But his thoughts went back to the gift shop…gift…oh yeah!

"I almost forgot!" he said suddenly, unzipping his sleeping bag so he could get out. "I got you something."

"What? You didn't have to buy me anything," Kimmie said, but Ronnie had already run out into the hallway to get his backpack. He came back carrying a small square box.

"Open it," he said, handing it to her. Kimmie opened the box and gasped.

It was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen, adorned with diamonds, and a heart-shaped sapphire in the center. It sparkled brightly, even in the rather dimly-lit room.

"Oooh, it's so pretty!" she squealed, then threw her arms around her best friend's neck. "Thank you so much, Ron!"

"I thought you'd like it," Ronnie said, returning the hug. Kimmie released him and looked back at the bracelet, suddenly frowning. "But—it must have been _really _expensive."

"Oh, it wasn't…really…" Ronnie said, his voice trailing off. He sounded casual enough, but as Kimmie turned to place the box on her dresser, she missed the small blush creeping into the boy's pale cheeks.

"I love it," Kimmie said, admiring the jeweled accessory on her wrist. "It's so much better that the necklace Mom gave me."

"And the friendship bracelet Bonnie gave you?" Ronnie asked quietly. As their snooty brown-haired classmate returned to Kimmie's thoughts, she whirled around to face Ronnie, her hands on her hips.

"_Yes_," she said through gritted teeth. "I got rid of _that _one after the science project sitch."

"Serves her right for messing yours up, just so she could get a better grade," Ronnie mumbled. Bonnie always tried to stay one step ahead of Kimmie at everything, and it always made Ronnie mad whenever she hurt his friend to get there.

Kimmie's expression softened as she smiled over at Ronnie. "Thanks for standing up for me, by the way."

"Hey, she deserved it after making you cry like that," Ronnie shrugged, recalling Kimmie's rare emotional display upon seeing the destroyed remains of her solar system project. His father had always taught him to never hit a girl, but if Bonnie ever caused Kimmie to cry again…she was gonna pay.

"I'll always stick up for you, KP," he continued. "You know that."

"So…is this, like…a friendship bracelet then?" Kimmie asked slowly, taking a step closer to Ronnie.

"Yeah…I guess we could call it that," Ronnie said, looking up into her eyes. She had _really _pretty eyes…

His fingertips brushed ever so slightly against Kimmie's wrist, and the bracelet glowed warm against her skin.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, jerking her hand back.

"Sorry," Ronnie muttered, his face now bright red.

"No, not you! The bracelet! It—it got _warm _all of a sudden." She felt it again, and it had gone back to room temperature. "Well, it's alright now," she said warily. "Maybe…I just imagined it."

"Yeah, maybe," Ronnie repeated, his brow furrowing. "Well, I—I'm tired. I think I'll turn in."

"Yeah…me too," said Kimmie, still a little weirded out. But she _was _tired, so she yawned and slipped under her covers.

Ronnie crawled into his sleeping bag, thinking, "_That wasn't…it couldn't have been…naw, she said she imagined it._" Putting his mind at ease, he laid back and closed his eyes.

Kimmie did the same in her own bed, breathing deeply as she drifted off to sleep, unaware of the diamond bracelet glittering in the moonlight.


	2. Graduation, Ten Years Later

A/N: Hi, all! Here's chapter one (first one was more like a prologue). A little more of a fun chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Graduation: Ten Years Later

"Let's hear it one last time for your Middleton High School SENIOR CHEERLEADERS!"

Eighteen-year-old Kim Possible stared out into the roaring crowd of graduates, panting heavily and sweat rolling down her face. She had dreamed of perfecting the triple twist routine – in_ midair_ – for ages, and she had finally done it. Not a moment too soon, considering it was the graduation beach party, where the girls had agreed to perform one final routine to send their class off with. The jocks all stood in their respective sports sections, yelling their approval and stomping obnoxiously, making the girls roll their eyes.

Kim stood up out of the split she had landed in and–as was tradition for the cheer captain to exit with a flourish--did one last high kick before heading into the locker room with the other girls. Although she felt exhilarated and pleased with herself, she was also quite sad that this was the last time she would perform a routine with such a great group of girls – well, minus one. Bonnie Rockwaller had been a thorn in her side for, well, pretty much her whole life, and she wasn't about to let her spoil this big day for them with her sarcastic remarks.

Kim pulled off her cheerleading uniform and pulled on a pair of khaki Capri pants and a purple and gold football jersey with the number seven on it, courtesy of a special someone.

"Kim! Kim!" cried Tara, rushing up to her as she wiped her face with a towel. "Senior tradition; the captain _has _to make a speech to close out our cheer careers!"

"Speech? Um…well…" Kim stammered, but all the other girls, except for the brown-haired girl standing towards the back with her arms folded, chanted, "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Alright, alright!" Kim cried, getting up on one of the locker room benches and facing the group. "Well, girls, this is the day we've been waiting for. We're about to go out and make a difference in the world. And while we've been praying for our last day of high school to come…we've also come to our last cheer routine together. It's been a real privilege, watching each of you grow over the past four years. I know that you'll all be amazing, whatever you set your minds to. So, for the last time—"Kim grinned and threw up her arms "—go Mad Dogs!"

"Go, Go Mad Dogs!" the girls responded, giving Kim a round of applause, some were sniffling at her speech. Kim herself had to wipe her eyes a few times as they all embraced before heading out of the locker room, Kim deliberately avoiding Bonnie.

The girls' boyfriends all stood waiting outside the locker room, applauding and whooping loudly. As each girl embraced a tall, dark, or handsome jock, the standard significant other for a cheerleader, Kim still stood scanning the crowd. Finally, she smiled when she saw him. She'd know him her whole life, how could she miss him? A blonde-haired, freckled-faced young man—her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable.

Kim pushed through the mob of people towards him and threw herself into his waiting arms. "That was _badical_, KP!" Ron exclaimed, holding her tightly.

"I can't believe I did it," Kim breathed. "I've wanted to get the triple twist right since the seventh grade!"

"Well, I guess an encounter with Lorwardian aliens bent on destroying the world gave you the momentum you needed," Ron said with a straight face, and Kim laughed. Then she stopped, remembering that their latest mission had nearly cost her her life.

"That was all you, Ron," Kim said, hugging him tighter. "_You_ gave me the confidence after you saved me. I would've been killed if you hadn't—"

"Done some kick-butt Monkey Kung-Fu?" Ron finished, and Kim smiled, "Yeah, that." She leaned in to kiss him, but just then she heard a squeal from behind her and turned to see her best friend Monique running towards her.

"Girl, is there _anything _you can't do?!" Monique asked after embracing her. Kim tapped her chin in mock-thoughtfulness and said, "uh…nope. No, I think I can do pretty much anything."

"Including steal a routine?" snarled a voice Kim knew all to well, and before she knew it, she was face-to-face with Bonnie Rockwaller.

"I would have congratulated you Kim—if you hadn't stolen the triple twist from me," Bonnie accused angrily.

"You know, Bonnie," Ron began, stepping towards her in defense of Kim. "You're _talking_, but all I'm hearing is this—this _buzzing_ noise or some—"

"Stuff it, Stoppable," Bonnie hissed, and Ron's frown deepened. "Admit it, Kim."

"As if," Kim snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "I invented the triple twist in junior high, and you know it."

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but Monique cut across her. "Urgh, quit living in the _past_ girl. High school's over, and no one cares about your little cheerleader grudges. Move on."

Bonnie huffed and whirled on her heel to join her boyfriend, the tall, muscular and formerly villainous Señor Senior Junior, who had gotten her a drink.

"Nice save," Kim smiled at Monique.

"I got your back, girlfriend," said Monique, just as another familiar voice yelled out, "Hey Ron!"

Ron turned to see his best friend Felix rolling towards them on his tricked-out wheelchair, followed by his girlfriend, Zita Flores.

"Hey Felix, my man!" Ron called, slapping him a high-five, then throwing his arm around Kim's shoulders. "Wasn't my lady bon-diggity badical tonight?"

"You were terrific, Kim," Felix complimented, and Zita nodded in agreement. "Exactly why I'm _not _a cheerleader," she said with a chuckle. "I could never do that."

"Aw, Zita, it was really no big," Kim said, trying hard to hide her pride, and was finally saved by Felix.

"So anyways, they're gonna start the fireworks soon, and me and Zita were gonna head down to the beach, if you all want to join us."

"Spankin'," Kim said, entwining her fingers with Ron's and looking over at Monique.

"Eh, no point without a BF," Monique said, eyeing both couples with a slightly forlorn air. "Gonna head over to the 'singles' bar' with the other girls." She jabbed a thumb over at the concession stand.

"See ya later then," Kim said as the four of them waved her goodbye, then set off down to the beach. Ron spread out a beach blanket onto the sand so he and Kim could sit together, Zita curling up in Felix's lap in his chair.

"Oooh, here it comes!" Zita hissed excitedly. When Kim and Ron looked up, red, blue and gold sparks exploded in the night sky, followed by cheers and "oooohs" from the onlookers.

"Now this," said Kim, laying her head against Ron's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, "feels perfect."

"Back at ya," Ron said softly, kissing her hair lightly, and Kim brought her arms around his waist so they sat in a comfortable embrace.

If someone had told Kim back in Pre-K that she would fall in love with that goofy kid who was her best friend, she would have thought they were insane. One look at Ron would tell anyone that he did not look like boyfriend material, and Kim felt a pang when she realized that, for years, she had thought that exact thing. But after several dates with other guys, culminating in a heartbreaking relationship with a traitorous Synthodrone named Eric, Kim now knew that there was no one else in the world she would rather give her heart to. Underneath the gangly posture, freckles, and unruly mop of blonde hair was a strong, loyal, sensitive, and loving individual. Not to mention, on their various save-the-world missions, Ron was always her sidekick…no, _partner_. Ever since they hooked up, the title of "sidekick" just sounded so _degrading_ to Kim. Yep, _partner _sounded good enough for her.

The fireworks had just begun to die down when Kim felt a sudden movement in Ron's pocket. She jumped up just as Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat stuck his head out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rufus, I didn't see you there!" Kim apologized, patting his head affectionately. Rufus grinned and squeaked, "that's okay" before Ron scooped him up in his hands.

"What's up, little buddy?" he asked as Rufus held up Kim's wrist Kimmunicator, which was shaking the little mole rat violently.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to take it off vibrate!" Kim cried, diving over Ron to grab the device and click it on. "Sorry, Wade! What's the si--?"

She cut off when she realized it wasn't her computer genius friend, but her mother, Dr. Anne Possible. "Mom, what's wrong?" Kim asked when she saw the distressed look on her mother's face.

"Kimmie, sweetheart, you need to come home. It's an emergency."

"I'll be right there," Kim said hanging up and turning to Ron, who looked apprehensive.

"Uh, Felix?" Ron called. "Rain check on Zombie Mayhem tonight."

"Mission?" Felix asked, and Ron shook his head. "Emergency," he replied.

"Let's go," Kim said, and they raced across the beach to the parking lot, where Kim's purple Sloth awaited them. They jumped in and sped off towards Kim's street, Kim's head swimming with all the emergency possibilities, from kidnapping to—she shuddered—death.

However, when they rounded the corner onto her street, it took less than a second before Kim and Ron realized why they had been called home.

* * *

A/N: What happened? Well, if you've seen the "Graduation" episode, I think you can figure it out.

Okay, Ron's "buzzing noise" line actually belongs to Shawn from "Boy Meets World" (another one of my fav TV shows) Please don't sue!

Please read and review!


	3. New Residence

A/N: Yep, you all guessed it. (Particularly loved the "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition" comment...LOL!) Well, here's Chapter 2. Definetely "so the drama"...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 2 – New Residence

"This…is low," Kim finally said after several moments of shocked silence, her voice barely audible.

She knew the Lorwardians had destroyed several buildings and estates around the world, but she didn't even _think _of her own house being a target. Now she and Ron stared at all that was left of the Possible home—rubble, plaster, and smoke. Kim glanced over at Ron, whose face had hardened into a dark expression.

"This is _beyond _sick and wrong," he said in a low, menacing tone of voice that Kim rarely heard him use. In the midst of the utter devastation gripping at Kim's heart, one comforting thought surfaced in her mind: _Thank God we all weren't home. _If anything had happened to her family or Ron's—

Kim gasped and whirled around, grabbing her boyfriend by the shoulders. "They might have gotten your house, too," she said hoarsely.

Ron stared at her incredulously. "Kim, your house is"—he searched for the most tactful word to describe the sitch before them, and finally came up with—"in _that _condition, and all you can think about is—?"

"Please, Ron, just call them!" Kim demanded, her voice cracking with distress. Ron took one look into her emerald eyes, tears beginning to sparkle in their corners, then whipped out his cell phone and dialed home.

"Mom? Mom, are you there?"

"Yes, Ronnie, I'm here," came Mrs. Stoppable's voice, and Kim heaved a sigh of relief. Ron plowed on, a slight edge of panic in his voice.

"And Dad and Hana? They're okay?"

"Yes, sweetie, we're all fine. Now what is it?"

"The alien attack destroyed Kim's house," Ron explained. "_Completely._"

"Oh no," came Mrs. Stoppable's stunned reply. "Tell James and Annie we'll be right over."

"Where _are _my parents?" Kim asked as Ron hung up and they made their way towards the ruins. It didn't take long to find them, along with her twin brothers, Jim and Tim walking amongst the remains, no doubt looking for objects that could be salvaged.

Anne was the first to see her daughter, and Kim rushed into her arms, her face crumpled as she forced back tears. _No,_ Kim sternly told herself. _Don't you __dare__ start crying now; your family needs you to stay strong, like always._

"They're just things," Kim heard her father, Dr. James Possible say, and she looked up to see him standing next to her mother. "Material things. They can all be replaced. The important thing is we're all alive."

"Oh, but Jim…what about our wedding rings…?" Anne asked, her voice slightly constricted with emotion. "…and those photos of your father, and…"

James led his wife away, attempting to soothe her, and Kim was left thinking. And the more she thought, the more she realized that there had been things in this house that could never be replaced.

Ron looked over at his girlfriend, her hands pressed against her lips, and he knew she was trying her hardest not to break down. In all the years he'd known her, he had almost never seen his strong, willful best friend look so lost and vulnerable as she did right now. Ron knew that all he could do right now was be there for her…like he always had been.

He went up behind her and touched her shoulder, and Kim turned around to face him. "KP…?" he said tentatively. "I'm here…when you need me."

That was all it took to break through Kim Possible's stubbornly tough exterior. With a great sob, she flung her arms around Ron's waist, weeping silently into his chest. Ron pulled her closer, gently stroking her long, auburn hair and fighting back the lump forming in his own throat. He wanted so much to somehow force Kim's pain away, but sometimes that couldn't be done—and sometimes, even the international teen heroine needed a shoulder to cry on.

It was several moments before the familiar Kimmunicator ring interrupted their embrace. Ron pulled back slightly and took Kim's wrist that had the device strapped to it and clicked it on.

"_Really _bad timing, Wade," Ron said to their young genius friend, as Kim hastily tried to compose herself.

"Sorry," Wade said sympathetically. "Just wanted to see how Kim was after…well, you know…"

"I've been better," Kim cut in, with one last swipe at her eyes. "What's the sitch?"

"Wanted to see if I could help at all."

"Actually, think you could scan the wreckage for anything we can save?" Kim asked.

"Sure can," Wade said, already typing away at his left-hand computer.

"You continue to rock, Wade," Kim said, smiling appreciatively. A red beam of light shot from the Kimmunicator, stretching about thirty feet from where they were standing, and they started to maneuver through the ruins. Over the next few minutes, they did manage to find a few things that weren't of much value, but were unharmed nonetheless.

They were just about to reach the area that had been Kim's bedroom when they heard approaching footsteps. Ron turned to see his parents, along with baby Hana, making their way towards he and Kim.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. and Mrs. S.," Kim said, as Hana stretched out her pudgy arms towards Ron, who took her from his mother's arms.

"Kim, we've already spoken with your parents," Mr. Stoppable began, "and you know your family is welcome to stay with us until your house can be rebuilt."

Ron beamed over at her, "Alright, KP! We're gonna be roomies!"

"Actually Ronnie, Kim will be in the guest room," said Mrs. Stoppable, eyeing her son warningly. "On the floor _below_ your room."

Ron smiled sheepishly, "Hehe…point taken."

"You don't know how much this means to us," Kim said gratefully.

"Oh Kimmie, you know you've always been like family to us," Mrs. Stoppable grinned, giving her a brief hug.

"Sister," cooed Hana in agreement, and Kim sniffled as she embraced Ron's baby sister. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator began to beep rapidly.

"Kim, I'm picking up something over by where you room was," said Wade, staring at his computer screen. "It must be in really good shape, 'cause the signal's strong."

Kim made to head over, but Ron caught her by the arm, "You take Han for a few, I'll check it out." He handed Hana off to Kim and started towards the area illuminated by red light.

Searching through the sight of all that remained of Kim's room broke Ron's heart; all that remained of a place where they had spent countless hours together. They'd done hours of homework in this room, gotten ready for missions, and even—Ron chuckled—had those sleepovers together. _Those _were a distant memory from a childhood nearly forgotten, a time before they started putting their lives in danger on a daily basis. He sighed inwardly; the sleepovers had stopped happening once junior high began. Kim had taken up cheerleading and Ron had taken up…well, slacking in his studies. He had always been afraid that their separate pursuits in life would force himself and Kim to grow apart, but it didn't. They remained tighter than ever, and Ron valued that over anything else in the world.

A faint glitter out the corner of his eye made Ron dash over about ten feet from where he was. A small object poked partially from the rubble, those it was unclear what exactly it was. He stooped down to pick it up, brushing the dirt off of it…

He gasped; he couldn't believe it. Not only the fact that Kim had kept it after all these years, but that it was _there_, completely unharmed. Tarnish from age was nowhere to be seen, it still sparkled as brightly as they day he first got it. An afternoon preceding a particularly memorable sleepover…ditching his parents at the museum…getting the bracelet…the look on Kim's face when he gave it to her…that instant sensation when they made contact. And now here it was, that diamond bracelet, back in their lives once again.

"Kim," said Ron loudly, and Kim, who had been waiting anxiously, strode over to where he was kneeling. "You'll never guess what I found."

He stood up to face her and dropped the bracelet into her palm. Kim inhaled shakily and she looked up at Ron, her eyes brimming with tears yet again.

* * *

A/N: Of course that darn bracelet was gonna come back...or else there'd be no fanfic!

K/R fluffiness: I just love writing it, but I'll try not to make the fic TOO mushy.

Yay, we introduce the new villians in the next chapter! The people who are gonna make Kim and Ron's lives living hell. Yippee! (Okay, I'm weird)

Please read and review!


	4. Revelations

A/N: Hey all!  Here's Chapter 3.  I had to fit a whole bunch of exposition in here, so if it comes across as a bit boring I'm sorry, but all this info is important to the story.  I promise it gets better!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 3—Revelations

Charity Elfen considered herself a rather patient, tolerant woman. A rare quality in a villainess bent on gaining unlimited power, and with it, global domination. With her slim, slender physique, blood-red lips that curled into an involuntary sneer, dark eyes, and shoulder length black hair, she was the picture of intimidation. Well, at least that's what Mel had always told her.

She looked over at her husband, surfing through decades of information on their large-scale computer system and smiled. She'd done well, choosing him. One would cower at Mel's muscular appearance and handsome face that curled into a scowl similar to her own. As far as Charity was concerned, they were the most feared villainous couple in all of Europe, perhaps on the planet.

In fact, they were now the _only _villainous couple left on the planet.

Charity glowered at the article taped to the study wall, among hundreds of others: Dr. Drakken and Shego, now living a life free of crime on the side of justice. And the article underneath it, announcing their engagement. Charity had laughed at that, hardly believing it at first. The two had finally become in step with eachother, and now they were throwing it away on a life of nobility? It was absurd.

The villainess sighed inwardly. She had so hoped the four of them would join forces again, like they had years ago. They would rule the world together, destroying anyone who stood in their path. Well, she chuckled, the latter would be where she and Mel would come in. Good lord, Drakken couldn't even handle a teenaged girl, let alone all of Global Justice combined. At that thought, Charity's frown deepened…

Kim Possible. Until this point, Charity hadn't bothered to associate herself with the girl. She was hardly a threat, and knew her advanced tactics would wipe out the teen heroine almost instantly. What a waste of time and energy when she could be using her and Mel's talents and technology to gain world power. _Yes, but slowly and surely_, she thought, seething. For without her secret weapon, Charity had had to start from scratch nearly ten years ago.

It all began when Mel had gone to Japan to investigate enemy lines in the country's more rural areas. In a mountain path along the way to what was rumored to be a secret school for ninjas-in-training was a large waterfall, and it was there in the pool of shimmering water Mel had discovered it: a rare, precious element he was sure no one had laid eyes on before. Extracting it from the waterfall's depths, he had brought the sample back to England where he, Charity, and their former henchmen did dozens of experiments on the bluish liquid. Ultimately they discovered that it contained the power to absorb a person's body heat, thereby magnifying the subject's abilities ten-fold.

Charity was the first to recognize the precautions that would have to be taken. Once word of the discovery of this element got out, their enemies at Global Justice would do anything to confiscate it from them. So Mel had done something intelligent (_for once_, thought Charity) and fastened the liquid into the exact replica of a sapphire, adorned in a diamond bracelet. That way, Charity could wear it casually without raising any suspicion and still conquer the world. And for six months thereafter, Mel and Charity were unstoppable, defeating armies of justice throughout Europe and around the world. That had all changed one horrid evening during the summer.

Charity's father, a retired agent for Global Justice, had somehow discovered the secret to his daughter's success and stolen the bracelet from her in the dead of night. She had sent Mel and the henchmen after him, only to discover that he had fled the country into the States. Once he had been tracked down outside a small town in Colorado and captured, the bracelet was no longer in his possession. In a rage, Charity had tortured her father to death, demanding the element's whereabouts. _Not a smart idea_, she recalled, for when her father died, so too did the information on what had become of her source of power.

As far as she knew, the bracelet could have fallen into the hands of _anyone_, from a GJ agent to—she almost laughed at the thought—a young child. After months of research, however, its whereabouts could not be discovered, and Mel and Charity had had to spend the past ten years contemplating other ways to attain global domination, building their technological empire of weapons in the process.

For a short time in that decade, they had allied forces with evil scientist Dr. Drakken and his new henchwoman, Shego, believing it would help their cause to have four people on the case instead of two. However, the alliance was short-lived due to lack of compromise. On every plan, Drakken had wanted to go in one direction and Charity in another, and in the end, the two teams went their separate ways. Drakken and Shego returned to the States, and Charity hadn't seen or heard from them since. With no common ground on which to work with, the Elfens hadn't really considered losing their associates a severe loss.

"Charity, come and see this," Mel called from his computer. "I believe I just made your day."

"Trust me, Mel, it will take a lot to 'make my day,'" groaned Charity, making her way over to Mel's private studio in the next room. "What is it?"

"The Lorwardian alien attack shut down the power in here last week," Mel began. "However, I've just rebooted our system, as well as all of our research engines. Now"—his eyes shone with triumph—"I have a new lead on the whereabouts of our precious trinket."

Charity gasped. "You don't mean…the bracelet?" she asked, trying to act as though she hadn't been thinking about it moments ago. "Go on."

"Well, you do recall that not long after we discovered where your father was located, we also found that the element received a small signal from the body heat of an unknown source," Mel continued. "But only just a moment, then it dissolved."

"Mel, I _know _about that! Where on earth are you going with this?" Charity asked in frustration. The gleam had not left Mel's eyes.

"I have discovered the identity of the subject," he said softly. "The radiation came from the heat of an eight-year-old girl's skin."

While slightly impressed at their first lead on this case in a decade, Charity was still irritated at the vagueness of it all. "Darling, I understand that you think this is a good lead," she said, pacing the floor. "But that was _ten years ago_. This girl may have a different residence, a different name, or she may not even be alive anymore—"

"Yes, she's alive," Mel said, his smile still in tact. "Yes, she lives within the same state, and _yes, _she has the same name."

Charity stopped and spun around to face her husband, her lips slightly parted in shock. "Mel…" she breathed.

"What was of more interest to me," Mel said, "is who this innocent little girl grew up to be." He pushed the computer monitor to face her so Charity could read the name that had come up on the screen.

"No," Charity shook her head in disbelief. "It's _impossible._"

"Quite the contrary," Mel chuckled as his wife's eyes scanned over three words amidst the screen full of information:

_Kimberly Anne Possible._

* * *

A/N: Yikes.  Kimmie's in for one interesting summer.  Well, there are still a WHOLE bunch of unanswered questions...which will be answered in due time, so don't worry!

And how could I write a KP fanfic and not include Drakken and Shego?  (BTW, yeah, I ship Drakken/Shego, too.)

Please read and review!


	5. Of Promotions and Scholarships

A/N: Here's Chapter 4, and things get a bit more interesting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 4—Of Promotions and Scholarships

"Rise and shine, KP!"

Kim barely had time to open her eyes when she heard the door to the Stoppables' guest room fly open. She looked at the calendar on the wall and groaned. It was the first weekday of summer vacation, and for Kim, that meant the first day of her eight hour shift at Club Banana.

"Ron, there is nothing to rise or shine about today," Kim mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on, breakfast!" Ron sang out. "Banana pancakes."

For some reason, the word "banana" made Kim groan again and roll over in her bed.

"I made them myself," Ron whined, doing a perfect impression of his girlfriend's puppy-dog pout. He needn't have done it, for Kim had practically leapt out of bed when she heard "made them myself." There was _no _resisting Ron's cooking, it was practically flawless. She stopped abruptly and turned around, realizing that Ron had brought up a neatly set tray for her, complete with a red rose in a slim vase.

"Aw, Ron," Kim said, smiling. "You didn't have to."

Ron took the rose out of the vase and handed it to her. "Anything for my badical GF," he said. Kim accepted the rose and kissed Ron briefly on the lips before starting on her pancakes.

"Mmm," she hummed as the first bite practically melted in her mouth. "Excellent as always."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. "Eat up, KP. We both gotta be at work in an hour."

"Right," said Kim, remembering her boyfriend had an equally long shift at Smarty Mart.

An hour later, Kim sat in her car, tapping the steering wheel impatiently as Ron came blundering out the door and into the passenger seat.

"You know, _you _were the one who told _me_ to be ready in an hour," Kim pointed out as she watched Ron wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Parents left early…had to feed Hana…" Ron panted as Kim pulled out of the driveway and started down the road.

"I can't believe your parents trust the _tweebs _to stay with your sister," Kim said incredulously.

"Automatic babysitters," Ron said, shrugging. "Guess they found that pretty convenient since your house got destr—" he stopped short and clapped a hand over his mouth. Turning to look at Kim, he saw she wore a clearly pained expression, and mentally kicked himself. How could he be so _insensitive_?

"Oh, KP…I—you know I didn't mean it like that," he explained, reaching over to touch her arm comfortingly. "I just meant—you know—we're really happy to have you guys with us."

"I know," said Kim, smiling over at him. "It's just hard, that's all."

"I understand," Ron said. Well actually he didn't, since his own house was still in one piece, but it just felt like the right thing to say during the rough time his girlfriend was going through. They sat in silence until Kim pulled into Smarty Mart's enormous lot and unlocked the door.

"_Gracias, mi amor_," Ron said with a flourish as he got out of the car.

"I'll see you tonight," Kim said, waving at him, and Ron noticed something on her wrist.

"Hey, you're wearing the bracelet!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you wear it since junior high."

"Oh yeah, well it…it goes with the outfit," said Kim casually as she drove off. She knew she wasn't fooling Ron, or herself for that matter. She was wearing the bracelet because it was ultimately the one and only thing she could recover from her damaged bedroom. And it was the one thing she had connecting her to the home she'd known her whole life that was now reduced to ashes. She sighed and cast a sideways glance at the bracelet's sparkling diamonds. She never wanted to take it off again.

* * *

"Drew, you really need to do something about that blue skin," Shego observed over the Club Banana ad she was leafing through. She was sitting up in bed with a cup of black coffee on the stand next to her and the morning newspaper on her right. The tall, blue-faced, dark-haired man standing at the kitchen counter in their rather tiny flat flinched vocally.

"What?" Shego asked, throwing the ad onto the pile of newspapers that littered her bed as Dr. Drakken turned around to face her, his dark eyes narrowed and the scar on his left cheek crinkled slightly.

"You…calling me Drew…I don't like it," Drakken said, folding his arms across his chest, and Shego did the same.

"Look, _Drew_. We're getting married in a few months, and I'm putting 'Drew Lipsky' on the invitations. I am _not _calling you Dr. D. for the rest of my life."

"But I love it when you call me Dr. D.," Drakken said with a pout. "Please? Just until the wedding?"

Shego took a minute to consider it, then sighed. "Fine, Dr. D." Granted, she loved the man and had for ages, only just recently admitting the fact to herself. Well, her automatic "Yes!" when Drakken had proposed and tackling him to the ground in an enthusiastic embrace might have given it away. But since then, the flirting was getting a little too cutesy for her taste. They were starting to act like…she shuddered. They were starting to act like Kimmie and her sidekick! _Urgh!_ Shego hoped to heaven she was exaggerating if she was planning on spending the rest of her life with Drakken.

"So?" said Drakken, smiling slyly. "Have you contacted her yet?"

"Wha—uh, oh that," Shego stammered, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and knowing exactly what he was hinting at. "Well, uh…no."

"Come on, the worst she can say is 'no,'" Drakken prompted.

"Dr. D., please. It's a little awkward asking your former arch foe to be your maid of honor," Shego blurted out exasperatedly. She figured that perhaps it wouldn't be so weird since their collaboration with Team Possible to defeat the Lorwardians, making her and Drakken advocates for the side of justice. But Shego had still spent the past several years trying to bring Kim Possible to her knees, and that wasn't something you just forgot about so easily.

"True," Drakken mused, tapping his chin. "I don't know _why_ you made this so difficult for yourself."

"_Yours _was a snap!" Shego said, throwing her hands up. "Even _I _knew you were going to ask Dementor for the best man gig!"

"Well, I've known the man for awhile, we've joined forces on many occasions, so yes, I think I owe him one," Drakken explained, then snapped his fingers as he suddenly thought of something else. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I asked your brothers to be in the wed—"

"You WHAT?!" Shego screeched, jumping up on the bed so she was towering over Drakken, her plasma green hands flaring up involuntarily. _Not _the brothers she had deliberately left so she could live with Drakken and help in his take over the world schemes. Those were the absolute _last_ people she wanted in her wedding.

"Well, they are family," Drakken said, backing up against the wall at his fiancé's sudden outburst. "I just assumed that—"

"No, don't assume! Don't assume anything!" Shego shouted warningly, then grabbed her hair in frustration. "Ugh, Drew, you know I can't _stand_ them!"

"Stop calling me Drew!"

"Stop planning my wedding without me!"

The phone rang suddenly.

"You get it," they said together, glaring at eachother. Drakken threw his arms up in aggravation and stomped towards the phone.

"Lipsky residence," he grumbled into the receiver as Shego settled back with her cup of coffee, smiling satisfactorily.

"Well hello, Dr. Drakken," said a cool female voice with a silky British accent on the other end. Drakken stiffened. He'd heard that voice before, but it had been _years_ since then…

"Who is this?" he tried to ask casually, but the voice chuckled.

"Oh surely you remember your old friend?" she said.

Drakken gulped before voicing the realization out loud. "Ch—Ch—Charity Elfen?" he stammered, and Shego gasped, her coffee mug slipping from her fingers and shattering on the floor.

Drakken cleared his throat. "Well, my it's—it's been a long time! How are you?"

"I'm just fine thank you," said Charity. "But I do need a small favor of you."

"What might that be?" Drakken asked, almost afraid of the answer. He glanced over at Shego, who wore an expression of mixed apprehension and—surprisingly—fear.

"I need you and your fiancé to come to England immediately," Charity said, her warm tone disappearing and becoming more businesslike. "And I need you both to tell me everything you know about Kim Possible."

* * *

_It must be a full moon tonight or something,_ Ron thought as he fed yet another rambunctious dog in Smarty Mart's pet department before wiping his hands on his apron and making his way towards the office of Martin Smarty himself. Because he was one of Smarty Mart's most valued employees, Ron was a little shocked that the owner was in town, let alone wanted to see Ron alone in his office.

_This cannot be good, _Ron thought, running through every possibility of what he might have done wrong in his head. Breathing woozily, like he often did when he was nervous, and mind still spinning, he tentatively pushed open the door that read "Owner" on the outside.

"You, uh, wanted to see me, Mr. Smarty?" Ron squeaked. Smarty threw aside the newspaper he was reading and beamed up at him. "Ah, Ronald! Come in, come in."

Ron obeyed and shut the door behind him, his heart rate slowing considerably.

"Well Ron, I guess I'll just get right to the point. I'm on a tight schedule." Smarty silenced his beeping cell phone before turning back to Ron. "Your work around here has shown tremendous progress over the past several months. I must say, in all my years, I have never seen such dedication in a young person."

"Thanks, sir," Ron said, grinning.

"Son," Smarty said, leaning forward in his seat and looking Ron straight in the eye. "How does the title 'assistant manager' sound to you…?"

* * *

"Anyone home?" Kim called as she pushed open the Stoppables' front door during her lunch hour. Jim and Tim came pounding into the living room, baby Hana giggling on Tim's shoulders.

"Mom's in the kitchen!" Jim called as the three of them ran into the backyard. Kim was a bit surprised at how well the tweebs were doing babysitting, considering it was with a child so young. She found her mom and Mrs. Stoppable in the kitchen sorting through mail.

"Hi, Kimmie," Anne greeted. "How was this morning?"

"Not too bad," Kim said, grabbing an apple from the counter and taking a bite. "But I can't stay long, I've got to be back by one _sharp_."

"Hon, before you leave, this came addressed to you," said Anne, holding out a rather congenial letter.

"Urgh, not _more _of these," Kim moaned, speaking of course of her many college acceptance letters from around the world. She had already decided to go to with Ron to Middleton Community College, so she found no use for any more of these letters.

Kim ripped open the envelope and scanned the first few lines. Her mouth suddenly became very dry, and Anne, noticing her daughter's sudden silence, turned around in her seat to face her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's Oxford University," Kim breathed. "In England. They're…they're offering me a _full _scholarship."

* * *

A/N: Now _this _was an issue I didn't feel that they fully cleared up in the final KP episode. What would happen if Kim went somewhere far away to school, putting a significant distance between her and Ron? Well, I will have my take on it soon enough.

Plus it looks like Shego and Drakken are gonna be lured back to the dark side...MUWHAHAHA!

Please read and review!


	6. We Need To Talk

A/N: And here we are with Chapter 5! Hopefully you'll find things beginning to get a little more juicy...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 5—We Need To Talk

"Do continue," Charity Elfen said, walking down the long row of her "honored guests"—for lack of a better term. Seated in the main room of Mel and Charity's lair were five of the most ambitious supervillians who had had the displeasure of encountering Kim Possible on numerous occasions: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, and—mercifully restored to human flesh by Mel's enhanced Molecular Separator—Monkeyfist.

Shego rolled her eyes up at her intimidating hostess, "Oy, I just gave you the essentials." She took an exasperated breath as she made to repeat herself. "Kim Possible's eighteen years old, about yea-high,"—she indicated a height about four inches shorter than her own—"recent graduate of Middleton High School, fifth in her class—"

"Zip it, Shego," Charity snarled, and Shego folded her arms across her chest, grumbling something under her breath.

"Wow, I'm impressed," said Drakken flatteringly to Charity. "Usually when I tell her to zip it, she complains even louder." A green glow out the corner of his eye told Drakken he'd better shut his mouth.

"I need _real _facts on the girl!" Charity raged to the others in the room.

"Ach, what more do ya need to know, miss?" Killigan asked in his heavy Scottish accent. "The lass is a crime-fightin' bundle of energy—"

"She 'as been defeating us and 'ad us thrown in ze prison!" Dementor added hot-temperedly.

"She's even lippier than Shego, if that's even possible," Drakken said, earning another warning look from his green-clad girlfriend.

If Charity Elfen hadn't been blessed with the virtue of patience, she would have thrown them all out on the spot. But instead, she took a deep breath, looked over at Mel, who held up his hands as if to say "They're all yours," and continued.

"As I stated before, the element that Mel and I have discovered, that has fallen into Ms. Possible's possession, has the potential to give those exposed to it extraordinary enhancements to their abilities. Thanks to Mel, this is done by simply wearing the bracelet, the element makes contact with the subject's skin, thus their abilities are superior through the radiation of body heat."

She paused, her glance traveling amongst the hungry eyes of her guests and knew exactly what they were all thinking: If any of them got a hold of the bracelet before she did, they would gladly keep it for themselves.

"There's a catch," Charity said with a small smile, and Drakken frowned and crossed his arms muttering, "_Figures_."

"When Mel and I first experimented with the element, we tested it on our henchmen first. When the blue liquid absorbed into each of their skin, there was some change in their aptitude, but nothing significant. When it only seemed to adapt to Mel or myself, whenever we were near eachother, we assessed our physical and emotional capabilities with that of our henchmen and came to an important conclusion…that the element, for reasons unknown, will only bring about its full potential within the close contact of love. _Real _love."

The villains all groaned in unison at this anticlimactic revelation, and Shego actually shouted, "Oh geez, what is this, a Disney movie? Or are we being 'Punk'd'?"

"Quiet!" Charity roared and the hubbub gradually subsided. She fiercely grasped the table separating her and the villains until her knuckles turned white and leaned in close to their faces. "Mel and I _need _to know what we are dealing with here, so now I will _specify_ what I must know from you dunderheads: _Does _Kimberly Possible have an important young man in her life whom she is romantically involved with?"

"_Ah_," came a voice from the end of the row, and all heads turned to look at Monkeyfist, speaking for the first time since his arrival. "That she does, Ms. Elfen. Her sidekick, and my archrival…Ronald Stoppable."

"Oh, _zat's _what zat skinny buffoon's name is!" Dementor hissed to Drakken, who nudged him hard.

Charity stiffened slightly, and then nodded. "Thank you, Lord Fiske. At least _one _of you has been helpful." She began pacing again, her worst suspicions confirmed. _That _was what had ignited the element briefly all those years ago. There must have been some sort of tender spark between Kim Possible and her sidekick even when they were young children. She stopped pacing abruptly; now that she knew the truth, there was work to be done.

"Alright, listen all of you," Charity commanded the room. "Kim Possible has the bracelet in her possession, but fortunately for us, she is completely unaware of its powers at the present time. And if we are _really _lucky, this relationship with Ron Stoppable is just teenage puppy love that will burn out over time."

Shego _highly _doubted they were going to be that lucky. As much as she hated to admit it, and while she couldn't stand being constantly beaten down by the two of them, she had never met two people more dedicated to eachother than Kim and Ron—but decided to keep her yap shut about it in front of Charity.

"Our job then," Charity went on, indicating the five people sitting in front of her, "is to remove the element from her possession before she discovers what it does. I will send each of you in as my troops, one by one, to forcibly remove it from her—"

"What if the lass is all high-tech with her gadgets an' we can't get it from her?" Killigan asked. As if in reply, Charity reached into her belt bag on her hip and pulled out a silver gun with a tint of red in its reflection. She admired it silently, an evil smile curling on her lips.

"Oh…I suppose there was one other thing I forgot to mention," Charity said softly, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Should something—what's the polite term?—_unfortunate _happen to one of the lovers, the element will be nearly useless to the survivor. So should you find yourself in a tight spot, your only other alternative…will be to _kill _either Kim Possible or her beloved partner."

Shego heard a soft, fiendish laugh from the end of the row, and saw Monkeyfist wringing his mutated hands, and she knew he was silently plotting something nasty for Kimmie's boyfriend. She then turned to her long-time partner.

"Dr. D., I'm liking this less and less," Shego said, squirming slightly in her seat. "I mean, I never wanted to actually _kill_ Kimmie—"

"Shego, did you want to share something with the rest of us?" Charity asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"Oh, uh…nah," Shego hastily covered up. "Just, ya know, wedding plans we were—uh—discussing."

"As I was saying," Charity resumed, turning away from her, "should each of you fail—"

"We won't," Monkeyfist said, a ravenous gleam in his eye.

"I admire your enthusiasm," Charity chuckled. "But _should _each of you fail, Mel and I will take on the lovebirds ourselves—a fight to the death, I assure you." She noticed all the villains eyeing her gun warily, and laughed. "Relax, it's a tazer gun. Temporarily paralyzes." Then tension in the room seemed to soften a bit. "So, my dear henchmen—and women—do we have a deal?"

The villains all stared at eachother, considering this ultimate revenge on their teenaged foe, and nodded. Shego, however, had only one thought in her mind: _Well, the chances of Kimmie wanting to be my maid of honor after this are gonna be…zero._

* * *

"Have a good time!" Kim called out the front door as both sets of parents pulled out of the driveway. The Stoppables had decided to treat Kim's parents to a double date at a ritzy restaurant in Upperton, Jim and Tim were at a sleepover, and Hana was in bed early, due to coming down with a little cold. For Kim, that meant one thing…when Ron got home from work, they would have the house to themselves. And with the rather troubling news she had to tell him that night, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Right on cue, the front door opened and Ron came waltzing into the living room, the biggest smile on his face Kim had ever seen. She felt a twinge of guilt when she realized that because of her, that smile would be gone in a matter of minutes.

"Hey," she greeted him, and Ron immediately responded by taking her in his arms and kissing her long and tenderly on the lips. "Wow," she breathed as they pulled back, "what was _that _for?"

"KP, I have got the _best _news," Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And I've got the _worst _news," Kim said honestly. "So you go first."

"Martin Smarty _himself _was at the store today and called me into his office," Ron said, his eyes positively sparkling. He paused dramatically, the opened his arms. "Kim, darling, love of my life…you are looking at Smarty Mart's newest assistant manager!"

"Get _out_!" Kim shrieked, and she and Ron both screamed happily and hugged eachother. "Ron, I am _so _happy for you!"

"I'm so happy for me, too!" Ron said. "This calls for a _Booyah_!"

"Okay, but quietly. Your sister's asleep," Kim said, suddenly remembering the slumbering infant upstairs.

"Oh, sorry," Ron said, his voice dropping about ten decibels as he and Kim made to go sit together on the couch.

"Okay, so the good news is down," Kim said, her smile fading, but Ron hardly noticed.

"KP, trust me, whatever you have to say, it _cannot _ruin the Ron-man's day!"

"Wanna bet?" Kim said under her breath and Ron looked at her quizzically as he slurped on a Slushee.

"C'mon, how bad could it be?"

"Oh, it's bad."

"Like no-more-bendy-straws bad, or somebody-died bad?"

"Somewhere in the middle," Kim settled on, staring down at her hands. "Ron, we just—we—need to talk."

Red, fruity liquid came shooting out of Ron's mouth at those words, making Kim duck out of the way.

"No," Ron said in soft panic, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "KP, you—you did _not_ just say—you're not—I mean, _we're _not—!"

"Wha—no, Ron!" Kim said, smacking her forehead. "Not _that _'we need to talk,' we just…need to talk about something. About…_college_." She hoped her face looked as casual as her voice sounded.

Ron laughed shakily. "Kim, we—uh—already decided on that. We're headin' to MC squared in the fall." His eyes bore into hers. "You and me. _Both _of us. _Together._"

Kim got up and walked towards the kitchen doorway, her back turned to Ron. She couldn't hide it from him, no matter how cool and collected she appeared. Thirteen years of friendship, a year and three weeks as a couple, and Ron Stoppable could read Kim Possible like a book.

"Ron," Kim began, her voice shaking slightly, "I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to promise me you won't freak out."

"Ooh boy, this really _is_ bad," Ron said, half to himself. He took a deep breath before saying, "Okay, KP, I won't freak out. Just tell me what's on your mind."

_Good ol' Ron, _Kim thought. He always had her back, and he always listened whenever something was bugging her. _He'll be chilled about this._

She turned back around to face him. "I got a letter this afternoon from Oxford University. They said based on my grades and my extra-curriculars—I guess that _includes _the save-the-world thing—they're offering me a full scholarship to go there next year. I talked it over with Mom and Dad, and they said there's no way I can refuse an offer like that. And…half of me agrees with them."

"And the other half?" Ron asked hoarsely. He was pale now, his brow had become more furrowed with each word Kim spoke, and…was it Kim's imagination, or did he look slightly…_angry_?

Kim sat back down on the couch and took Ron's hand in both of hers. "You _know _what my other half wants," she said quietly, holding his hand close to her chest. "But Ron…I _can't _turn this down. The only reason I haven't written back with my acceptance yet is because I wanted to talk about it with you first before it became official. I mean…what would you do in this sitch?"

For a moment, Ron said nothing. Then he pulled his hand out of her grip and stood up from the couch to face her. "Gee Kim, I wouldn't know what to do in this sitch. _I'm _not the famous Kim Possible, so _I _don't have administrators tripping over themselves to get me to come to their college."

His voice was low and frosty with anger, and his tone and the meaning behind his words cut deep into Kim's heart. She got up off the couch as well and folded her arms. "Ron…why are you being like this?" she asked in the calmest manner she could muster.

"Oh I don't know, Kim!" Ron shouted now, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe it's because you got accepted to every university under the sun, and I got accepted to—oh, wait Kim, remind me—_how _many colleges did I get accepted to?"

"Stop it," Kim said, her voice rising in anger as she glared at him.

"You know what?" Ron went on in his rant, "maybe I don't get the best grades! Maybe I'm just the sidekick, and maybe I don't always step up and save the day like you do! So maybe the best colleges in the world aren't even gonna _consider _me, but guess what? _I've _got so much more to offer you than some stupid school! I know what you want, KP, and you don't have to go halfway around the world to find it!"

"How do you know what I want?!" Kim cried, feeling the tears burning in her eyes. "_Please, _Ron, don't make this harder for me than it already is. This is my future…there are a lot of important things to consider."

"Yeah, well apparently I'm not one of them," Ron said softly, and before Kim could respond, he whirled on his heel and stomped up the stairs to his room in the attic.

Kim collapsed on the couch, burying her face in her hands, angry tears spilling forward. _That,_ she thought as she began to sob gently, _was __really__ harsh._

* * *

A/N: Well...Ron _did not _take that very calmly, now did he? Well, we will see what happens here in future chapters.

Please read and review!


	7. The New Mission

A/N: Hey guys, so sorry about the lack of updates. School, the holidays, and everything else just kind of got in the way. Anyways, hoping to get more chapters up for you soon. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 6—The New Mission

It was early the next morning when Kim got out of bed, showered, and dressed quickly and quietly before heading up the stairs to the attic. Last night had been an absolute disaster, emotions had gotten completely out of control, and things were said—mostly from Ron—that stung at the very core of her heart. _What on earth had happened? _Only last week at graduation, Ron had said that whatever happened, he'd be okay with it. Then Kim announced that she planned to attend school in England, and he _completely _flew off the handle. Then he'd stormed up two flights of stairs—waking up Hana in the process—and slammed and locked the attic door. Ron had stayed up there all night, and Kim had stayed composed long enough to run upstairs and calm the whimpering infant before returning to the living room and having herself a good cry. Didn't Ron understand that this was hard for her, too? Didn't he get that she valued the last fourteen years of their lives just as much as he did?

Their parents had returned later that night, and Kim had decided it was best to act as if nothing happened. She knew perfectly well that she could confide in her mother about anything, but with the thought of her father's "one-way ticket to a deep space probe" he'd promised Ron a long time back, should he ever hurt his daughter, Kim figure it was better that they kept it quiet. Plus, if she told them, she knew Mrs. Stoppable would storm up those two flights as well, grab Ron, drag him back down and force him to see reason. Ron was angry enough as it was, not to be humiliated on top of it all.

Kim tapped quietly on the door to Ron's room, half hoping he would instantly open the door so they could have a normal conversation again. Instead, the flap at the bottom of the door opened and Rufus came scuttling out, looking forlorn.

"Rufus, what's the matter?" Kim asked, picking up the little mole rat in her palm. "Where's Ron?"

"Left," Rufus squeaked sadly.

"Early?" Kim asked and Rufus nodded. She knew he was assistant manager now, but he shouldn't need to be there _this _early. She considered calling Wade to track him with that microchip when a sudden thought occurred to her…_the tree house. _Ever since they were little, whenever they got in a fight, one of them would hide up in their tree house and cool down while the other always knew to find them up there. It was a long shot, but definitely possible.

Kim hastened down the stairs, and through the kitchen out the back door. It was a cool, misty summer morning and she shivered slightly, wishing she'd grabbed a sweatshirt before heading out. A few minutes later, she was standing at the foot of a tree she knew all too well. _Bingo,_ she thought as she spotted the sign that read "No Girls Allowed" sitting outside the house opening. Kim ascended the ladder and pushed herself up into the wooden fort she and her best friend used to call home.

"Ron?" she called, looking around at the obviously vacant tree house. She was just about to call Wade when she glanced down at her watch and saw that it wasn't as early as she thought it was, and Ron must have rode his scooter to work. _Must've just missed him,_ she thought sadly, flopping down on the worn futon and sighing.

Kim remained lost in her thoughts until she spotted the little desk off to the side. Ron's father had tried to sell it at a garage sale years ago, but they had convinced him that it would be fun to keep in the tree house in case they wanted to do homework up there. Kim went over to open it and found a few sheets of blank paper. _I guess I could leave him a note, _she thought as she found a pen in her purse. But as she was about to start writing, something lying on the far corner of the desk made her inhale sharply.

A closer look confirmed that it was the photo from senior prom, her and Ron standing with their arms around eachother. A sharp pang went through her as she realized the picture had been cut down the middle, her smiling face on one half and Ron's on the other. It all clunked into place at once, the reason Ron had gotten so upset. He figured with the both of them being separated from eachother for so long, their relationship would fizzle and ultimately fade out. That she would go off and be successful and he wouldn't. That she was _better _than he was.

Kim felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she pushed the two halves of the photo back together. It wasn't true. Maybe there were some things that she could do better than Ron could, but that did _not _make him any less of a person than her because of it. She pulled out the paper and pen and began writing, pouring out her entire heart to him, hoping to convince him that he was and always would be the most important person in her life.

Once she'd finished and placed the note back in the desk, Kim glanced down at her watch again, and was shocked to discover it was 8:45 already, and she had to be at work by nine. She rushed back inside the house, grabbed her purse, and bolted into the Sloth, knowing Monique and their manager were _not _going to be happy if she was late.

* * *

"Charity, darling," Mel crooned in his deep voice, coming up behind his seated wife and giving her a soothing shoulder massage.

"Ah, Mel," Charity said with a little, contented moan, "I honestly haven't felt this happy in ten years." Now that they were on the right track to securing the element that was their source of power, she had been contemplating ways in which to get to the vivacious teen heroine. Since Drakken and Shego seemed to know her best, Charity decided to keep them close by, allowing them to stay in Mel's quite roomy lair. Even though she had her troops of Team Possible's arch nemeses behind her—Killigan had said he'd be ready to go before the day was out—it wasn't enough. She not only wanted to weaken the team physically, but emotionally as well. When Charity had confided this in Shego, the young villainess confessed that she and Drakken had tried just that a little over a year ago:

"Yeah, we created this irresistible man candy for her out of a Synthodrone, and it worked for awhile, she was all ga-ga over him. But once we actually caught her, Drakken made the _stupid_ mistake of imprisoning her and the sidekick in the same room together. Anyways, words were said, Kimmie was back, she kicked my butt, yada yada yada, and she's been hooked up with that clown ever since."

It was unnerving to Charity, even now as she leaned into her husband's touch, staring at the computer screen. She had managed to hack into Ron Stoppable's hard drive, where she located several photos of himself and Kim Possible at various stages of their lives. As they flickered one-by-one across the screen, Charity smiled slightly. It was going to be a challenge, defeating the constantly successful teen, but one that she whole-heartedly accepted.

"Mel, I've been thinking all night about this," she began, sitting up straighter and turning her seat around to face him. "And I think the first step is to stir things up a bit before we thrust Ms. Possible into battle."

"What do you mean?" Mel asked, raising his eyebrows. Charity got up and moved to the far desk, which was littered with newspaper articles about the teen who saved the world amidst high school, extra-curricular activities, and of course, her personal life.

"Hmm…'a role model to girls everywhere'…'Team Possible proves we can do anything'…good Lord, they're like love letters!" Charity threw aside a particularly lengthy article and glanced up at Mel. "The world seems to have only read _good _things about Kimberly and her bumbling assistant. How _boring _that must be getting…"

A slow smile of realization spread across Mel's face. "You want us to create a little scandal then, my dear?"

"Plaster their names across the tabloids," Charity confirmed in a silky, evil tone. "The worse the rumor is, the more _convincing _it is, the more we wane the perpetual confidence of Team Possible. We'll blacken their reputations so horribly that not even their life-long bond can withstand it…and _that's _where I reclaim my prize."

"Once again, I'm floored by this elaborate plan," Mel chuckled. "So where do we start?"

"Already have," Charity said. "Last night, while you slept peacefully, a Synthodrone that _remarkably _resembled Ronald Stoppable created quite a scene." With that, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mr. Martin Smarty?" she said. "I'm calling to report a severe theft of the Smarty Mart funds. I have information regarding the culprit…"

* * *

"Hey Ron-man!" called a voice from Smarty Mart's main entrance, and Ron looked around to see Felix wheeling towards him.

"Hey Felix," Ron waved back with less enthusiasm, trying not to drop the large stack of files in his arms in the process. Felix pressed a button on his chair and a mechanical arm reached out and took the stack from Ron, setting it on a vacant conveyer belt.

"Thanks," Ron said, shaking out his slightly cramped arms. "Guess this 'assistant manager' stuff isn't everything it's cracked up to be."

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up," Felix grinned. He reached into his bag and pulled out a rectangle-shaped box that made Ron's mouth drop open.

"'Zombie Mayhem VIII'!" he cried and Felix nodded, wearing his game face.

"Tonight, Stoppable," he said, "You, me, and the girls at my house."

At the prospect of their frequent double dates, Ron's face fell and he turned away from Felix. He hadn't forgotten about last night, nor had he forgotten the tears in Kim's eyes when he said…geez, he didn't even _remember _exactly what he said, but it had stung her hard. The words and tone of voice he had used were so unlike him, almost as if there was a side of him coming out that he never unleashed before. But he was still angry, angry at the fact that his hopes had gotten up about he and Kim attending school together, like they always had, then to have it all come crashing down with one letter from some school in—France, or England, or wherever she said.

"Hey, uh, Ron?" Felix asked tentatively, wheeling up behind him. "Is…uh…everything alright with you and Kim?"

"Yeah! Yeah, everything's…well, actually…we uh…" Ron sighed and turned back to face his best guy friend. "We had a fight last night." And he went on to explain about the scholarship Kim had been offered, and how she couldn't refuse it.

Felix nodded in understanding. "How bad did you take it?"

"I made her _cry_, Felix," Ron moaned, and Felix let out a low whistle. "I feel awful about it, I mean I…I _never _wanted to hurt her like that. I just got so mad about her leaving me and, you know, she's gonna be so far away…"

"You think you'll have to break up," Felix finished for him, "Well man, I think you're—"

"_Ron Stoppable, report to the owner's office __immediately__! That is all."_

Ron flinched at the harshness of the voice over the intercom, and looked over at Felix.

"Rain check," Ron said as Felix nodded. "I'll call you later," he called as Ron rushed along several aisles, headed for Martin Smarty's office, his thoughts still on Kim. He cared about her so much that he had constantly put her well-being before his own over the years. But he supposed this sacrifice was just one too many in his eyes, and he just wasn't ready to give her up. He loved her, loved her so much it hurt sometimes, first as his best friend and now his girlfriend, and losing her would be an obstacle he was sure he couldn't overcome.

As he was shocked out of his thoughts by the familiar door with the gold plate reading "Owner," Ron knew his thoughts would have to wait. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to reveal Martin Smarty at his desk, with two suited men on either side of him.

"Ronald, this is a very serious matter that I hate to have to discuss with you," Smarty said in a tone _very _different from the high praise he'd given Ron yesterday. "I'm sorry it's had to come to this."

Ron's heart pounded against his chest. _What is he talking about?_

"Thousands of dollars in our funds have been stolen," Smarty continued, staring Ron down through narrow eyes. "And all of the evidence points to you."

"Wh-what?" Ron stammered, thrown completely off guard at this sudden upset. "I—I didn't! You can't prove I did it!"

"Can't we?" said the suited man to Smarty's right, pulling out a remote control and pointing it at the monitor behind him. "The security cameras caught you red-handed." An image flickered on the screen of a young man with blonde hair rummaging through a large safe, pulling out wads of cash. Throwing them into a bag, he slung it over his shoulder and ran out the door.

"_This _was found on the floor in front of the safe," said the other suited man, slamming down on the table none other than Ron's nametag.

"But—but I'm wearing my—" Ron began, but stopped dead realizing, as he looked down, that in all his distraction over Kim this morning , he had forgotten his name tag. His insides grew numb as he stared from the monitor to the nametag. That wasn't him. It _couldn't _have been him.

"Mr. Smarty I swear, that's not me," Ron said firmly, though his voice shook noticeably. "I was home last night. Ask my parents, my girlfriend, they'll vouch for me."

Smarty got up and walked around his desk to face the boy, Ron knowing that due to the evidence, his words were useless, even if they were true.

"Ronald, this is a double-edged sword," Smarty said. "You'll be fired either way. Now…_did you do this?_"

Ron stared from Smarty to the two men, his mind racing. He had gone from employee to assistant manager to criminal in less that thirty-six hours, and he had no way of proving his innocence. But he was _not _about to admit to something he didn't do.

Standing up, Ron faced Smarty defiantly. "Save your breath, then," he snapped. "I quit." And with that, he took off his vest, threw it down on the desk and walked quietly.

* * *

"Thanks so much, Monique," Kim said as her best friend handed her a frothy iced cappuccino. They sat together in the food court at Middleton Mall during their lunch hour, waiting for Zita to join them, who got a summer job working at the video arcade.

"No prob, honey. My treat," Monique replied with a smile. It had sure been an interesting morning. At first, Monique and the Club Banana manager had been furious that Kim was late for her eight-hour shift. Then once their manager had left them alone, Kim blurted out the whole story, from the scholarship to the fight to the torn picture. Monique might have had a tough exterior, but she also had a good heart underneath it. After offering to buy her lunch that afternoon, Monique and Kim busied themselves with the new line of bikinis that had just come in--and Kim couldn't help envisioning herself in a couple of them. She would look _great _in that aqua one…and the cut was sure to make Ron's jaw hit the floor when he saw her in it.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late," Zita called as she darted towards them. "Some kid was yakking my ear off about his RPG character and I couldn't get away sooner."

Kim giggled, wondering if the kid bore any resemblance to her cousin, Larry. "That's alright; we got you a salad already."

"Ah, thanks," Zita said, flopping into the chair across from Kim. "So Kim…I, uh, heard there was some trouble in paradise last night?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kim asked.

"Felix texted me; apparently he ran into Ron at Smarty Mart," Zita said. "So what happened?"

"They got in a fight," Monique said.

"That's it?" Zita asked, her eyebrows raised. "Felix and I fight all the time. Like this morning, he went out and bought the new Zombie Mayhem game for our double date, and I said 'Why can't we ever just go out to a restaurant or something more romantic?'"

"It's a little bigger than that," Kim said, and went on to explain about the scholarship, and Ron's less-than-expected reaction.

"Oh, wow," Zita said, looking taken aback.

"Ugh, this whole sitch is driving me crazy!" Kim exclaimed, grabbing her hair in frustration. "_Why _did I have to apply outside the country?"

"'Cause you wanted to expand your horizons?" Monique offered, patting Kim's arm sympathetically. "Kim, I know. This is a really hard choice that's basically already been made for you."

"Yeah, Ron's just going to have to accept that sooner or later," Zita added, digging into her salad. "Did you tell your folks what happened?"

"_No_," Kim said firmly. "I don't want to get our parents involved; this is between me and him." She sighed. "If he'll ever _speak _to me again."

"He will," Monique said. "I've never seen that boy get through a day without you…well, except when he went to that ninja school in Japan and met that Yori girl and"—Zita nudged her hard in the ribs—"I'm not helping, am I?"

"Not really," Kim said in a miffed tone, thinking about Ron's former love interest and the slight hint of tension that still existed between them.

"Well, imagine what Ron must be thinking right now," Monique supplied. "You're going off to a huge university on the other side of the world, when he's been with you almost every day of your life for the past fourteen years. He's here in Middleton while you're off taking advanced classes, expanding your culture, and not to mention…" Monique leaned in closer, "…all the hot European guys over there."

"Ron thinks he's going to lose me to some pretty English guy?" Kim asked, smacking her hand to her forehead. "How_ dense_ could he possibly be?"

"Kim, think about it," Zita said seriously. "Distance is a huge factor in why steady relationships end. I'm not saying you'll dump him for someone else, but…if you're gone for months at a time…?"

Kim closed her eyes, remembering what she'd told Ron only weeks ago: "_It's just graduation, Ron! It's not like we're breaking up." _Had she spoken too soon?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar four-tone ring of the Kimmunicator, and she hastily clicked it on.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Kim said to Wade's smiling face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Wade asked, and Kim's eyes widened, staring from Monique and Zita back down to Wade. "How did _you _know?"

"Word travels fast, plus you look pretty distressed," Wade replied. "But we've got a _real _sitch here."

"Go," Kim said as Monique and Zita leaned in to listen.

"A group of your archfoes recently got together in a remote location in England. Apparently it was a seminar of some kind hosted by a Mel and Charity Elfen."

"Great, on top of the whole Ron thing, I've got new villains to pursue," Kim groaned, resting her chin in her hand. "Okay, 411 me."

"Ten years ago, they were a huge threat to the world, and almost gained global domination," Wade continued. "But their secret weapon was stolen, and they've been in hiding ever since. But now they're back, and they're using their archfoes against you."

"Why me? I never did anything to them," Kim asked, her brow furrowed. "How do I tie into all of this?"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out," Wade said sheepishly. "But I just thought I'd brief you."

"Thanks a lot, Wade," Kim said gratefully. "If 'the silent one' feels like speaking to me again, I'll let him know, too."

"Wade out," said Wade, and they disconnected.

"Sorry girls, I gotta run," Kim said, waving goodbye to Monique ad Zita as she headed out the mall's main entrance, knowing her personal issues would have to take a backseat for now.

* * *

A/N: Well, now that Kim's a little more aware, she'll be cracking down on this sitch. But will Ron be by her side? We'll see...

Please read and review!


	8. Killigan Strikes

A/N: Here's Chapter7, and the first encounter of the fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 7—Killigan Strikes

Kim was slightly uneasy when she climbed out of the Sloth in the Stoppable's driveway, having just hung up with Wade for the second time in the car. Once she'd changed into her mission clothes and headed over to Smarty Mart to give Ron the heads up on this sitch, she sincerely hoped her boyfriend would share her concern on this mission, despite their rift.

However, when she opened the front door, she was surprised to find Ron sitting in front of the TV, his arms folded and a sour expression on his face.

"How come you're home already?" Kim asked, closing the door behind her and moving to sit next to him on the sofa. Ron gave no inclination that he'd heard her, and Kim rolled her eyes: _The typical Stoppable silent treatment._ She'd been in enough quarrels with him over the years to recognize the symptoms.

"Wade beeped me this afternoon," Kim said in a slightly louder voice, her focus on the Agony County rerun Ron was watching (she had bought him all five seasons on DVD for their one-year anniversary). "We've got a new sitch on our hands, so you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later."

After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to Kim, Ron felt for the remote on the table next to him and snapped off the TV. Then he slowly turned to look at her, his expression barely wavering.

"Okay, what?" he said, and Kim sighed inwardly; they were making progress.

"Well, first he called me while I was at lunch with the girls. He said that a whole bunch of our archfoes got together in London, hosted by a Mel and Charity Elfen…"

She recounted what was said at lunch, and Ron slowly forgot his frostiness towards Kim and focused on their new mission.

"…and _then _Wade called again while I was driving home and he figured out which guys were there. It was Killigan and Dementor and—" Kim hesitated before saying in a softer tone—"and Monkeyfist…"

"_What_?" Ron said, a slight note of fear creeping into his voice. "But that's impossible; he turned into stone on our last mission in Japan! How did they find him—how did they change him back?"

"I don't know," Kim said, a little worried now at what these people were capable of. "Wade said the Elfens are way technologically advanced. Anyway, it gets weirder: Drakken and Shego were there, too."

"But—but they're on our side now, right?!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and pacing the floor. "I—I mean, _we _saved their butts during the alien invasion, and now they're—they're getting married, and—argh! Has the world gone _completely _sick and wrong?!"

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they went back to crime, as soon as someone gave them an offer they couldn't refuse," Kim said, clenching her fists. "They both have a major weakness for power, and these people are basically handing it to them on a silver platter."

Ron sat back down and ran hand through his messy, blonde hair. "What a bunch of scumbags," he muttered.

"But they're coming after _me _for some reason," Kim continued, hating how much she sounded like a scared little girl, but she couldn't help it. "Wade still hasn't figured out why, but apparently I have something to do with the Elfens' stolen secret weapon."

Ron looked over at Kim, who was now staring out the adjacent window, her arms folded across her chest as if she were cold, and he knew now that the dispute over the scholarship would have to wait. His girlfriend needed him now more than ever, and he wasn't about to let her down.

"KP…you know I've always got—"

"Got my back, Ron?" Kim asked, her head swiveling back around to face him, her eyes a mixture of irritation and sadness. She snatched up her purse and dug around for a moment before pulling something out Ron couldn't quite identify. She grabbed his hand and slapped the two halves of the senior prom photo into his palm. "Do you have _any _idea how I felt when I saw this? Knowing that _you _did this? It tore me apart, Ron."

"I was really mad last night, Kim, I'm sorry," Ron said, holding the two halves in each of his hands. "There's no excuse for this, I—"

He dropped the two halves on the coffee table in front of them and moved closer to Kim, wrapping his arms around her. "KP, I will _always _have your back on these missions. No matter what happens, whether we're angry at eachother or not, I won't let _anyone _hurt you. And that's a promise."

Kim pulled herself closer into his embrace, and Ron heard her murmur something into his shoulder—something that sounded distinctly like "I love you." He turned his head to the side and kissed her hair before pulling back, and Kim held him by the shoulders at arm's length, surveying his face.

"Something else is bugging you," she said in a conclusive voice. "I can tell."

Ron sighed and looked away from her gaze before saying, "I quit my job."

"_What?!_" Kim cried, jerking her hands away from his shoulders as if they were white hot. "Why? What happened?"

"Smarty accused me of stealing funds from the company," Ron said, getting up from the couch again to pace restlessly. "Security even caught me on tape—even though it wasn't me!—it was late last night, and you _know _I was up in my room all night—and—wow, I am _so _confused now—!"

"Wait a sec," Kim interrupted. "How could they have caught you on tape if you didn't do it?"

"I don't _know_," moaned Ron despairingly. "But I wasn't gonna lie and say I did do it, just to get off the hook, cause Smarty was gonna fire me either way—"

"No, Ron, but we _do _need to find out who _did _do it," Kim said seriously. "Or else the CSI or the government'll come after you."

"CSI? Like that show on TV?" Ron squeaked, just as Kim's Kimmunicator rang, and she clicked it on.

"Wade, we've got a major problem."

"Yeah, we do," Wade said, looking at his adjacent monitor. "Duff Killigan's sent you a threatening e-mail on you site. It says, 'Hand over the lil' element, lassie, or I'll do ya in!'"

"Hey, not a bad impression," Ron chuckled, and Kim shot him a Look. "Okay, so what's 'the element'?"

"Apparently, it's something the Elfens' discovered ten years ago. It enables them to use their body heat to enhance their physical abilities."

"And…that's bad?" Ron asked.

"For their purposes, yes," Wade continued. "With this element in their possession, they'll be no stopping the Elfens' from gaining global domination."

"So we just need to make sure Killigan or anyone of our other villains don't get a hold of this element," Kim concluded. "But I still don't get how _I _have it; where is it?"

"Either you've just gotten hold of it, or you've had it for a long time and haven't been aware of it," Wade said.

"Hey, KP," said Ron suddenly. "Do you think it got destroyed with your house?"

"Just did a scan of the wreckage, and nothing out of the ordinary came up, so it's not likely," Wade said. "And according to what I've been able to dig up so far, the element's indestructible." Suddenly, he glanced at the monitor to his left, slightly panicked. "Killigan's on the move, Kim!"

"Right," Kim said, clicking off the Kimmunicator as she and Ron went to change into their mission garb.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride!" Kim called to their jet pilot, she and Ron securing their parachutes as their plane closed in on Killigan's castle. The pilot gave her a salute and unlocked the jet door. Ron pulled it open as fierce, ice cold wind from thirty thousand feet in the air hit them in the face, Kim turning her brain onto mission mode, ready for anything. Granted, she was still nervous about the fact that Wade hadn't yet explained where exactly the element was in her possession, and at how unusually quiet Ron had been throughout the entire plane ride, as though he was deep in thought about something. _Probably just upset about the Smarty Mart thing,_ she thought, and made a mental note for after the mission to tell Wade about how Ron was framed.

Kim jumped from the plane and pulled her chute, gliding smoothly down to earth. A loud yelp from above her assured her that Ron's chute had opened safely. She smiled and shook her head, _Six years going on missions and he still hasn't gotten used to jumping out of planes...that's my Ron._ Out the corner of her eye, Kim saw her diamond bracelet sparkling in the flickering moonlight, and she gave it a twist for luck as she landed on the island, pulling off her parachute.

"Ah, Possible lass!" called a voice from the castle doorway, and there stood Kim's stout, kilt-adorned archfoe with a lethal golf club in his hands. Behind Kim, there was a sickening crunch and a loud "Ow!—Ooh, I'm gonna be feelin' that in the morning," announcing Ron had landed. Killigan rolled his eyes, "_And _the sidekick."

"Uh, _partner_ now, dude!" Ron called indignantly as Kim placed her hands on her hips.

"So, got a little bored and wanted to cause some trouble, Killigan?" Kim said coolly. "Heard you made some new friends this summer, too."

"You know what I want, lassie," hissed Killigan, his eyes flickering slightly to a point by Kim's left hand. Not so slightly that Kim didn't notice, and Kim looked down and saw nothing but her bracelet…the bracelet…_What the h—?_

Kim's thought could not be completed as an exploding golf ball hurled towards her head and she dived to avoid it.

"Once I've got the Elfen's element, I'll be gettin' a right good start at global domination!" Killigan shouted, taking aim again. "_Fore!_"

"Yeah, I thought you might just keep it for yourself," Kim snapped back, shoving Ron out of the way as a second golf ball soared towards him, exploding a few feet away.

"Would if I could, girlie," Killigan said, lowering his club and advancing towards the two teens.

"And why can't you?" Kim asked.

"Don't be playin' games with me, missy!" Killigan yelled impatiently. "Ya know exactly why the thing's useless for me, and why it works well for you." He went on before Kim could respond. "It's not just _me,_ but every one of your archfoes you think you've beaten. We've got ya surrounded, and there's nowhere to hide, lass."

"Really? 'Cause you're the only one here," Ron remarked and Killigan growled, "It's a very complicated plan!"

"Alright, is this all supposed to scare us, 'cause it's not working," Ron commented, and Kim made a shushing noise in his direction.

"No, but _this _should!" cried Killigan, withdrawing a remote control and pressing the large, red button. There was a rumbling beneath their feet, and the ground opened up as three large magnets ascended from the ground and pointed in the couple's direction.

"Since when is he all high-tech?" Kim said aside to Ron. Killigan cackled loudly and hit the blue button, activating the magnet to their left, and Kim gasped as her arm was jerked upward.

"KP!" Ron cried as Kim was lifted off her feet, her bracelet making contact with the magnet, and Kim winced in pain as her wrist banged against the cold, hard metal.

"Now ya have no choice!" Killigan shouted triumphantly. "Surrender the bracelet, or these magnets'll crush ya!"

Kim glared over at his gloating face, "Okay, I don't know _how _this all adds up, but I know that you're not getting my bracelet." She unhooked her backpack from her shoulders with her free arm and tossed it down to Ron.

"Ron, get the remote away from Killigan!" she called as the two remaining magnets sprang to life. Ron began to rummage through the backpack along with Rufus, who had scurried out of Ron's pocket.

"No ya don't, lad!" screamed Killigan as lasers began to shoot from the magnets in Ron's direction.

"Oh, come _on_!" Ron cried out exasperatedly. "They shoot lasers, _too_?!"

"_Ron!_" Kim shouted, trying to tug her wrist free. "Head in the game!"

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, running towards the castle. Dodging repeated attacks from the lasers, he finally managed to find Kim's hairdryer. He fired the grappling hook towards the castle, where it caught on the top of the stone wall. With a loud, and unnecessary Tarzan-like yell, Ron swung towards the doorway where Killigan stood.

"_Fore!_" the mad golfer yelled as a fiery golf ball soared through the air and sliced through the cable on the grappling hook.

"Ron!" Kim shrieked as Ron fell about thirty feet, landing in the moat below the castle. Ron quickly came up for air and swam towards the drawbridge. Hoisting himself up into the doorway, he tackled Killigan and managed to snatch the remote out of his grip.

"Dude, seriously," Ron snickered. "Giant magnets?" With a flourish, he pressed the blue button and Kim's wrist broke free from the magnet. Landing neatly on the ground, she looked up to see the laser magnets turn towards her and begin to fire.

"Uh, Ron?" she called as she flipped and dived to avoid them. "Now would be a great time to turn off the lasers!"

"Working on it!" Ron called as he and Killigan engaged in a tug-of-war for the remote. It slid out of their grips and landed next to Rufus.

"Take over, little man!" Ron managed to call as he wrestled with Killigan.

"Aye, aye!" Rufus squeaked, seizing the remote with his paws and attempting Ron's usual technique of pressing every button until he found the right one. Kim had since grabbed her backpack and yanked out her laser lipstick, shooting back at the magnets. Hoping to take them out, her own laser had little effect on the magnets as they continued to fire at her.

Killigan snatched the remote out of Rufus' paws and shoved Ron off of him. "Time to finish off your bonny lass for good, eh?" he sneered down at Ron just as Kim landed behind him.

"Oh, you can't finish me off that easy," Kim smirked, aiming a high kick at Killigan's head, sending him sprawling backwards, and grabbed the remote from him. "Is this _really _the best you could do?" she chuckled, shaking her head as she threw the remote on the ground and stomped on it hard.

The magnets automatically deactivated and toppled clumsily to the ground. Killigan was barely conscious as Kim helped Ron to his feet, and they heard the sound of police sirens making their way by helicopter towards the island.

* * *

"Giant _magnets_?!" Charity shrieked into her cell phone. "_That _was your full-proof plan to take back my element?!"

"Aye, Ms. Elfen," groaned Killigan into the receiver, using his one prison phone call wisely. "I thought they'd get the trinket away from her for sure. I didn't really have a plan B after that—"

"Didn't have a plan B?!" Charity shrieked again, making Shego wince in her seat next to the seething villainess. "What part of 'kill either Kim Possible or her sidekick' do you not understand?!"

Pause. "Aye…I forgot about that…"

"Argh!" Charity shouted, hanging up the phone and taking several deep breaths to calm herself. This wasn't her fault after all; it had been _Mel's _idea to invite Killigan. She sighed; time to alert the next succeeding officer.

"Shego, call him," Charity ordered, handing her the phone. Shego scowled and punched the speed dial, handing it back to her new boss. Charity listened as the phone rang twice, and then the other end clicked on.

"Unsuccessful first attempt?" said the German voice on the other end.

"Indeed, Professor," said Charity. "Now you know what _not _to do when facing Team Possible."

* * *

A/N: Well now that Kim knows about her bracelet, things are about to get VERY interesting.

Please read and review!


	9. A Long Hidden Secret

A/N: Here's Chapter 8; hope the title intrigued you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 8—A Long-Hidden Secret

"Wade, it's the _bracelet_," Kim said into the Kimmunicator, she and Ron sitting on their jet plane back to Middleton later that night. Both were a bit bruised from their encounter with Killigan, but otherwise unharmed. It was the newfound knowledge that her prized possession from the ruins of her house was their link to the ultimate forces of evil that upset Kim so much.

Wade nodded, as if he were expecting her to say that. "Take it off and let me scan it." Kim obeyed, holding it in her palm as the red bean encompassed the glittering accessory.

"Okay…give me a couple minutes…" Wade mumbled, his full concentration on his adjacent monitor. Kim stole a glance at Ron, who gave her an encouraging half-smile and entwined his fingers with hers, waiting.

"I _knew _it," said Wade finally. "As soon as I found out it was indestructible, I remembered that the only thing we were able to recover from your destroyed bedroom was—"

"The bracelet," all three of them said together, Ron looking away from the Kimmunicator and staring out the plane window, Kim realizing he had gone back into the unusually silent stupor he had been in on the ride to the island. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Wade began to read aloud from his computer screen.

"It says here that ten years ago, Mel Elfen discovered the ability enhancement in Japan, beneath a waterfall near the location of the secret Yamanouchi ninja school."

"No _way_!" Ron cried out suddenly, his head whipping back around to look at Wade. "I remember that waterfall; Yori and I passed by it on my first visit there."

"It was originally discovered in a bright blue liquid form," Wade continued. "But Mel's wife, Charity, thought that keeping it in that form would raise too much suspicion, so Mel hardened it into a—"

"Sapphire?" Kim suggested, staring down at the heart-shaped jewel in the center of the bracelet.

"Exactly," said Wade. "Then she could wear it without Global Justice hunting her down, and still work towards world domination."

"So what happened?" asked Kim, as Ron casually opened a bag of Bueno Nacho takeout he'd brought for the ride, eating a bit slower than normal.

"Charity's father, turns out, was a retired agent for GJ. He found out about the bracelet and stole it from her in the middle of the night, escaping to the States. Here's his picture." Wade's face disappeared to reveal the photo of a balding man with a hard, determined expression across his wrinkled face, making him appear younger than he actually was.

"Oh my _God_," Ron whispered, his grip on Kim's hand tightening unexpectedly, and Kim turned her head to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ron hastily covered up, taking an unnecessarily large bite out of his beef chimmerito.

"Charity's henchmen ended up finding him twenty miles outside of Middleton and dragged him back to England for questioning," Wade went on. "Fortunately, Charity never discovered where he hid it. She tortured him to death."

"Oh yeah, that's _so _fortunate," Kim said softly, a chill running up her spine at the idea of torturing information out of someone.

"But I still don't get how _you _got it, Kim," Wade said, looking at her sympathetically. "Her father's locations in Middleton were traced to the motel, the branch of GJ, and the Middleton Natural History Museum. So unless you went to any of those places ten years ago, I really don't—"

He stopped as Ron began to cough loudly, choking on his second chimmerito. After a few moments he came up for air, and saw Kim staring at him suspiciously. The last few words Wade had spoken caused something to click in her brain…

"Wade, I'll call you back," Kim said, clicking off the Kimmunicator and turning her whole body around to face her boyfriend, her eyes narrowed.

"That sleepover was ten years ago."

"Kim—"

"_You_ were at the Natural History Museum _ten years ago_."

"KP, listen—"

"You're hiding something from me," Kim said, her voice just above a whisper. "Here we are, trying to piece all of this together from scratch, and you've known something the whole time."

Ron said nothing, trying to avoid her gaze, but Kim cupped his face in her hands and turned it towards her, so she was sure she had his undivided attention.

"You've been quiet all afternoon, Ron," she said in a dangerously calm voice. "Now it's time to spill: You told me you bought this bracelet at the gift shop. Is that true?"

Ron looked into her emerald green eyes for a few moments, then down at Rufus, who had poked his head out in interest. He sighed, looking back at Kim.

"No," he whispered. "It all started when I ditched my parents at an exhibit…"

* * *

"_Bathroom," eight-year-old Ronnie said, backing away from the Aztec exhibit his parents were so fascinated with._

"_Okay honey," said Mrs. Stoppable, waving him off. "Meet us back here."_

_Ronnie took off around the corner and down a long hallway of ancient murals and paintings before stopping at the end of the hallway, panting. He didn't know how much more history he could take; it was summer vacation, for goodness sake! He should be playing fortress in the new tree house with Kim, or bashing zombies with his video game console. He shouldn't be stuck inside the Middleton Natural History Museum—the only good thing about that was that the place was air conditioned, almost to the point where Ronnie, in his shorts and Fearless Ferret T-shirt, was a bit cold. _

_He walked silently around another corner, where he spotted a long bench along the wall, occupied by no one except an older man, balding and distinguished-looking. Ronnie cautiously approached, only because he had been standing all day and really wanted to rest his legs._

"_Anyone sitting here?" he asked. The man looked up at him and gave him a small smile._

"_No, please, be my guest," he said, scooting over a bit so Ronnie could flop down, stretching his short legs out in front of him._

"_Could this place __be__ any more boring?" he groaned. The man looked over at him, chuckling lightly._

"_When you're old enough, you'll learn to appreciate history. There is that old saying that those who fail history are doomed to repeat it."_

"_Wow, sounds pretty weird," Ronnie said. The man talked funny, like one of those guys in the old James Bond movies his dad liked to watch. In a friendly attempt, Ronnie stuck out his hand. "I'm Ronnie, but I prefer Ron."_

_The man shook it, "I'm Edward, but I prefer Ed."_

_Ronnie laughed lightly while taking in Ed's appearance. His eyes were fierce and full of life, but his face and clothes were worn, as if he had been traveling a long while. Ronnie wanted to say something about it, but decided not to, thinking it would be kind of rude. Instead, he fixated his gaze on the painting in front of him. It showed a young woman cradling a limp and dying young man in her arms, a look of pure anguish distorting her otherwise beautiful features. Ed followed Ronnie's gaze and sighed deeply._

"_It sucks he had to die like that," Ronnie said in a thoughtful tone. "Wonder if the girl could have saved him in time."_

_Ed paused for a moment, then said, "I think it was his choice…to give up his life for her. I'm sure it wasn't his intention to be murdered so brutally, but…sometimes there are things, and certain people in this world worth dying for." He turned to look at the youth next to him and smiled, "I suppose you're a bit too young to understand that."_

"_Sounds like a mushy love story to me," Ronnie said with a snort, but didn't take his eyes off the picture. "But…I think I get it. The guy loved her so much that he would have done anything for her…even die for her."_

_Quite intelligent for a boy so young, Ed thought. His fingers went to his pocket and closed around the diamond bracelet he had taken from his daughter mere hours ago. He hesitated before asking the next question; it was a difficult question to ask such a young child. But it was crucial to the idea that had begun to take form in Ed's mind at the boy's interpretation of the painting._

"_Let me ask you this, then…is there anyone __you__ might do that for?"_

_He was not surprised to see the shocked look that overcame Ronnie's cherubic features, and wondered if he'd made a mistake throwing that sort of question at him. After a moment, Ronnie appeared to be deep in thought._

"_You mean…uh…besides my family?"_

_Ed nodded, and Ronnie became silent again. However, he didn't have to wrack his brains long before his answer settled on the one, most obvious person he could think of._

"_Well…there's my best friend, Kim. We've known eachother since Pre-K and we do everything together. It's not like I…ya know…__love__ her like that or anything, but…she is the coolest girl I've ever met. She takes gymnastics and karate—"_

"_She must be very special to you, then," Ed cut him off; his smile growing larger with each word the boy spoke. "With you always there to support her like that."_

"_Yeah, I guess you could say that," Ronnie said, staring down at his shuffling feet. "Like last year, when her grandpa died, my parents took me to the wake. I __really__ didn't want to go; looking at a dead body wasn't really my idea of spending an afternoon. But then I saw Kim standing by the coffin, and, ya know, I'm her best friend, so I should probably say something. So I went up behind her, and when she turned around and saw me, she…just started crying and hugging me real tight. So I hugged her back and told her everything would be okay…" Ronnie trailed off and looked back up at Ed, blushing bright red. "We've, uh, we've always been close like that."_

_Ed was listening intently, his mind spinning. Fate alone must have led him to this child, or led the child to him. It would be expectant of him to hide the bracelet at the GJ headquarters in Upperton, or even in any top security safe somewhere. But this boy…the element in his possession might do some good in this world. And at such a young age, he already had the bond with a little girl to strengthen it._

_Ed pulled the bracelet out of his pocket and held it in his palm. "Would you like to bring her something back from the museum?"_

_Ronnie looked at the bracelet and nodded, beaming brightly. "Sure! How much?"_

"_No charge," said Ed, dropping the bracelet into the boy's small hand. _

_Ronnie looked a bit wary; "This isn't gonna, like, explode or anything, is it?"_

_Ed laughed, "No, my boy. But I am sure this is something she'll hold dear."_

"_Yeah," Ronnie said, turning it over in his hands. He had never seen anything __sparkle__ like that. It was almost out of this world. For one wild moment, Ronnie wanted to give it back, saying he didn't accept gifts from strangers. But he looked at the bracelet again…Kim would __love__ it. And it was just a piece of jewelry, what harm could it possibly do?_

_Ronnie got up from the bench and stuck the bracelet in his shorts' pocket. "I better get back to my folks," said Ronnie. He shook Ed's hand again and took off back around the hallway. "Thanks, Ed!"_

_Ed stared off after him for a moment, then got off the bench himself. "Good luck, Ronald…"_

* * *

"I'm _sorry_, Kim, I'm so sorry," said Ron, his face buried in his hands. "It all makes sense now, I—I should have told you the truth then—I don't know why I didn't."

Kim sat in shocked silence over everything she'd just heard. Once she found her voice again, she shook her head. "You're right," she said softly. "You should have told me then."

Ron looked up at her stony face. "You're really mad at me, aren't you?"

"More hurt, if anything," Kim said, still not looking into his eyes. "Not about giving me the bracelet; I mean, you were eight. You hardly knew any better. At that age, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Really?" Ron said, his face lighting up, thinking he was off the hook on this one.

But Kim still stared silently out the plane window. Then, after what seemed to Ron like forever, she finally looked over at him.

"But what I would _never _have done," Kim began, her voice breaking slightly, "was lie to my best friend, and keep it from him for ten _years_!" The last word came out louder than the rest. "Ron, how could you—why can you just be honest with me? You always have to stall or beat around the bush until I force these things out of you."

Ron's face fell, his brown eyes looking more like a puppy dog's now more than ever. Kim looked away, knowing her strong poise wouldn't hold much longer if she had to look at that face. "I would've thought that, out of the both of us, _you _valued our relationship more than that."

Rufus made a sad noise and looked up at Ron, whose eyes were brimming with tears. "I do, Kim," he said hoarsely. He reached over to take her hand, but she jerked it away and turned her whole body away from him. Ron wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sighed, "I said I was sorry, I—I don't know what else to do."

Kim acted coldly as if she didn't hear him and called Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"You okay?" Wade asked when he saw the look on Kim's face.

"I'm fine," Kim lied. "Listen, I got Ron to spill and—" She recounted the entire story to Wade, who's jaw dropped lower and lower with each sentence.

"Well…" Wade said, after a moment of silence. "_That _explains a lot."

"But still not enough," Kim said, determination rising in her voice. "Wade, I need you to get us on the morning flight to Japan."

Ron's head whipped around, his eyes widening, but Kim still ignored him. "If the element was discovered near Yamanouchi, than maybe Sensei will know something about how it came into existence."

"Good thinking," Wade complimented. "I'll get right on it."

"Please and thank you," Kim said, hanging up, which left her and Ron in icy silence again.

"Kim?" Ron tried again, but Kim held up her hand to silence him.

"Ron, enough," she said quietly, folding her arms across her chest and leaning her head against the cold window, staring out at the midnight blue clouds whooshing past them. In all the years she'd known Ron, after all the good and bad times they'd been through together, all the missions, from a cat stuck in a tree to the Lorwardian invasion, even when he acted like the biggest dork she had ever laid eyes on, Kim had never _once _suspected him of lying to her. And the fact that her trust in him was being severely tested hurt Kim deeper than any physical injury Shego had ever given her.

* * *

A/N: And Kim and Ron are back to square one. Geez...well, such is the course of true love.

Please read and review!


	10. Just a Day Trip to Japan

A/N: Here's chapter 9, and now Kim and Ron are off to Japan. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 9—Just a Day Trip to Japan

It was quickly turning into the worst summer vacation of Ron's short life. Well okay, Camp Wannaweep was still the worst, but this one was getting right up there. First of all, there was the whole "being framed for theft" thing that was not settling well with him. Wade had managed to divert the authorities with false evidence and information regarding Ron's whereabouts, meanwhile trying to track down who the _real _thieves were. But the fact that he was a wanted man made Ron feel pretty crummy in the tummy whenever he thought about it, and wondering how long he was going to be able to keep this from his parents made him queasy as well.

And then there was Kim. Ron had gotten angry at her about her scholarship, now she was tweaked at him over the bracelet, and both were hurting from it all. He couldn't deny it any longer; their relationship was on a slow, downward spiral, and if one of them didn't do something fast, it was going to crash and burn. Having less of a stubborn streak than his girlfriend, Ron figured that person was going to have to be him.

Early that morning, he went down the stairs to where the guest room was, and heard Kim's voice. Pushing open her bedroom door, he saw that she was on her phone, talking in a fast, stage whisper so as not to wake Ron's baby sister.

"Please, just get someone to cover the shift for me…it's just something Ron and I need to do…No! Monique, urgh, not like _that_…it's part of the mission…I'll pay you back for this, I promise…Thanks so much, Monique. Bye." Kim hung up the phone and turned around to get off the bed, only to find Ron standing in the doorway. For a moment, they just stood and stared at eachother.

"And…that's my cue to leave," Ron chickened out, whirling on his heel.

"Ron, wait," Kim said softly, catching up behind him. She checked the hallway to make sure the tweebs weren't spying on them, then looked back at Ron. "About last night…"

"KP, I _told _you I was sorry," Ron said exasperatedly. "What do I have to do, buy you some other piece of jewelry to make it up to you?"

"_No_. Obviously you're having issues in that department," Kim said firmly; she'd buy her own engagement ring if she had to. Pushing the thought of marriage from her mind, she pressed on. "I know you're sorry, and I admit I was pretty harsh last night. I'm still weirded out about this whole sitch…but not enough to push you away." She looked deep into his brown eyes and smiled. "You really said all that when we were eight years old?"

"Yeah," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Pretty sick and wrong, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Kim said. There was a pause, then Ron stuck out his hand. "So, uh…friends again?"

Ron's hand was left hanging as Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

"I _am_ sorry, Kim," Ron said into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too," Kim said as she pulled back. "I'm sorry I act so stubborn…and I'm sorry that I have to do things like_ this_." She pulled a long envelope out of her pocket, the address facing her so Ron could not read it.

"What—?" Ron began, but they heard footsteps as Anne came up the stairs.

"Kimmie, I'm headed out," she said, and Kim handed her the envelope.

"It's all set, mom," Kim said half-heartedly, and Anne smiled over at Ron. "I knew you'd understand, Ron," Anne said, descending the stairs once again.

"Okay, _what _was that?" Ron asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction Kim's mother just left.

"That was a letter to Oxford University," Kim said, "telling them I'm accepting their scholarship."

Ron felt his stomach drop like he was on a rollercoaster. "I—wha—KP, why did you—?!"

_Beep—beep—BEEP, beep_

_Seriously, does Wade have us bugged so he can call at the __worst__ possible times?_ Ron thought, then backtracked. _Yeah, he probably does._

"Jet plane all set, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Be ready at nine sharp," Wade answered, reading off his screen.

"Got it," said Kim, hanging up. Ron opened his mouth to speak again, but Kim gently placed a finger on his lips. "Ron, lets just go to Yamanouchi and get the information we need without creating any waves, alright?" Without waiting for a response, she went into the guest room to grab her backpack, then walked past Ron to head down the stairs.

_Easier said than done_, Ron thought, waiting a few moments before following Kim down the stairs, knowing that today would definitely be interesting.

* * *

Normally, Ron would have been stoked about visiting the Yamanouchi ninja school. Like Camp Wannaweep, it felt like his element; a place where he knew his way around, but in a more positive sense than his childhood camp in that he felt like he _belonged_ here. Seeing Yori and Master Sensei again was definitely going to be the upside to this trip. The reason they were dropping in on this surprise visit was a bit less pleasant, and even Ron had to admit that this whole thing with the Elfens and their archvillians was quickly becoming one of the toughest missions he and Kim had ever attempted to completed.

As the pilot announced that they were about to land, Ron looked over at Kim, who glanced back and gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. His gaze traveled down to her left wrist, where she wore her bracelet, and he stiffened. He regretted the day he had ever laid eyes on that bracelet, regretted the night he had given his best friend something they both believed was special, a symbol of the bond between them that he hoped, with all his heart, would never break. Ron could tell that this whole sitch was stressing his girlfriend out, and even though it had been an innocent gesture ten years ago, he still felt completely responsible for the drama Kim was going through.

Ten minutes later, Kim and Ron had descended the plane and began a short trek up the mountain to where the ninja school resided.

"Ya know, we should've brought Han," Ron said, trying to make small talk. "She would've enjoyed seeing this place again."

"This isn't exactly supposed to be 'fun,' Ron," Kim said as they crossed the bridge leading to the school. "And we've got enough on our plate without wondering if your baby sister's going to run off and get lost somewhere."

"Stoppable-san!" exclaimed a female voice, and Kim and Ron whirled around to see Yori coming around a corner of the main building, a smile lighting up her sweet, olive-skinned face. She wore a bright pink kimono and her jet black hair was slightly longer than when they had last seen her.

"Yori, hey!" Ron called back. Yori threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly for several moments, while Kim attempted to act as if she were casually examining her nails.

"And Kim Possible!" Yori said cheerily, finally pulling away from Ron.

"Hi, Yori," Kim said with a large smile as the two girls acknowledged eachother. Ron didn't think even the Lotus Blade could cut through the tension he felt emitting between them.

"Well, this is a surprise," Yori said, opening a brightly colored sun umbrella to shade herself from the harsh afternoon sun.

"I hope we're not catching you at a bad time," Kim said, "but we'd like to speak with Sensei, if that's possible."

"I shall inform Sensei of your arrival," Yori said as she led them into the main building of the ninja school. It was quite deserted during the summer holidays, the three of them able to hear their footsteps echoing in the front hall. "Wait here," Yori told them as she disappeared behind a tapestry. Ron stared after her, never noticing before how her hips swished back and forth while she walked…

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Kim snapped at him, and Ron whipped around to grin at her sheepishly; how long had he been staring?

"Hey, c'mon KP, you—you gotta admit she looks pretty," Ron said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Kim said, not returning the smile. "Who does she think she is, with that cute little kimono act she's put together? If she thinks she's going to just—!"

"Kim, quit jellin' and sit down," Ron said, and Kim looked behind her to see that Ron had sat down on the small bench in the hallway. Kim sighed and sat down next to him, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin in her hands. She felt Ron's hand brush lightly onto her head, his fingers gently playing with her hair.

"If you'd walked in looking like that, I'd be drooling like a Mad Dog," Ron said, and Kim smiled slightly.

"Nice save," she said, sitting up straighter and leaning her back against the wall. Ron let his hand fall back into his lap, his gaze never leaving Kim's face.

"Kim?" he asked quietly. "Why did you have to accept that scholarship?"

Kim folded her arms across her chest and paused before answering. "I _told _you, Ron. Mom and Dad said that I had to accept that scholarship unless I had a really good reason not to."

"Oh, and _I'm_ not good enough?" Ron said, throwing his arms up.

"Ron, please," Kim whispered. "We're in a public place in a foreign country."

"It's okay, they know me here," Ron said, waving his hand dismissively as Kim turned her body towards him.

"Ron, I wasn't asking for your permission to go to Oxford," she said, almost sadly. "I just wanted to assure myself that you'd be alright with it."

"Well...I…I don't know if I am, alright?" Ron said, looking away from her gaze.

Kim paused. "Well, when you're ready to talk about it, I'm ready to listen. But it's _done, _Ron. There's nothing I can do about this scholarship."

"Yeah, and there's nothing_ I_ can do about a stupid mistake I made ten years ago," Ron said, looking back at her with a knowing expression.

"Okay, I deserved that," Kim said. "So we both screwed up, and as long as neither of us screw up again, I think we'll be okay."

They looked up as Yori returned, with the elderly headmaster, Sensei, behind her.

"Greetings, Stoppable-san," said Sensei with a brief bow as Kim and Ron stood to greet him.

"Sensei, my main man! Wazzup?!" Ron exclaimed. Yori giggled, and Kim shot her a dirty look when her back was turned.

"I must once again congratulate you on finally tapping into the full strength of your Mystical Monkey Power," Sensei said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "It served you well."

"Yeah, it did," Ron said reminiscently, remembering his epic struggle with the Lorwardians.

"Uh, Ron?" Kim waved a hand in front of his glazed eyes. "Not that we're not all proud of you, but can we get back to the reason why we're here?"

"Oh, uh, sure thing, KP," Ron said, clearing his throat and standing up straighter.

"Sensei, we're here to ask you a few questions about this," Kim said, removing the bracelet from her wrist and handing it to Sensei. "Does the blue jewel in the center resemble anything familiar to you?"

Sensei stared at the sapphire for a few moments, as though entranced by it. Then he uttered three words very softly: "_Diligo undying vox_." He looked back over at Kim. "Where did you get this, Possible-san?"

"Well, it's a long story from years ago, but…Ron gave it to me as a present when we were very young," Kim said, glancing briefly over at her best friend, and Ron was grateful that she left out most of the details. "But what's important now, Sensei, is what _you _know. This element was found in the waterfall further back down the mountain. What is it and how did it get there?"

"And what the heck did you just say a second ago?" Ron asked. "Something in Japanese?"

"No," said Kim thoughtfully. "It was _Latin_, wasn't it?"

There was a pause, then Ron said, "Uh, yeah…totally flunked Latin my junior year."

"If you'd just followed the study guide I made out for you, you would have at least passed second semester," Kim hissed at him under her breath.

"I _convieniently _managed to lose it before the final exam," Ron hissed back. "I couldn't understand it anyway, like it was in some foreign language or something—"

"_Diligo undying vox_," Sensei cut in as Kim opened her mouth to respond, "is indeed Latin, meaning 'love's undying power.'"

"So…love has something to do with the element?" Kim asked.

"Love, Possible-san, has _everything _to do with the element," said Sensei. "You do know the capabilities of the element thus far?"

"Yeah, it uses your body heat to make you immortal or something like that," Ron said.

"Do you mean 'invincible,' Ron?" Kim suggested.

"Somethin' with an 'i'" Ron shrugged.

"What you do not know, then," Sensei continued, "is that the only way the element can reach its full potential is through the sensation of true love between a man and a woman."

Kim and Ron were silent, looking at eachother out the corner of their eyes.

"When you make contact with that one special person, the one you care for most in this world, heart rate and adrenaline will rise at an alarming pace. Something—" Sensei added with a twinkle in his eye "—I am sure you are both aware of."

"I…guess so," said Kim, never really noticing anything of the sort before. Then again, she did feel happiest, most confident whenever Ron was by her side, either at school or on a mission.

"Stoppable-san, let me ask you this," Sensei said, turning to Ron. "What was going through your mind when you reached the peak of your Mystical Monkey Power? Who was the one person you were thinking about?"

Ron's eyes slowly widened as realization dawned on him. "Kim," he replied. "The Lorwardians threatened to kill her, and she fell unconscious…because of me."

"Ron, it wasn't your f—" Kim began, but Ron put a hand on her shoulder, and she fell silent.

"I wasn't tapping into the power on purpose," Ron explained. "All I knew was that if I didn't do something fast, they would have…KP would have been taken away from me. Probably for forever."

His voice broke and he looked down at his feet. Kim could feel tears forming in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss Ron's cheek gently.

"It's okay, Ron," she said softly in his ear. "I'm right here."

Ron enveloped Kim in his arms and held her close. "I guess it was love, but I was afraid, too. Afraid of losing you, and…I'd never been so scared in my life."

Kim rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly. Her boyfriend might do, or say, some pretty stupid things, or he might completely make a mess of a mission. But when Ron continually assured her that he would always keep her safe, it made up for everything else in the world. Neither of them noticed that Yori had looked away pointedly, her eyes fixed on a wall some ten feet away.

Sensei cleared his throat loudly, and the young couple was brought crashing back to reality.

"Um—uh, yeah," Ron said, flustered. He let go of Kim and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. "So—uh—that's it."

"So, do you now see the connection?" asked Sensei, holding up the bracelet. "This element works in a similar way your power did for you." He began to pace as he spoke. "What interests me, however, is how the element has ended up in your possession, Possible-san."

"That seems to be the question of the day," Kim began. "We know that it all started when the element was discovered in that waterfall by supervillian, Mel Elfen ten years ago, and he brought it—"

"That," Sensei said, his pacing ceasing suddenly, "is where you are wrong."

"What?" Ron asked. "Wade told us it was—" he suddenly gasped loudly. "Wade was _wrong_? Wade's _never_ wrong!"

"Dramatic much?" Kim shot at him hastily before turning back to Sensei. "But he's got a point. We were told that Mel Elfen was the one who discovered it in the waterfall."

"No, no, the element was not _formed _in the waterfall," Sensei said. "It was placed there by the element's original founder."

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

Sensei paused, not taking his gaze off of Kim. "It is indeed curious that _you _have possession of the _diligo undying vox_."

"Why is that?" Kim asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Because one hundred years ago, it was founded…by your ancestor, Miriam Possible."

* * *

A/N: Okay, now I know what you're all thinking: "Could she have made this story any more complicated?" Personally, I was just writing and this plotline came to me, and the next thing I knew, it was part of the story. Plus, I love the "Rewriting History" episode, so that may have something to do with it.

Please read and review!


	11. The Low Blow

A/N: Hi everyone! Yeah, I know it's been forever since I updated this one, but now that I have more time, I hope to give this one my full attention now. So here's Chapter 10, and what a multi-layered chapter it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 10—The Low Blow

The silence following Sensei's revelation was nearly deafening. Kim stared at Sensei, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted in shock. Yori looked mildly surprised, yet still seemed somewhat distracted, as if this piece of information was insignificant compared to what was running through her mind. Finally after several stunned moments, it was Ron who piped up.

"Wha—wait, you mean—she _actually _existed?"

"She did," said Kim, her mouth still dry. "After we had that _extremely _vivid dream at the museum, I went home and looked her up in our family tree. She wasn't my aunt, she was my great-great grandmother, and she actually was an ace reporter for Middleton Times." Kim ran a hand through her hair and sighed thoughtfully. "But how does that connect with the element?"

"This I cannot answer," said Sensei. "I do know that Miriam was the one to name the element _Diligo undying vox._"

"'Love's undying power,'" Kim repeated softly. "But…why? Something must have happened for her to come up with a phrase like that."

"Miriam Possible hid the element away in the waterfall, where it remained until your archfoe rediscovered it," said Sensei. "This, and only this much I am certain of. My grandfather was head of Yamanouchi when she was here in Japan with the element. But all records of her association with the element and its abilities have been lost…or destroyed by Miriam herself."

"That is just too _weird_," said Ron, clapping a hand to his forehead. "Why would Mim want to hide a great discovery like that?"

"There has to be way more to this story," Kim said conclusively. "Mim was strong, she had a lot of spirit…kinda like me. Whatever caused her to hide the element away must have been huge. We have to get home and start researching on this."

"Aw man, I didn't want to hear the word 'research' until September," Ron whined half to himself.

Kim ignored him as she turned back to Sensei and bowed. "Thank you very much Sensei. Your information has been extremely helpful."

"I am glad to be of service," said Sensei, returning the bow. "I will see the both of you outside."

The elderly ninja moved toward the entrance with Kim at his heels. Ron made to follow behind her when Yori, who had remained silent for so long, tapped Ron lightly on the shoulder.

"A word, Stoppable-san?" she asked. Kim looked back at her suspiciously, and Ron mouthed "one minute" before following Yori back behind the tapestry.

"Alrighty, so what's on my favorite ninja's mind?" Ron said with a grin, but when he looked directly at Yori, he saw that she was not smiling and her eyes were downcast.

"Stoppable-san, I feel obliged to warn you of…prior to your sudden visit to Yamanouchi, Sensei had a vision of—oh, he had forbidden me to mention it to you or Possible-san, should our paths cross, but I cannot keep this from you—"

"Whoa, Yori, slow down," Ron said, taking her by the shoulders as if trying to soothe the subtle panic that had crept into the young woman's voice. "Now what's the sitch? Sensei had a vision of me and Kim and you're not allowed to tell me about it…but you feel like you have to?"

"It is a great danger," Yori said in apprehension, "beyond anything either of you have faced before. Sensei has anticipated a great struggle between the forces of good and evil in the very near future."

"That's it?" Ron said, and he almost laughed in relief. "Yori, c'mon, that's nothin' KP and I can't handle. We're totally prepared for anyth—"

"_Please_, Stoppable-san, heed me," Yori pleaded, her hands clasped tightly together. "Sensei…his words were: 'Two will fight when the battle's begun…but only one will live to see its end.'"

Ron paused, letting the words sink in, then his grip on Yori's shoulders tightened suddenly. "So…so that means…one of us is gonna—" _Die?_ He couldn't say it aloud. The concept, the very thought of it made him sick with fear. All of the years of fighting crime around the world, to have it come to an abrupt end with either his downfall…or _Kim's_?

_No_, came a voice, not from Ron's head which was spinning out of control, but from what was unmistakably, his heart. With everything he possessed, he would do anything to make sure no harm came to either of them…_especially _not Kim.

"No. Yori, no, that's—that won't happen," Ron said. "We survived an alien attack that could've destroyed the earth. We'll be fine, we—we can do anything." It was strange; he knew it was always Kim who could do anything. But together, they were truly unstoppable. Yori turned away towards a long table, on which rested a long velvet case. She took it from the table and held it out for Ron to see.

"It is likely that you will need all of the help you can get," she said solemnly. "That is why I am giving you two things. Here is the first." And she opened the case to reveal a weapon Ron knew all too well.

"The Lotus Blade," he whispered, running his hand over it. "Yori, are you sure—"

"Monkeyfist has been resurrected from his path of the Yono under which he was imprisoned," Yori explained. "I believe it is of great importance that I give the Blade to you before he attempts to steal it from us." She closed the case and handed it to him, Ron's mouth still slightly agape. Yori then reached into a small drawer in the table and pulled out a small, white stone, almost like a pearl.

"I shall also give you," she added, holding out the object to Ron, "The Stone of Tempus."

"Oh wait, 'tempus'…I know this one, uh…" Ron pondered the Latin word before it suddenly dawned on him. "T-time! The Stone of Time?"

Yori nodded, "This stone will allow you to travel backward in time, once and only once in your entire lifetime."

"Only once?" Ron repeated, his face falling a bit in disappointment, then he took the stone from her and put it in his pocket, "Guess I better make it a good one, huh?" He looked over at Yori, who finally managed a small smile, which he returned. "Yori, uh…why are you doing all this for me?"

Yori paused and took a step closer to Ron, "You are a great warrior, Stoppable-san, and you have proven this in the fullness of your Mystical Monkey Power. Your strength is vast, and your heart is pure. Perhaps because of this…I cannot deny caring for you a great deal."

"Yeah, I uh…I care about you too, Yori," Ron said genuinely. He moved towards her to embrace his young ninja friend, and Yori did so as well—only to have her lips meet his, in what Ron unmistakably knew was a meaningful kiss. It took several moments, as the kiss deepened, for Ron to realize what was happening, and who his heart _really _belonged to, before he gently pushed her away. "Yori…" Ron said slightly breathlessly, but Yori placed her finger on his lips and nodded, showing that she understood.

"Kim Possible is very fortunate to have you in her life," Yori whispered. "You were wise to choose her." And with that, she turned and disappeared behind the tapestry.

Ron whipped around and hastily glanced behind him, making absolutely certain that Kim wasn't going to suddenly appear, her eyes blazing in anger. Then he sighed and slowly made his way to follow where Kim and Sensei had left. _Just pretend it never happened_, Ron thought to himself over and over, as if thinking it repeatedly would make it go away. _Pretend that beautiful ninja you used to crush on didn't just lock lips with you. You have to forget it. You love Kim, and you can't do this to her._ Kim…he recalled the time Bonnie Rockwaller had kissed him during Homecoming, and how Kim nearly _killed_ him. If she ever found out about _Yori_—he shuddered. Kim could never know, _never _find out what had just taken place…

* * *

"Wow…who knew the sidekick was a cheater," Shego said in subtle amazement, watching the clip replay on the Elfens' oversized monitor for the third time. Charity was beside herself with delight, her hands clasped together tightly.

"This is _perfect_," the villainess said in a hushed voice. "Drakken, you outdid yourself, discovering that Team Possible's computer genius had the boy microchipped."

"_And _I stole those Fly-On-The-Wall Cameras from Global Justice for you to use," Drakken stated proudly. "But how did you know Team Possible was in Japan?"

"Oh, we have our ways," Charity said with a smile. This, however, was pure luck. That young blonde-haired man, the object of Kim Possible's affections, kissing his little Japanese sweetheart. If this didn't break the teen heroine, she didn't know what would. But they wouldn't make this public yet—oh no, they would wait on this one. Dementor was nearly finished with his plan to corner Team Possible, plus Shego had been working night and day to complete Phase Two of Operation Scandal. The evil woman turned in her chair to look at Shego.

"Yeah?" Shego asked, raising her eyebrow at her new boss.

"Is everything set for the next phase?" Charity asked.

"The new issue of _Secret Teen_ doesn't come out for another couple of weeks," Shego relayed to her, clicking around her computer screen a few times, then sitting back in her chair. "But…I just sent it to them."

"Hmm," muttered Charity thoughtfully. "Well, better late than never, I suppose. Besides, this will give Dementor more time to develop his battle plan."

She walked away from Shego, who folded her arms and closed her eyes, thinking, "Sorry about this, Kimmie…"

* * *

"Sorry about this, Kim," said Wade apologetically, "but when I ran a web search on 'Miriam Possible' and '_diligo undying vox_,' nothing came up."

Kim sighed; she hated that feeling of helplessness that came over her whenever they hit a dead end. It had been over two weeks since their trip to Japan, and they had not gotten any further on the mystery of Miriam Possible and the element in Kim's bracelet. Not to mention the mystery of the Smarty Mart thefts hadn't been solved either, meaning she still couldn't clear Ron's name, and she didn't know how much longer Wade would be able to give the authorities false evidence regarding the case. It was all incredibly frustrating for Kim, and in truth, it was ruining what could very well be her last summer together with Ron.

The only time she had been able to get her mind off the case was last Friday, when Ron had treated her to dinner and a concert. For the first time that summer, Kim had had a blast, laughing and dancing in the aisles with Ron and a few other people, who looked and acted like they'd had a little too much to drink. It was late that night when they had gotten back to Ron's house, where everyone else was already asleep. Kim had sat down on the sofa to slip off her dress shoes when she felt her boyfriend move close to her, slipping his arms around her waist. Kim hesitated slightly, wondering where this sudden display of affection was coming from, but it wasn't long before she succumbed, and before she knew it, they were making out in the semidarkness. Since then, they had inexplicably been a little more flirty with eachother than usual. Even now, Ron was playing footsie with her under the table at their booth in Bueno Nacho, while he downed his second Grande-Sized Naco.

"Ron, cut it out! I'm working here," Kim scolded him playfully. Ron relented, cutting a third of his Naco for Rufus, who squeaked happily, "Oooh, Naco! Yummy!"

"What's the sitch on the villain front?" Kim asked, getting desperate for new leads.

"Right now, all's pretty quiet," said Wade.

"You're kidding," Kim said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "It's been, like, three weeks since we clashed with Killigan."

"Well remember, the Elfen's technology is way ahead of its time. So…there's a really good chance I'm not hacking into the system completely." Wade looked slightly disappointed in himself, and Kim couldn't help noticing.

"Hey, c'mon, don't beat yourself up, Wade," she said with an encouraging smile. "You still rock in my book."

"Thanks Kim," the boy genius said. "I'll keep working on this for you. Wade out!"

Kim clicked off the Kimmunicator and looked up to see Ron, with a puppy-dog pout etched on his face. She grinned evilly as their game of footsie progressed, until Ron finally jumped up from his seat.

"Alright, KP, you asked for it!" Ron shouted. He ran around the table, dove into the seat next to Kim and began to tickle her. She shrieked with mirth before calling it quits.

"Okay, okay I surrender! I give up, Ron!" Kim screamed as Ron yielded. As Kim sighed and pushed her hair away from her face, she couldn't help recalling those old sleepovers she and Ron used to have, and the countless pillow fights she had creamed him in. "Wow, we haven't fooled around like that in _years_."

"And you said that next time," Ron said, tucking a stand of hair she'd missed behind her ear, "you'd let me win."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Kim chuckled, placing her arms around his neck and pulling his head down close to hers. "Well, don't get used to it, Stoppable."

"Urgh, _there's_ a barf factor," said a cool voice next to the booth, and Kim and Ron both turned to see Bonnie Rockwaller rolling her eyes at them, holding a tightly furled magazine in her hand. She suddenly laughed, "Of course, Ron Stoppable is now the _luckiest_ guy in the world—dating the _sexy_ Kim Possible."

"Hey, she is _not _sexy!" Ron jumped to Kim's defense, then backtracked. "Well, I mean—yeah, she is—but I—"

"Since when is 'sexy' being associated with my name?" Kim asked, staring Bonnie down.

"See for yourself," the sly brunette grinned, unfurling the magazine she was holding and slamming it down on the table. Kim and Ron both gasped. It was July's issue of _Secret Teen_, and there on the front cover, was Kim, smiling flirtatiously—and wearing nothing but a white sheet.

"Enjoy," smirked Bonnie, swishing off to join a group of girls, who also had copies of the magazine, and were laughing loudly and pointing at Kim. "Woohoo! Go Possible!" a group of guys at another table whooped, holding up the cover and catcalling in their direction. Kim just sat there and stared around at all the laughing faces, her hands shaking, her anger beyond words.

"How—how is this possible?" Ron finally said, shaking his head incredulously. "You never did a photo shoot for _Secret Teen_."

"No, I didn't," Kim said, her voice shaking. "I wouldn't! I would never, _ever _put myself on display like this! This—this isn't even low, it's _scandal_!" The laughter around her seemed to grow louder, and Kim couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of her seat and dashed out the door, into the parking lot.

"KP, wait!" Ron called after her. Incensed by his girlfriend's humiliation, he took the magazine, ripped off the cover and crumpled it up into a ball before taking off out the door after Kim. Once he reached the parking lot, he saw Kim get into her car and slam the door shut. Ron rushed over to the Sloth and opened the door to the passenger side to sit next to her.

"Kim?" Ron asked tentatively, watching Kim panting heavily with her arms crossed over her chest, refusing to look at him. "I think it's safe to say you're freaking—"

"Yes Ron, I'm freaking!" Kim shouted. "I've worked my whole life to stay an average, well-rounded girl, who just _happens_ to save the world in her spare time! Now one fake photo comes out for the whole world to see, and my entire reputation is _shot_! So yeah, Ron, I think I've got a good reason to freak right now!"

"Kim, look, I'll—I'll call Wade. We'll find out who did this, and we'll get out the word it's a fake," Ron said reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

"It's not that _simple_, Ron!" Kim yelled. Then she stopped, seeing the distressed look on Ron's face, and leaned against the window, hiding her face with her hand. "Oh Ron, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help, and I—I shouldn't be mad at you, I'm sorry…"

"Shh, it's alright," Ron said, holding her hand in both of his. Kim tried to brush away her tears quickly, but Ron saw and reached up to dry her tear-streaked face.

"You know," Kim said, her voice constricted with emotion, "just because I battle bad guys and save the world frequently doesn't mean I'm not a normal person—and I that I can get really hurt and embarrassed by something like this. Somehow I've been degraded to some kind of _celebrity_ that they can spread rumors about." She looked fondly at Ron, who still had her face cupped in his hand. "But you…you knew me before all of this, Ron. Before we started this whole 'save-the-world' thing, you knew the person I really was: an over-achieving, hot-tempered, basic average girl. And that's why I trust you, Ron…and I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me."

Ron could feel the guilt practically crushing his insides. _Why did she have to say that? _he thought despairingly. Remembering his moment with Yori, her lips crushed against his, made him feel sick. Kim trusted him, and for the first time in his life, he had completely betrayed her.

Kim finally straightened up and smiled at him, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Uh, Kim?" Ron said as Kim started the engine.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, the truth is…" He had to tell her. It wasn't fair to keep this from her; she had to know. He opened his mouth—then closed it again. This would mean putting their entire relationship on the line, and he wasn't willing to gamble that. It meant the world to him, so he decided to go on pretending it hadn't happened. "I—I love you," he finished with a forced smile.

Kim sighed and hugged him tightly, sniffling into his shoulder. "You know that's the first time you've actually said 'I love you', Ron?!" she gushed, kissing the side of his head. "I mean, I know you've _shown_ it in more ways than one, but to hear you _say _it--oh Ron, I love you, too. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything else in the world."

"Neither would I, Kim," Ron said, and he meant it. But he seriously considered using Yori's Stone of Tempus to go back and stop the biggest mistake he'd ever made. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep up this charade, but for Kim's sake, it would be worth it.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say here, except Ron sure needs to get himself out of that hole he keeps digging deeper and deeper for himself...

Please read and review!


	12. Wedding Plans and Parental Controls

A/N: Here's Chapter 11, and things just keep getting worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 11—Wedding Plans and Parental Controls

"Kim!" cried a female voice from the Middleton Mall's Club Banana. Kim and Ron, who had been walking hand in hand, stopped in front of the doorway to see Monique rushing towards them. "I just saw _Secret Teen_! Say it ain't so, girl!"

"It ain't so," Kim reassured her friend. "Someone faked it _really _well and sent it out for the world to see. You know I'd never strip down in public like that!"

"Ya know, this is like when they framed _me _for stealing the Smarty Mart funds," Ron said suddenly. "Hang on a sec…you don't think the same people who framed me sent out this picture, do you?"

"I guess it's possible," Monique said as they walked towards the food court.

"It has to be," said Kim. "Either way, someone is definitely out to get us both."

"I hate to say this, guys," Monique said thoughtfully, "but it sounds like the culprits are trying to slander you two out of business."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean once word gets out that Ron's a thief and Kim's a sex symbol, no one's really gonna want to ask for you guys' help anymore," Monique explained. Kim and Ron stared at eachother; Monique had a _really _good point. While they didn't particularly enjoy endangering their lives so frequently, nothing else in the world compared to that feeling of accomplishment they both experienced once each mission was completed. Now the fact that someone was trying to take that away from them made Kim's blood boil.

They had just reached the food court when another horrifying thought occurred to Kim, and she gasped out loud.

"What?" Ron and Monique said at once, whipping around to look at her.

"Oxford," Kim whispered.

"Say what?" Monique asked.

"When the staff at Oxford sees that photo, they'll take away my scholarship!" Kim exclaimed. She dropped into a chair in the food court and buried her face in her hands. "Urgh, could this timing have _been _any worse?"

"Yeah, that's, uh…pretty awful, KP," said Ron. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, and Monique knew why. If Kim lost her scholarship to England, forcing her to stay here in Middleton, Ron would be secretly thrilled.

"Look Kim, have you called Wade yet?" Monique asked, pulling up a chair next to her.

"Done," Kim replied, raising her head to rest it on her hand. "He said he'd contact _Secret Teen _and tell them the photo's not real, and then he was going to run a trace to see if he could find out who _sent _the photo in the first place."

"Well, see?" said Monique with a smile, "That little genius' got it all taken care of."

"I know," Kim said glumly, "But this major hit to my pride? That's something he _can't _undo." Ron went over to sit on Kim's other side, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon KP, you're still this same crime-fighter-slash-cheerleader you've always been," he said with a grin. "And now when you end up on David Letterman someday, you'll have a story all set."

The girls both laughed, Kim feeling a lot better that she'd been in a while. "Thanks you guys," she said, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "I just hope the rest of the world is as forgiving as you two are."

"Not to mention your parents," Ron pointed out. At that, Kim's heart froze, as she realized there was still one more obstacle in this magazine photo sitch she needed to overcome.

* * *

_This is gonna be the smallest wedding in history,_ Shego thought dismally, looking over her guest list for the hundredth time. As a reward for successfully completing her part in getting Kim Possible's name in the tabloids, Charity had given her the week off to plan her wedding.

"Wow, a whole _week_," muttered Shego sarcastically, "How generous." She was doing all the work in preparation for the big day in August, while Drakken got all chummy with Mel and Charity, just like the old days. Shego had not been fairing as well in that department. This was partly due to—well, okay, it was _completely_ due to the fact that her conscience was starting to get the better of her. On the one hand, she and Drakken were finally accomplishing what they'd been trying to do for so long: defeating Kim Possible and taking over the world. But on the other hand, she couldn't get Charity's biting words out of her head…

_Should you find yourself in a tight spot, your only other alternative…will be to kill either Kim Possible or her beloved partner._

Shego threw the list aside and buried her face in her hands, feeling a definite migraine coming on. She knew the Elfens' strategic approaches pretty well, from back when she and Drakken had collaborated with them on evil schemes. Charity Elfen had been the one to get her started in villainy right after she'd left her brothers to join Drakken. The elder villainess had taught the then young Shego, fresh out of high school, close to eighteen different types of kung fu—two more than what the _famous _Kim Possible knew.

_But why does it always have to be do or die with these people? __Literally__?_ To make Little Miss Perfect Princess helpless and vulnerable so that one of Drakken's plans could _in fact _pull through—_that _was Shego's dream come true. But to actually _kill _her? That was a line, a thin line that Shego had danced along only once before: during Drakken's Diablo scheme, when she had fought Kim to the point where her razor-sharp nails had drawn blood from the girl's arm. But she had _never _placed a toe across that line, striking the teen a fatal blow. Maybe, like Team Possible, killing the opponent just wasn't her style. But she was thinking too far down the road. At this point, hopefully Dementor or Monkeyfist would be able to get the bracelet away from her, then Shego wouldn't have to ponder this any longer.

There was a soft knock on the door to her room, and Drakken poked his head in, "Still busy?"

"Actually, just finishing up the invitations," said Shego, stacking the addressed envelopes up and handing them to him. "You can mail these on your way out."

"Goody," said Drakken, placing them on the table near the doorway. Shego had just turned back around in her seat when she felt his strong arms embrace her from behind. She sighed contentedly as Drakken breathed in her thick, dark hair deeply. "Got my tux yesterday," he stated proudly.

"'Bout time," scoffed Shego, but smiled in spite of herself. Procrastinator to the end he may be, but so far he hadn't let her down completely in the wedding plans. In fact, he'd _really _stepped up, performance-wise and as a person, ever since that night they had sat down and admitted their feelings for eachother. Shego had liked—well, tolerated—the old Drakken just fine, but she was completely head over heels for the new, more adept Dr. Drakken.

Her fiancé turned her chair around so she was facing him. "Are you…okay with all of this?" he asked hesitantly. He looked so uncomfortable that Shego couldn't stop her heart from going out to him. He frequently talked to her in that "I don't deserve you" tone, maybe because she knew it made her feel wanted…made her feel _loved_.

"Aw, sure I am, Dr. D.," said Shego. "I mean, it took me awhile to admit it, even to myself. But heck, now—" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly—"I've never been more sure of anything else."

"Oh, no, no, not the wedding," Drakken said hastily. "I mean our ultimate revenge on Kim Possible and what's-his-name?"

Shego's expression faltered, only for a moment, then she put on that evil grin she knew he loved. "Hey c'mon, you know how long I've waited to see Kimmie fail. And _no one _can settle the score better than the _Elfens_." She emphasized that last sentence for all it was worth, hoping she'd score bonus points for giving Drakken's buddies high praise.

"But just three weeks ago, you wanted her to be your maid of honor—not that I'm complaining or anything," Drakken said, with a swift cover-up. Shego pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the window. The view was that of the main room of the Elfens lair, where she had spent countless hours up to no good. Well sure, she was Shego: sassy, evil, and considered by many Kim Possible's greatest rival. As much as her conscience nagged her, the do-gooder she was in her youth was really and truly dead. She had jumped at the opportunity for a long-term caper with the Elfens, and this only proved that her mind was set.

"Look, that was when I thought we'd changed," Shego finally said huffily. "But since we apparently _haven't _, then things are back to the norm, and I'm back to wanting to wipe the floor with Kimmie's guts."

That last part was a lie, and she knew it. For a moment, Drakken cast a bit of a frightened glance at her. Then he relaxed and said, "Well, _that's _the spirit Charity's been looking for in you." As he gathered up the invitations and turned to leave the room, Shego stared after him. If she couldn't even be honest with herself, how could she be honest with her long-time partner and friend?

She was about to flop down on the bed when her cell phone vibrated against the hard, wood table. Shego picked it up to look at the caller ID—and knew her bad day had just gotten worse. _Oh God please, not them. Not __now__._ She sighed; with the wedding coming up, she knew she'd have to face them sooner or later.

"Hello?" she answered unenthusiastically.

"Hey little sis, how's it going?" came the deep, heroic voice of her oldest brother, Hego.

"Oh, just peachy keen, Hego," Shego said, mentally kicking herself repeatedly; why did she _ever _give them her cell phone number? "What do you w—?"

"You're talking to Shego?!" cried an arrogant voice in the background on Hego's end. "Move over, let _me _talk to her."

"Oh Lord," Shego muttered as her other older brother, Mego, grabbed the phone from Hego. "Shego, I've been meaning to ask you what _I'm_ doing in the wedding. You know, ring bearer, groomsman, what's the deal?"

"You're not—!" Shego began again, but at the same time she heard another click and a pair of younger voices say, "Hi, Shego!"

"Ugh, not you two," Shego moaned, as Mego scolded them, "Hey, _I'm _talking to Shego about _my _role in the wedding. You two can't just—!"

"We know, that's why we're here, too!" said the Wegos cheerfully. "Maybe we could be the caterers or something like that—"

"No!" Shego finally shrieked, silencing all three of them. "You're not doing anything in the wedding, _any _of you! You're gonna come, you're gonna sit in the back, and you're not gonna say a word, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, she went on, "Now if you guys don't mind, I've got an evil scheme to get back to."

"Evil scheme?" asked Hego, who had gotten back on the line. "But sis…we thought you were back on the side of justice now."

_So did I_, Shego thought, feeling her eyes grow wet in confusion and frustration. But she wasn't about to go soft, giving her brothers the satisfaction. She drew herself up and replied, "Well, you were wrong." She hung up without saying goodbye, feeling more lost than she ever had in her life. She knew it was her weakness for power and the importance of being noticed for something life-changing that was overtaking her. No matter what, she knew she'd have to go through with the task of disposing of Team Possible, whether she liked the idea or not.

* * *

"_Kimberly Anne Possible!_"

That was the welcome that greeted Kim and Ron when they got back to the Stoppables' that night: Four parents, sitting side by side on the sofa, with a copy of _Secret Teen_ sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Jim and Tim sniggered.

"Man, Kim…you couldn't _be _in deeper trouble," laughed Tim.

"Boys, upstairs _now_!" shouted Anne, pointing to the stairs as Mrs. Stoppable added, "And please put Hana in her playpen for me. I'll be up in about fifteen minutes."

Jim and Tim looked at their older sister once more and burst into a fit of giggles on their way up the stairs. Kim wanted nothing more than to chase them and wipe the smirks off of their faces. But she had heard the tone in both her parents' voices, and knew that they were seriously tweaked. If looks could kill, the glare her father was giving the both of them now could have _slaughtered_ Team Possible worse than any villain.

"Sit down, both of you," James commanded. Kim and Ron eyed eachother, then sat down in the easy chairs facing their parents. Kim stared down at the magazine on the table and wanted to burn it, rip it to shreds and make everyone forget about it. It was like a bad nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"Dad, look, that picture's not—" Kim began, but her father cut her off, "It's not your turn to talk, Kim." He picked up the magazine and held it up so the cover was facing Kim and Ron. "This is _not _a manner in which I want to see my only daughter conducting herself in. It's disgusting, and _disgraceful_ to the Possible name."

"Mr. Dr.—sir, it's not what you th—"

"Ronald!" shouted Mr. Stoppable. Ron fell silent at once, knowing full well not to cross his father when he used that tone with him.

"I think my daughter is capable of speaking for herself," said James, tossing the magazine into Kim's lap, and sitting back on the sofa with his arms folded. "I'm listening."

"Dad, it's a fake," Kim explained. "You know I'd never do something like this. Someone's just trying to cause trouble and put me out of business, so they put this out." It might have been the truth, but it sure sounded lame and fabricated when voiced aloud. Their parents seemed to think so, too, as Anne crossed her arms at Kim's statement.

"I hardly think that a fake photo would find its way onto the _cover_ of a _nationwide_ magazine," Anne said, and Kim's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying you don't believe me?" Kim asked in an outraged shout.

"As of right now, no," said James, "And do _not _raise your voice to me." Kim was reduced to shocked silence, unable to believe that this was actually happening. "When—wha—how would I have been able to do this photo shoot without you knowing?"

"You and Ron have gone out together every night for the past week, and stayed out _all_ evening Friday!" James shouted. "_Where were you?_"

"We went to a concert!" Kim said truthfully.

"All night?!"

"We—we went to Monique's afterward!" Kim blurted out. That was a lie, but if she had told her father that she and Ron had been making out in the living room, the black-hole clause would most certainly be put into effect. James eyed her suspiciously, and she knew he'd caught her in the lie.

"Uh, can I say something?" Ron asked, raising his hand as if he were in class.

"No," Mrs. Stoppable shot at him, "And don't you _dare _think you're off the hook, young man."

"When were you planning on telling us what happened at Smarty Mart—_three weeks ago_?" Mr. Stoppable asked firmly, and Ron's jaw dropped open as well. "You know, the little instance of security cameras catching _you _stealing funds?"

"I—I was framed!" Ron defended hastily. "I—how did you—?"

"It was on the news earlier this afternoon," Mrs. Stoppable said, "and all of the evidence points to you."

"I thought Wade was diverting the police!" Ron hissed to Kim. That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say, as James jumped to his feet. "Oh, so Wade's in on all of these secrets as well, huh?"

"Dad, there's no secrets! None of this is true!" Kim exclaimed frantically.

"Can you prove it?" James asked.

"I just—you _know _I'd never do this. And Ron is not a thief, and _you _know that!" Kim finished desperately, facing Ron's parents.

"That's not good enough, Kimmie," Anne said, rising from her seat. "We've already made a decision, and until we can get to the bottom of these instances, you two are _not _allowed outside of this house until further notice."

"No mall, no Bueno Nacho—" Ron clapped his hands over his heart—"no friends, no missions—"

"_WHAT?!_" Kim and Ron both screamed as Kim jumped to her feet. "Dad, you can't do that!"

"_Don't _tell me what I can and can't do, Kimberly Anne!" James roared at his daughter, and Kim sank back in her seat as he continued, "And you won't be going out together either." He pointed at Ron, "You will not be taking my daughter out on any more of these so-called 'dates' until we find that the both of you can be trusted again."

"We _can _be trusted!" Ron said urgently. "You have t—"

"This discussion is over, Ronnie," Mrs. Stoppable said resolutely, she and her husband getting up to go to the stairway. "I'm going to put Hana to bed, and expect to see the both of you up there shortly." As they went upstairs, the Possibles got up as well, James standing in front of Kim and holding out his hand, "I'll take that as well."

Kim looked down at her wrist Kimmunicator, then roughly removed it and handed it to her father, without meeting his eyes. It was so unfair, the entire sitch was just so _flawed_. They were totally innocent, without being able to prove it, and now even their own parents didn't believe them. The Possibles moved into the kitchen and closed the door. Kim stood just outside the doorway, where she could hear every word:

"Jim, really, the _missions_?"

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Do you really think she—?"

"Annie, it's her being with Ronald that worries me."

"What?"

"We never had any of this sneaking around late at night before this whole—this whole—_relationship_ started."

"So you don't trust Ron? After all these years—?"

"Annie, boys become men, and men get certain urges. I didn't want to say this in front of his parents, but it's very possible that he may have had a hand in this photo—"

"Jim, now you're being unreasonable!"

"Things were so much simpler when they were young. God, _why _couldn't they have just…_stayed friends_?"

They fell silent as they heard a sob through the kitchen door, then a pair of feet dash up the stairs. "KP!" came Ron's shout as they heard him follow her up the stairs. Anne turned to her husband with her arms folded, "Way to go, dad. She heard everything." She moved towards the kitchen door, then stopped to look back at her stunned husband. "And _you're _going to have to set things right with her eventually, not me." And with that, she left James alone in the kitchen to think about what he'd just done.

* * *

A/N: Can things GET any worse? I'm afraid to say they can, but when Dementor attacks in the next chapter, it'll be a little more difficult for our teen heroes to stop him.

Please read and review!


	13. Dementor Strikes

A/N: Chapter 12 is here! (Movin' right along :D) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 12—Dementor Strikes

"I hate him."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah—I do."

"No, you don't."

"Ron, _so _not the time to argue with me!"

"KP, you do _not hate your dad_. You're just mad at him right now—"

"I can't believe _you're _not mad at him! _You're _the one he wants to send straight into a black hole. _You're _the one he doesn't trust."

Ron sighed and glanced over at the digital clock: 2:32, and they had been back and forth like this for over two hours. He'd _never _seen Kim so upset before; not after she first saw the fake photo, not even after she'd seen what the Lorwardians did to her home. Ron knew how close Kim was with her dad, and to hear from him first hand that he had never fully approved of their relationship was more than she could stand. After he'd followed her up the stairs, she'd slammed the door of the guest room shut and locked it. That had hurt, and Ron stared at the closed door for a few seconds before going up to his own room. But he couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. So shortly after midnight, after both of their parents had gone to bed, he crept down to the guest room as quietly as he could. _All that sneaking around on missions finally pays off in the real world, _he thought with a slight chuckle.

"KP?" he whispered ever so softly, tapping lightly on the door. _She's probably asleep…she can't hear me._ No sooner had he thought this that the guest room door opened, and his best friend flung herself into his arms. "Kim…" he said gently, holding her close as she buried her head in his shoulder to muffle her crying. Now, he sat on the bed with his back against the wall, his girlfriend nestled against his chest as he caressed her hair in his warm embrace. Ron reached over and grabbed a few tissues from the box on the dresser and handed them to her; he could tell she was getting herself worked up again.

"I'm fine," Kim said dismissively at his gesture, but she dabbed at her red, swollen eyes anyway before tossing the tissues aside. "To heck with what Daddy thinks. I love you, Ron, and _I _trust you. That should be all that matters."

Ron's chest tightened as that moment flashed across his mind: Yori's face moving closer to his, and their lips meeting in a long, moist kiss. _Cut that __out__! _Ron scolded himself silently._ You're supposed to be forgetting that ever happened, remember?! _

"I know, Kim," he replied weakly. Kim sat up and turned to face Ron, a small smile crossing her face. Without warning, she leaned in slowly and placed a deep kiss on his lips. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him as his lips moved down her neck, his hands massaging up and down her back, feeling her sweet breath against his face…

"Mmm…Ron, no," Kim moaned, pulling herself away from him gently. Ron looked slightly crestfallen, and she smiled reassuringly, "Trust me; I _do _want to do this with you, but not now."

"I understand," Ron whispered, sitting up taller on the bed and crossing his legs Indian-style. _Mr. Dr. P was right about one thing: Men __do__ get certain urges._ At that, he ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully, "Man, KP, what are we gonna do about all this?"

"I got nothin', Ron," Kim said hopelessly. "The only thing I can think of is calling Wade, but we can't even do _that _anymore 'cause Dad took the Kimmunicator."

"Hey, maybe we can find it!" Ron brightened suddenly. "I mean, it couldn't have gotten far."

"Ron, this is my dad the rocket scientist we're talking about," Kim said. "Knowing him, he probably put it in some high security safe with a combination and an alarm system and hid it in the garage somewhere—"

_Beep, beep, BEEP beep._

It was faint, but they both heard it, glancing first at eachother, then at the door. Ron leapt off the bed and pulled the door open slowly. The four-tone ringer sounded again, and he smiled as he found the source of the sound.

"Or try the hall closet," he hissed back at her. Kim tiptoed out of the room and across the hall, hoping that Ron's parents were as heavy sleepers as hers were. Reaching the closet, she opened it carefully and saw the wrist Kimmunicator's screen lit up in the darkness on the shelf of the closet. In a flash, she grabbed it and hurried back into the room, where Ron closed the door again.

"Oh my gosh, talk about _luck_!" Kim beamed brightly before answering the call. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Where have you _been_?" Wade asked. "I tried to call you earlier tonight."

"Long story, but…" Kim went on to explain everything about their parents, and Wade's expression softened. "Oh Kim, I'm sorry. I promise, as soon as I figure out who's behind these rumors, your folks will be the first to know."

"Spankin', Wade," Kim said appreciatively. "So, sitch me."

"It's Dementor," Wade said. "He left this on your site." Wade's face disappeared, replaced with the masked, squat face of Professor Dementor.

"Greetings, Fraulien Possible!" sneered their German archfoe. "You know perfectly vell vhat I vish to be stealing back from you, and my henchmen are villing to do all zey can to see zat I be succeeding. And be varned…if you do manage to overcome zem, I shall be ready vith a _Plan B_!" With an evil belly laugh, the video ended and Wade's face reappeared.

"Well, that's…really nothing we haven't heard before," Kim said, actually feeling a little let down at hearing the same monologue she'd heard countless times.

"What was with that overemphasis on 'Plan B'?" Ron asked.

"Bluffing, I guess," Kim shrugged, turning back to Wade. "Thanks a lot, Wade. We're on our way."

"Whoa, hang on; 'we're on our way'?" Ron repeated as Kim hung up. "Kim, it's the middle of the night, and we're _grounded_, remember?"

"Look, this shouldn't take more than a few hours," Kim said quietly, pulling her backpack and utility belt out from under the bed. "We'll be back before morning, and our parents won't notice a thing."

"But—" Ron began, but Kim placed a finger on his lips and he fell silent. "Go upstairs, as _quietly _as you can, and change," she instructed him. "I'll meet you down by the back door in the kitchen."

Ron reluctantly did as he was told, and met Kim in the kitchen several minutes later. Once Wade's ride had arrived, they set out into the night for Dementor's newest lair…

* * *

"The Alps. How original," Kim remarked as she and Ron unbundled themselves from their winter clothes, once inside the mountain.

"Seriously, does it just _have _to be, like—four hundred feet above the ground?" Ron said, as Rufus shivered inside Ron's pocket, "Oooh, creepy!"

"Guys, it's just another lair," said Kim, scanning the area for signs of an ambush or booby trap. ""If you've seen one, you've seen 'em all—and I think we have."

"KP, how can you be so chilled all the time?" Ron asked in slight wonderment. "I don't know about you, but my monkey sense is tingling, and that _can't _be a good sign—"

"Monkey sense?" Kim snorted, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "It's Dementor, Ron," she said exasperatedly. "Level of threat on a scale of ten: _maybe_ six or seven."

"Oooh, _zat _hurt," came the sound of Dementor's voice, as if over an intercom, echoing across the rocky mountain walls.

"Speak of the devil," Kim scoffed, her hands on her hips.

"Hand over ze element_ now_, Kim Possible, and I vill not be proceeding vith my full-proof ambush."

"Wow, ya know what Ron, he's right," Kim said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's just give the man what he wants so the whole world can fall at the Elfens' feet, and we'll just go home. That'll solve _everything_."

"I do not be needing ze _sassing_ from you, Fraulien!" Dementor raged. "Very vell, you have been varned!" Without warning, a trapdoor opened beneath Kim and Ron's feet, and they pummeled down a spiral slide, icy air whooshing past them. A few moments later, they had landed in a large, circular room that appeared to be made of some sort of chrome. A great open archway was carved into the mountain, overlooking the setting sun and the snow outside, miles above the ground. Before Ron could even think of a smart remark about the lair's design, trapdoors opened in the ceiling directly above them, and Kim and Ron were soon surrounded by muscular men in grey suits: Dementor's henchmen.

"You vill notice zat zey have gotten quite an upgrade," Dementor's voice chuckled, and Kim's poise wavered slightly at what she saw. Rather than the normal lasers on the ends of their weapons, half of them had fire balls on their weapons' ends, and others had sharp, glittering knives.

"Oh, I don't _think _so," Kim said bitterly, a bit shocked at the level Dementor was playing at. Weapons _this_ fatal were never her thing—but if this was what they needed to conquer in order to keep the bracelet out of harm's reach, then so be it. As if moving and thinking as one, Kim and Ron launched themselves at their attackers, as the henchmen raised their weapons in preparation. Kim dived and rolled between two of them, and managed to knock their heads together, while avoiding a fire blast from a third. Rufus had sprung into action as well, biting and clawing his way through each of his team members' attackers. Ron had managed to get hold of one of the fire weapons and whipped it through the air speedily, keeping his opponents at bay and making high pitched karate noises as he did so.

"Ron, is that _really_ necessary?!" Kim shouted towards him in an irritated tone. One of the more durable henchmen had taken advantage of Kim's diversion, and whipped his knife weapon through the air and down towards her. Kim shrieked in pain as the blade cut through her mission shirt and sliced through her shoulder. She fell to her knees, and just as the henchman raised his weapon to strike her again, a sudden blur of blonde hair shot through the air as Ron shoved the henchman to the ground and pinned him easily, shoving his own knife weapon in his face.

"Touch my girlfriend again, dude, and you're _dead_," Ron warned in a low, icy voice. He threw the weapon aside and knocked the henchman into the wall, out cold.

_This is __way__ out of hand_, Kim thought, trying her best to ignore the extreme pain in her shoulder, and the blood trickling down her arm. She dodged another fire blast quick enough to grab her lip gloss-knockout gas from her utility belt. "Ron! Rufus! Hold your breath!" Kim opened the lip gloss and within moments, the remaining henchmen had collapsed under the gas' influence. "Hm—this stuff _really_ comes in handy when the chips are down," she said with a smirk, once she'd closed the lid.

"Kim, are you alright?" Ron asked, rushing over to her to inspect her wound. "Okay…okay, it doesn't look too bad," he said reassuringly, half to himself.

"I'm okay, Ron, really," Kim said, just as a pair of sliding doors in the chrome wall opened, and the miniature form of Professor Dementor stepped out. "So, you believe you have been defeating me, Fraulien?" he assumed with a smirk.

Kim looked at the unconscious henchmen lying around her, and smiled at her archfoe with her hands on her hips. "Uh, yeah—yeah, it kinda looks that way, huh?"

"This is vhere you are wrong!" Dementor shrieked in a high-pitched voice. "I vill get zat element from you—and I know _zis_ is ze only way you vill be surrendering it!" He held up a tiny device that was blinking rapidly.

"It's gonna blow, KP!" Ron screamed. He shoved her out of the way as Dementor threw the device on the ground, the air exploding all around them. Kim felt herself hit the left wall hard, pairs of strong arms grabbing her and holding her fast. Rufus slammed into the right wall and lay unconscious. But Ron had flown out the open archway, sliding across the cold, icy surface rapidly. He reached out to grab onto anything, anything that would stop his quick descent…

The air finally cleared, and Kim came to herself after a few dazed moments, struggling to free herself from the revived henchmen's' grips, her arm still sticky from the dried blood from her arm injury. Then she stared ahead, and what she saw made her forget all about her own peril.

Ron had grabbed onto something all right—the edge of a cliff, overlooking a four hundred foot drop.

With every ounce of strength she possessed, Kim kicked both of the henchmen holding her, forcing them to slacken their grips. She sprinted towards the open archway, praying she'd reach Ron in time—

"_One more step, and he dies!_" Dementor bellowed, and Kim skidded to a halt just outside the archway. Her archfoe stepped out of the shadows, and advanced towards Ron with an evil smile. "Vell, vell, vell—I had originally planned to be having _you _dangling helplessly, Fraulien. But _zis_ vorks even better." Ron grunted with the effort to climb back onto the cliff. But due to the strong, frosty winds and slick surface, it was nearly impossible.

"Now I zink ve be understanding eachother," Dementor grinned at his teenaged foe, the cold wind whipping her long hair around her face. "All I vant is ze Elfens' source of power—and all _you _vant is for your so-called boyfriend to get out of zis alive." Kim glared at him with utmost hatred as Dementor stood directly above where Ron was struggling. "Now give me your bracelet."

"As if," Kim said coolly, though there was a small quiver in her voice.

"Very vell," Dementor sneered, and stomped on Ron's left hand—forcing him to shout in pain and let go, so he was dangling only by his right hand.

"_No!_" Kim screamed, and Dementor let out a shout of cruel laughter. "So!" he yelled over the howling winds in a mocking tone, "Underneath all of zat tough, American teenaged sass—you are still just a young girl inlove."

Kim stared around her, looking for something, _any_ sort of loophole that could get them out of this. But she was so distracted by Ron's life being in danger that she couldn't think straight. She gasped out loud as Dementor suddenly grabbed the front of Ron's shirt, holding him up high over his plunge to certain death.

"Give me ze element—or vatch your beloved _die_!"

Kim looked into Ron's agonized face, then closed her eyes despairingly. She had no choice—no source of evil was worth gambling the life of her best friend, her partner, and the love of her life. "If I give it to you—you've got to _swear_ you'll let him go!" Kim shouted over the wind, her voice breaking as her composure threatened to collapse.

"I alvays keep my vord, Fraulien," Dementor said, smiling maniacally at Kim's faltering confidence. Slowly, in acceptance of defeat, Kim removed the bracelet from her wrist and held if out for Dementor.

"Good," Dementor said, nodding. "_Good _girl…now toss it to me, and I'll pull him up to safety."

"No," said Kim defiantly, finally seeing her much-needed loophole, "You first."

"You still do not be trusting me?"

"Have I ever?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Dementor sighed in an annoyed fashion—before swinging Ron back over and dropping him roughly back onto the cliff. Ron gasped and coughed from his strain, and looked up at Kim, managing a weak smile.

"Now…ze bracelet…" Dementor said hungrily.

"Gladly," Kim smiled. She gripped the bracelet tight and swung her arm back. "Ron, catch!" she shouted. Ron leapt over Dementor's minute form and caught the bracelet as easily as a football.

"Stop zem!" Dementor shrieked at his henchmen. Two of them hastily threw kerosene on the ground and lit the puddle on fire with their weapons—blocking the only exit. Kim glanced around, then up, seeing an air vent in the ceiling.

"Right behind you, KP!" Ron called as he gave Kim a leg up to open the metal vent and climb through.

"NO!" Dementor screamed as Kim, Ron and Rufus, who Ron had grabbed before the henchmen clobbered him, climbed up into the vent, Kim sealing it shut with her laser lipstick. The police sirens were heard underneath the vent, and Kim smiled.

"Way to go, Wade," she said to herself, marveling at her friend's efficiency in contacting the authorities. They stealthily made their way through the vent, and finally made it to the mountainside which they had initially entered. Rufus came to himself with a moan and gave Ron a clear "what did I miss?" look.

"It's all good, little buddy," said Ron, placing his pet safely in his pocket, then looking over at his girlfriend. "Just KP doin' what she does best."

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked concernedly, taking him by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You're sure?"

"It's all good."

"Positive?"

"Positive, Possible."

"Good." And she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Ron yelped, rubbing his sore spot.

"Don't you _ever _scare me like that again!" Kim cried, hugging him so tightly that Ron thought he heard his ribs crack. "If I ever get my hands on Dementor—!"

"_You _were _scared_?" Ron asked incredulously; he'd always thought the only thing Kim feared was—well, fear itself. But as he felt her head nestle into his neck, Ron knew that this sitch had shaken her to the core. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form, holding her just as firmly as she was him.

"Yeah, Ron," Kim replied, her voice slightly muffled. "Very few things scare me in this business, and my BF about to crash to his death happens to be one of them." Ron chuckled, and Kim tensed, "Being serious here, Ron." She closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against his, as the emotions she'd held back began to surface, "If anything ever happened to you on a mission, I would _never _forgive myself."

"Shh…it's okay, Kim," Ron murmured as he cupped her face in his hands, kissing away a single tear on her cheek. "I'm fine…I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

"You complete and utter _idiot_!" Charity screamed at her monitor, where Dementor had contacted her. "The cliff was perfect! You had her in the palm of your hand! _Why did you let the boy go?!_"

"She—she just tricked me, alright?" Dementor recalled, massaging his throbbing forehead.

"I cannot _believe _you people are incapable of dealing with two eighteen-year-old _children_!" Charity roared at the room in general, which consisted of Mel, Drakken, Shego, and Monkeyfist, who looked nothing short of thrilled that Dementor had failed. "You can rot in prison with that Scot Killigan, for all I care!" she finished, before turning off her monitor. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, before returning to the next order of business.

"Lord Fiske," Charity said politely to Monkeyfist, "I assume you were paying attention and taking careful notes?"

"Mentally, my dear," Monkeyfist replied, rubbing his hairy hands together.

"Good," said Charity. "I did not have Mel use our _very expensive_ molecular separator to restore you from stone imprisonment for you to take this lightly."

"I assure you," Monkeyfist said, rising from his seat, and speaking in a low, raspy voice. "With all the powers vested in me, there will be no mercy for Ronald Stoppable. My battle is with him, and him alone—and he _will_ die."

Drakken and Shego cast an uneasy glance at eachother, but Mel and Charity both appeared deeply impressed. "Lovely," Charity said. "With that assurance, the element is nearly in our grasp. And _now_—" she let out a loud, harsh laugh as she returned to her computer—"with the final phase of Operation Scandal, we will split up the dynamic Team Possible for good!"

And with that, Charity picked up the Fly-On-The-Wall camera that had followed the team to Japan—and extracted the video microchip, placing it into the computer.

* * *

A/N: Yes, "Monkey sense=Spidey sense" Just a bit of a nod to another dorky teen superhero. :D

MAJOR drama up ahead, so don't say I didn't warn you...

Please read and review!


	14. The Final Blow

A/N: Chapter 13...wow, yeah, "so the drama" don't even _begin_ to describe this one. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 13—The Final Blow

"Kimmie, what on _earth _happened to your mission shirt?!" Anne exclaimed, one morning, a week following Team Possible's collision with Dementor and his henchmen.

Kim's hand holding the spoonful of cereal froze on the way to her mouth. In trying their best to keep that mission a secret from their parents, they hadn't considered laundry day. She looked at the purple top her mother was holding up; the sleeve was torn at the shoulder, and the entire left side of the shirt was stained with blood.

"Oh, _that_!" Kim said, in a convincing act of sudden realization. "Well, uh—a couple weeks ago, Ron and I were asked in to investigate a…uh…a movie set robbery! Right, and—um—when I was fighting the thieves, I—I must have fallen on a packet of false blood left lying around. Sorry about that," she finished with a nervous giggle.

"O-kay," Anne said, not looking entirely convinced, but dismissed the thought just the same. "Better break out the color-safe bleach if I'm going to get _these _stains out."

She left the room, and Kim heaved a sigh of relief as she returned to her breakfast. She didn't particularly enjoy lying to her parents, being that that was what they were accusing her of in the first place. But the only way she and Ron would be able to clear the air—as well as their names—was to keep in contact with Wade and complete whatever mission was planned for them. Kim ran a hand over her left shoulder, where the scab from the gash was still clearly visible, and she'd had to resort to wearing a bathrobe to hide it from her folks. It was healing quickly, but the wound still stung when she touched it. But it didn't matter—things could have turned out a _lot _worse on that mission.

"Okay, Daddy and I are off to work," Anne informed her daughter, "and the Stoppables left earlier, so you and Ron are in charge. Take care of Hana, and make sure the boys don't blow up the house."

"Sure thing, mom," Kim said. She got up to return her bowl to the sink, when James walked into the kitchen. "Uh—see you later tonight, Kimmie cub," he said a bit tentatively. Kim refused to respond, or even look at him as he sighed and walked out the door to the car.

"Kim," Anne said, standing in the doorway, "I know you're upset with what your father said, but he still loves you."

"Yeah right," Kim scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "If he loved me so much, he'd learn to love Ron like his own son, too. You know, like _you_ do."

"He just isn't ready to see you grow up yet, sweetie," Anne said, opening the door. "But he'll come around soon, you'll see." She shut the door and headed out to the car. Kim waited until she was absolutely certain that the car had turned the corner down the street when she pulled out the Kimmunicator to call Wade.

"Still nothing?" Kim asked, and Wade shook his head.

"The good news is that _Secret Teen _is only released in the United States," he informed her. "That means there's a good chance the staff at Oxford hasn't seen that photo of you. You haven't gotten any word from them since then, have you?"

"No, thank God," Kim said, grateful that _one _strain was off her shoulders. She looked up as she heard Ron enter the kitchen, yawning. "Morning," said Kim with a smile. "Sit down, I made you breakfast." Ron looked up at her, slightly alarmed, and Kim rolled her eyes. "Relax, it's toast," she said, pointing to the counter. "Even _I _can't screw that up."

As Ron brought his plate back to the table, Kim turned back to Wade. "Okay, let's review: first Killigan tried to snag the bracelet with a giant magnet. Then Dementor—"

"Got his henchmen to rip your arm up," Ron said savagely, and Kim glanced up at him with her eyebrow raised. "Sorry, Kim," he said with a sigh. "I just hate seeing you get hurt, that's all."

"You're sweet," Kim said, pecking him on the cheek, "but worse things could have happened."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Like you could have fallen off that cliff, and then I would have had to come back from the mission alone and tell everyone that you…!" She couldn't finish her sentence; she still had reoccurring nightmares about what _could _have happened on that mountain—about losing Ron forever. She paused to push her hair out of her face before looking back at Wade. "Okay, in _short_, Killigan and Dementor are down," she continued. "That leaves Monkeyfist, Drakken and Shego, and the Elfens themselves. If I had to guess, I'd say Monkeyfist is on deck." Kim looked over at Ron when she said this, and he glanced up from his toast. "I _said _Monkeyfist is on deck," she repeated to her boyfriend. "So we'll need to be—"

"Don't talk about monkeys while I'm eating, KP," Ron said, and Kim groaned.

"Ron, why are you not taking this seriously?" she said irritably. "Dementor—I repeat, _Dementor_—almost killed you, Ron. And Monkeyfist has been out to get you since day one, so I can't even _imagine_ what _he_ has in store for you!"

"Kim, Kim, Kim," said Ron, shaking his head with a grin. "Relax; I've got Mystical Monkey Power on my side."

"So does he," Kim pointed out.

"If my baby sister can handle him, I think I can."

"_We _can," said Kim determinedly. "There's no way you're doing this alone."

"You're right," Ron said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should bring Han with us, just in case—"

"Are you _nuts_?!" Kim cried out. "We are _not _bringing your baby sister with us to battle a crazed supervillian!"

"Uh, guys?" Wade said hesitantly, "I'm still here."

Kim and Ron both looked over at him sheepishly. "Hehe…sorry, Wade," said Ron awkwardly.

"That's okay," Wade said. "I was gonna sign off anyway to see if I could get some new leads on the Miriam Possible case."

"So many mysteries, so little time," Ron mused wisely.

"Keep up the good effort, Wade," Kim said before hanging up. She and Ron made their way into the living room, where Jim and Tim were sitting on the couch watching TV. She froze when she heard her name, and whirled around to see the announcer of Good Morning Middleton on the screen.

"_In other news, the future of the famous Team Possible may be grim—as Kim Possible and her sidekick are still deemed guilty of theft, as well as the photo from the July cover of __Secret Teen__. More updates on this as we receive them—"_

"Hey!" the tweebs yelled as Kim grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off.

"Watch a DVD or something," Kim said angrily, throwing the remote down and storming back into the kitchen.

"This is getting serious, huh KP," Ron said uneasily.

"Ya think?" Kim said shortly, "Well, at this point, I'd say things are so bad, they can only get better from here on out."

The Kimmunicator rang again. "I've got big news," Wade informed them.

"_Please _let it be good news," Kim begged.

"It's bad—it's _worse _than bad," said Wade, in the most serious tone they had ever heard him use. "Another rumor."

"_Another rumor_?!" Kim and Ron exclaimed together, neither one bothering to call a jinx.

"This video just popped up all over BoobTube dot com —"

"BoobTube dot com?" Kim repeated, her fists clenched. "That disgusting, porn-filled video site?!'

"Trust me, it's worse than porn." Wade's face disappeared, and what replaced him on the screen caused Ron to almost gasp out loud: it was a video of himself and Yori, a recording of them talking behind the tapestry at the ninja school.

"…_I cannot deny caring for you a great deal," _Yori said on the screen, and Ron saw himself step closer to her—as he had that day at Yamanouchi.

"_Yeah, I uh…I care about you too, Yori," _Ron heard himself say. He watched his arms come up, in what he'd meant to be a hug—but Yori moved in and kissed his lips. The video ended there. It looked even worse from the perspective of an outsider…with his arms around Yori, it looked as though Ron had accepted her kiss wholeheartedly.

_But how in the __world__ did this get out?_ Ron thought desperately, looking over at Kim, who was staring at her Kimmunicator screen as though a ton of bricks had just crashed over her head. _Nobody was there, nobody saw that. No one was ever supposed to know about this! __Especially__ not Kim!_

"That is _it_," Kim hissed. "No more waiting; we are getting to the bottom of this rumor _now_. Wade, I want you to scan the video—"

"I…already have," Wade said slowly.

"_And_?" Kim asked. "Where did they get the footage? How did they edit it to make them kiss?"

"Kim," Wade said, almost sadly. "Nothing can up on the scan. The video wasn't altered or touched in anyway. It's in its original condition."

Ron backed up slowly towards the kitchen doorway, pale-faced and sweating. Kim shook her head at Wade, "No…there must be a mistake. Scan it again, Wade, please—"

"I've scanned it three times already," Wade said. Kim's eyes widened—as the only logical conclusion dawned on her.

"So…you're saying that…"

"This rumor…isn't a rumor at all," Wade finished. "It's true."

Kim looked over at Ron, hoping for some kind of sign that this wasn't happening. But there was no denying the picture of guilt on his face; she felt as though the walls were caving in around her as her worst fears were confirmed. Without a word, she hung up on Wade, turned off the Kimmunicator and shoved it into her pocket.

"It's _not _true," Kim said in a low, almost threatening tone. "It's not…because you would _never _do something like this, would you Ron?"

Ron was fully prepared to say "No, I didn't!" A thousand and one excuses popped into his head, ready for use. But he couldn't. He couldn't lie to Kim anymore than he already had—she was worth far too much to him. Moving closer to her, throwing all caution to the winds, he began:

"Kim, after you and Sensei left, Yori and I were talking. She told me about some prophecy or something Sensei made, and that she was really worried about me. She gave me the Lotus Blade and told me what a great warrior I was. Then she…she kissed me. And I accidentally kissed her back—"

"Accidentally?!" Kim burst out, making Ron jump. "Tell me Ron, how do you 'accidentally' kiss someone? Did she trip over her own feet and your lips broke her fall?! IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"_No, Kim_!" Ron finally shouted over her. "I know it doesn't _look_ like an accident, but you've got to trust me on this one!"

"I did," Kim said, softly but coldly. She whirled on her heel and stomped out of the kitchen, through the living room where the twins still sat, and up the stairs to the second floor.

"KP," Ron said, following her up the stairs and grabbing her by the arm once they had reached the landing. "KP, just listen to me—"

"Don't you 'KP' me," Kim growled, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. "You lied to me, Ron. _Again_. You had plenty of opportunities to 'fess up to this, and you didn't even _try_!"

"I did try, Kim," Ron said truthfully. "I wanted to tell you that one day in the car, when the photo first came out. But instead I—"

"You said 'I love you,'" Kim gasped softly, pressing her hand to her chest. "The first time you ever said those three words to me…was when you were trying to cover up _this!_" The last word ended in a shout, and Ron looked straight into her eyes. The anger in them had multiplied severely, and she was shaking with rage. "So you kissed Yori, you lied to me about it by saying 'I love you'…what _else_ are you lying to me about, huh?!"

"I did _not _lie when I told you I loved you, Kim!" Ron said, angry at the fact that she would ever think that. "I would never lie about that. You're beautiful, you're smart—"

"Yori's beautiful and smart, too, Ron—as if you didn't already _know_ that!" Kim went on. "And a smart guy would tell his girlfriend if he still had feelings for his old crush—not _kiss and lie!_"

"_She_ kissed _me_!"

"Oh, and you were putting up a _real_ big fight there!" Kim said shrilly. "'_I care about you, too, Yori—_!'"

"As a _friend_! And I _did _stop her, Kim!" Ron said truthfully, just as they heard Hana awake in her crib and begin to cry. "It just…took me a minute."

Kim raised her hand suddenly, and Ron backed up. She wanted to slap him, _hard_—make him feel _half _the pain she was feeling at that moment. She brought her hand closer to his face…then let it drop to her side. Instead, she turned around with her back to him and folded her arms. They remained silent for several moments, listening to Hana whimper in the nursery.

"Kim, it didn't mean a thing to me," Ron said firmly, coming up behind her. "It was _nothing_ like kissing you. I feel something when you kiss me…something that brings out the best person I could possibly be. Like I can do _anything_."

"Pretty words, Ron," Kim said, her voice sounding constricted, and Ron backed up to where he was. She turned around and looked at him, tears glittering in her eyes. "What am I supposed to do about this?"

"Give me another chance, Kim," Ron almost begged.

Kim stared at him; if the sitch wasn't so serious, she would have laughed. "Give you another _chance_?" she repeated, shaking her head. "You know…when I first met you, I knew you were a different person. You were unique, with this adorable sense of childlike wonder. A wonder you've carried with you for the past fourteen years —never caring about being normal, or the whole 'food chain', or any of those high school guidelines. Different than any other guy I've ever known—or dated, for that matter." She took a breath, which sounded more like a sob to Ron. "But now that we're older, now that we've become more than just best friends and _now _that you've 'stepped up'…you are _just _like the rest of them. And just like Josh and Eric, I opened my heart up to you—and I would have given you _everything_."

"Kim, please," Ron said, his voice breaking. He cupped her face in his hands, helpless to stop the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

Kim shook her head, "I forgive you for kissing Yori…and if you still had feelings for her when you kissed her, I forgive you for that, too." She took hold of his hands that were still cupping her face and removed them, pressing them against his own chest. "But that you chose to lie to me about it, instead of coming clean right off the bat…I _can't _forgive you for that, Ronald Adrian Stoppable. And I am _through_ giving you chances."

"Kim, I…" Ron began again, but stopped, realizing he really had no idea what to say to her in response.

"I'm done, Ron," Kim said hoarsely. "And when you decide that you're the one man I can trust with my heart…I may or may not be willing to let you back in." With that, she turned and made her way to the guest room, pausing in the doorway when she heard his voice behind her.

"Are we breaking up?" Ron asked, barely above a whisper.

Kim looked over her shoulder into his eyes, mirroring the hurt and pain that coursed through her own veins, a pain she had never known she could feel…

"That's one way of putting it," she whispered back. Then she stepped into the room and closed the door, locking it behind her.

Moving away from the guest room door, Ron made his way into Hana's nursery, where she was still whimpering. He lifted her out of the crib and sat with her in the wicker chair, trying to console her as best he could. As Hana fell silent, Ron still heard sobs, coming from across the hall—and realized with a stab to the heart that it was Kim, crying because of what he'd done. The one mistake that had tanked their relationship, and severed the bond between them—maybe forever.

Holding Hana closer to his chest, Ron hung his head and let the tears come…

* * *

Kim shut the guest room door with a snap and locked it, before moving over to sit on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. She had always promised herself that if she ever had to end a serious relationship, she wouldn't fall apart—like she'd seen happen to the other girls on the cheer squad. She was Kim Possible; she was strong, independent, willful, and she didn't need some guy to complicate her life.

_But he's not a guy…he's __Ron__._

Kim lay down on the bed, her head resting against her pillow, and cried aloud—deep, uncontrollable sobs that shook her entire body. Why did this one hit her so hard? She had ended things with Josh Mankey without shedding a tear. Heck, this wasn't even the first time a guy had betrayed her trust, as Eric came to mind. Then the answer came to her—she had never loved, _really loved _Josh or Eric. Not even close. She hadn't even known what real love was—until junior prom, following Drakken and Shego's Diablo fiasco.

Ron had confessed that he had feelings for her, those that went beyond friendship, and Kim couldn't deny harboring those same feelings as well. They had walked into prom together, with cheers from onlookers in the gym, and then they moved together onto the dance floor. And that kiss they shared soon afterward she would never forget. It was awkward, it was strange—and it was the most wonderful moment of Kim's life. _How could I be so __stupid__? _she had thought. _It's him…it's always been him…_

Kim sat up in bed and gazed almost trancelike out the window. It was over…after _fourteen _years, it was really over between her and Ron. The one person she had spent practically her whole life with, and now all she wanted was to get as far away from him as possible. Because even though he had lied, even though he had kissed another girl, even though he had done something so completely and unforgivably idiotic, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She couldn't slap him back in the hallway, even though she had wanted to with every fiber of her being. She couldn't subject him to the same agony she felt—because even after all of this, she _still_ loved him.

Kim tore her gaze away from the window, distinctly feeling the tears flowing down her face and falling thickly onto her clasped hands in her lap. She had to get out; she had to leave for awhile to clear her head, get rid of these feelings of love that were causing her so much pain, and figure out where to go from here. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Then she went back into the bedroom, yanked out a duffel bag and began shoving clothes into it, not sure exactly how much she'd need, or how long she'd be gone.

Once she was packed, Kim opened the window and looked down to make sure the street was deserted. She climbed swiftly down the Stoppables' gutter rails and landed on the sidewalk, making her way to the garage. She threw the bag into the Sloth and climbed in. Finally she started the engine and sped off down the road.

Kim glanced over at her wrist, and saw the bracelet glinting in the sunlight, the gift Ron had given her so long ago—the cause of all their problems. With a sudden tremor of anger, she yanked it off her wrist and threw it into the glove compartment. She snapped it shut as she continued to drive, away from the Stoppables, and away from the world. It could save itself, for once.

* * *

A/N: Things look pretty bleak right now, and the villians just might get what they want. What's gonna get Team Possible back in the game? You'll find out soon...

_"...how do you 'accidentally' kiss someone? Did she trip over her own feet and your lips broke her fall?!" _Okay, now before the lawyers swarm, the line is from _Boy Meets World _except it's "slip on a rug" instead of "trip over her own feet." (Yay me, I'm creative! *eye roll*)

Please read and review!


	15. The Single Life

A/N: Chapter 14 is here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 14—The Single Life

"Wow…just, _wow_."

"Nice words of comfort," Ron snorted into his cell phone at Felix, whose stunned reply did little to cheer him up. What had begun as a call to brag about beating Ron's high score on Zombie Mayhem VII turned into an announcement Felix never would have anticipated in a hundred years:

"You and Kim broke up? I mean—you _really _broke up? For good?"

"It's over, man, and I don't blame her," Ron said, placing his free hand behind his head as he lay on his bed in the loft. "If it had been her, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Nothing like an unfortunate exchange with your ex-crush to wreck things," Felix nodded understandingly. He heard Ron sigh deeply on the other end, and his brow furrowed in concern, "You okay, Ron-man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Ron lied dismissively. He wasn't okay; he was anything _but _okay. He had only been Kim Possible's ex-boyfriend for eight hours, and already he felt like he was going crazy. All afternoon and into that evening, he'd locked himself in his room either cursing himself for what he had done, or shedding tears over a photo or something of Kim's that he'd come across in the attic. Rufus had been trying to console him in any way he could, even offering some of the Bueno Nacho takeout Ron had stashed in his room after he and Kim had been grounded. But not even a naco could cure Ron's heartbreak—and the little mole rat knew that the only person who could was Kim.

Ron finally sighed resignedly, "I'm lousy, Felix. I'm falling apart. I know what I did was wrong, and I should have been straight with her from the get-go." He paused. "I miss her. I know it's only been, like, half a day, but I still do."

"Look, _I _know you're really, genuinely sorry for what you did," Felix said. "And in time, Kim will, too. I've seen you guys together, and I've seen the way you treat her. You absolutely worship the ground she walks on, plus you've got a history most couples don't have. You guys have had a bond this strong for too long to let it break over this one thing. Granted it's a pretty _big _thing—but you'll get through this, man. Both of you will." He stopped thoughtfully. "You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything," Ron replied, his eyelids squeezed tight to force back the tears that had begun to form. "Anyways, I gotta run; dinner's gonna be ready soon."

"Take care, man," Felix said. "Zita and I are rooting for you two."

"Thanks, see ya later," Ron said as he hung up. He went down from the attic to the second floor, passing by the guest room, only to find the door locked. _She's probably never coming out_, he thought, going down to the kitchen, where his parents and the Possibles were preparing dinner.

"Wash your hands, son," said Mr. Stoppable, not noticing the lack of spring in Ron's step. "Supper's almost done."

"Kimmie-cub, supper!" James called.

No answer.

"Kim, honey!" called Anne. The only sound they heard was a loud bang.

"What was that?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, just as the twins bounded own the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kim's gone!" cried Jim. "She's not in her room!"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. "But the door's locked—she has to be in there!"

"We just broke down the door, and she wasn't there," Tim explained, then looked sheepishly at Mrs. Stoppable. "Uh…we can fix it, really!"

"We'll discuss this later, boys," Anne said sternly, just as James, who had run out to the garage, came back panting.

"Her c—car's gone," he said, breathing heavily. "I don't believe this, she's grounded and she deliberately disobeyed us!"

The phone rang, and Mrs. Stoppable went to answer it. "This might be her," she said as she picked up the receiver. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mrs. Possible!...Absolutely, hold on." She covered the mouth piece with her hand, "Jim, it's your mother."

"_What?_" James asked, taking the receiver. "Hello, mother…She's _what?_...No, I mean, of course it's okay if she stays with you—it's just that she's supposed to be gr—…oh, she's told you…Do you think the room's large enough for the two of you, or—?..._is _she now?" James' brow furrowed suddenly. "Well…I suppose her mother and I _did _say some things we didn't mean…how long until you go back home?...oh, well that's fine…Can I talk to her?...What did she say?...O—oh, alright…Yes, goodbye mom." He hung up slowly and turned to face the rest of the room.

"Well, that was a _very _interesting half of a conversation, Dad," said Jim.

"Care to tell us the rest?" added Tim.

"Well, Kimmie-cub is over at Middleton Inn, where my mother's staying in a motel room, and I gave my permission that she could stay. Nana said that Kimmie was very…_distraught_ when she showed up and didn't say why. Just flopped down on the bed and went straight to sleep."

"Distraught—_really_, I wonder why?" Anne muttered sarcastically to her husband out the corner of her mouth.

"Nana said that Kimmie _did _have a message for me," James said, staring nervously at the countertop, drumming his fingers rapidly.

"And what was that?"

James cleared his throat: "'_You were right, Dad._'"

Most of the room exchanged puzzled looks at what he meant by that, but not the Possible parents—and not Ron. He knew exactly what Kim was talking about, and he felt as though someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it with his football cleats.

"I had a hunch, right after we punished them," Mrs. Stoppable said, wringing her hands. "This is our entire fault—I just _knew _something like this might—"

"It's not your fault," Ron said quietly, and everyone turned to look in his direction. "I know it isn't…this has nothing to do with you guys grounding us. So don't—don't blame yourselves." And he walked quickly out of the kitchen, knowing his composure wouldn't hold much longer if he remained standing there.

"What was that about?" Anne asked.

"Kim and Ron broke up," the twins said bluntly. "We heard everything—they were _really _going at it."

"Well boys, that sounded like the end to a _very _interesting story," said James, eyeing his twin boys. "Care to tell us the rest?"

* * *

Ron heard footsteps behind him where he sat on the backyard patio step, but he kept his face buried in his knees. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he didn't want to have to explain himself. He just wanted to be left alone until this horrible aching went away.

"Ronnie?" came his mother's voice, and he felt her sit down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron said in a muffled voice.

"Honey, the twins told us about you and Kim and that Japanese girl—er, Yugi—"

"Yori," Ron corrected, resurfacing and turning his face to look at her. "I messed up so bad, Mom. I mean, yeah, there was a time when I was crushing on Yori—and she's an amazing person, really strong and loyal and caring. But Kim…Kim is just…" He stopped, unable to finish as his words caught in his throat. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as the tears started to fall again. "She's _everything_ to me. She's my whole world. It's been so long now that—I can't even remember my life before I met her. And I've always had her back, and made sure she never got hurt. Then…_I'm _the one who ended up hurting her, 'cause I was too afraid to tell her the truth." He pressed his palms against his eyes to force the tears back, but it was no use.

"Oh honey," said Mrs. Stoppable, hugging her son close to her. "We've all done things in our lives that we regret. And sometimes we do the worst of those things to the people we love the most in this world. But in the grand scheme of this, one thing is for sure." She pulled back from him and lightly tousled his hair, "You love Kim. You always have. And I _know _she loves you just as much." She smiled reminiscently, "Even when you two were young, she was always so excited whenever she came over to play…and she got this sweet little light in her eye whenever she looked at you."

Ron sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "You really think she'll come back to me?"

Mrs. Stoppable kissed his forehead and said, "I know she will. And sooner than you think."

* * *

_Team Possible Splits Over Video Leak Online_

Kim folded up the newspaper and tossed it in the trashcan. The headline indicated immediately that it would be a story filled with sketchy, untrue details about the break-up. It had now been a week since that fateful day, and Kim was still not fairing well at all. She had shut off her Kimmunicator, refusing to accept missions, and hardly talked to anyone at all—except Nana and Monique, and she still hadn't exactly told her Nana why she had showed up at her motel room all of a sudden. The worst part was that in a couple of days, Nana would be flying back to Florida, meaning Kim would have to go back to the Stoppables—meaning she would have to face Ron.

Her cell phone vibrated against the nightstand. _Please__ don't let it be him,_ she thought desperately. Thankfully, it was Monique.

"You need to talk to him," Monique said, almost as soon as Kim said "hello."

"No, Monique, we went over this," Kim sighed. "It's done. There's nothing else that needs to be said."

"I can't _believe _this!" Monique cried. "Out of all the couples in the world, I thought you two—"

"I know. I thought it would last longer—"

"Forget _longer_! Girl, I thought you two would be the first ones down the aisle!"

"Monique, no! We never brought up the 'M' word—ever," Kim insisted. Well, that wasn't completely true. There had been that long moment, after Ron had crushed the Lorwardians, then returned to earth and pulled her into his embrace—Kim knew she would have said 'yes' if he'd asked her right then and there.

"Fine," said Monique, adopting a more cross tone. "Fine, that's just _fine_. If you're not gonna talk to him, then I will."

"No! Monique, don't put yourself in the middle of this," Kim begged. "I don't want you to—"

"Hang on, call waiting," Monique said, and hit the call waiting button. "Hello?"

"Monique—hey, it's Ron. Listen, I can't reach Kim—"

Monique's face lit up. "Ron, hi! Hang on, I've got Kim on the other line."

"Really? Monique, tell her I _need_ to talk to her!"

Monique pressed call waiting again. "Kim!" she hissed, "I've got Ron on the other line."

"I'm not talking to him," Kim said flatly.

"Kim, just listen to him."

"I already have!" Kim exclaimed. "_No!_"

Monique sighed and flipped to the other line. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Oh come on, it's been a week!" Ron said. "She has to have cooled down by now."

"Ron, I'm working on her, but I don't think she's gonna budge," said Monique sadly.

"Tell her I'm doing the puppy-dog pout!"

Monique went back to Kim. "He's doing the puppy-dog pout."

"Tell _him_ it's not gonna work this time," Kim snarled.

"It's not gonna work this time," Monique relayed to Ron.

"Yikes," Ron cringed. "Well…then…tell her I want my football jersey back!"

"He wants his football jersey back," Monique told Kim.

"Fine, he can have it!" Kim yelled.

"You can have it."

"Monique, it's still Kim."

"Oh, whoops." Monique hit call waiting again. "You can have it."

"I was just blowing off steam," Ron said dismissively. "Just—just tell her I love her and I want a second chance."

"He loves you and he wants a second chance," Monique told Kim, more earnestly than her past messages from Ron.

"No…tell him that's a lie, and I'm done giving him chances."

"_You _tell him!" Monique exploded. "I'm sick of this!"

"I _told _you not to get in the middle of this!" Kim said exasperatedly.

"You're both my friends, how can I _not _be in the middle of this?!"

"I'm not talking to him!" Kim shouted. "And if you patch him through, I'll hang up!"

"Fine! I'll talk to you later then!" said Monique loudly.

"FINE!" shouted Kim, hanging up and throwing the phone down on the carpeted floor. Monique was supposed to be her best friend, and she was _totally _siding with Ron on this sitch, leaving her completely alone. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and hugged it to her chest. She couldn't recall ever feeling alone, because she had always had Ron. Now that she didn't even have him anymore…it felt as if half of her heart and soul was missing. It was why she feigned a smile during the day to her Nana, pretending everything was all right, while late at night, she cried—more in the past week than she ever had in her entire life.

"Kimberly?" came a voice from outside the door, and Kim went to open it for her Nana. "I went out and got us some Chinese takeout for supper."

"Wow, thanks Nana," said Kim, settling herself down at the small table and spreading the food out neatly. They ate in silence for a few moments before Nana spoke.

"It's been so nice having you here to keep me company."

"It's too bad you have to leave in a couple of days," Kim said.

"Oh, but dear, those nice men down at the construction site said they'll have your house rebuilt by the end of the summer," Nana said cheerfully.

"Yeah, just in time for me to move out to England," said Kim glumly.

"Oh, sweetheart, aren't you excited?" Nana asked. "Not many students get to study abroad during their first year of college."

Kim thought about this for a minute, and realized that now that she wasn't tied down to Ron, there was nothing stopping her from getting psyched about Oxford. "You're right, Nana," she said proudly. "I am excited."

"Good," said Nana. "You know, your fifth great-grandfather went to Oxford and became one of the West's first engineers. He worked on railroads out in California and directed trains all over the country."

"Really?" asked Kim, thinking to herself that engineering was definitely not something she would want to pursue.

"Oh yes," said Nana. "And your ancestor, Jesse Possible, became a world traveler through school." She pointed her plastic fork at Kim, "You could pursue that, Kimberly. You do love to travel."

"You seem to know a lot about our background, don't you Nana?" Kim said. Then she stopped, nearly choking on her chow mein. Nana knew _everything_ about the Possible family tree…of _course_! _Why_ didn't she think of it before?! Kim swallowed with some difficulty before asking:

"Nana, what do you know about Miriam Possible?"

* * *

Ron had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his cell phone ring. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he bounded out of the attic bathroom and dove for it. _Let it be Kim…let it be Kim…_

"Hello?"

"Ron! It's Wade. We've got a situation and I can't reach Kim."

"What's up?" Ron asked, sitting down on the bed.

"It's Monkeyfist. He's ready to strike, and he'll do anything he can to get the element from Kim. He said…he'll duel to the death if he has to."

Ron's insides froze, almost as if something inside of him sprang into alert. This was Monkeyfist; he didn't care about elements and technical tools of power. For him, it was all about hand-to-hand combat, weapons and duels and…_Tai Sheng Pek Kwar_. Ron bit his lip. This had nothing to do with the bracelet, and Monkeyfist couldn't care less about the Elfens' welfare. If Ron was sure of anything at that moment—it was that Kim wasn't the one Monkeyfist was after.

"Okay, I'm going in. Give me his location."

"Ron," Wade said hesitantly. "Don't you think you should tell Kim…?"

"You know she won't speak to me, Wade," Ron said with a sigh. "Look, this isn't about Kim—Monkeyfist doesn't want her, you _know _he wants me."

"At least tell her what you're doing!"

"I've tried calling her ten thousand times, and I've had no more luck than you have!" Ron almost shouted. "He wants me…and I'm gonna finish this myself."

Wade paused, then said, "Are you…sure?"

Ron closed his eyes, knowing deep down that this was the only way. He thought of the Lotus Blade, safe under his bed, and knew that the time to put it to good use was now. He knew his Mystical Monkey potential—now was the time to show his greatest enemy what he was made of.

"I'm dead sure," Ron said quietly. "Just tell me where he is…"

* * *

A/N: Intensity there. Where will this all head? You'll see...

Please read and review!


	16. A History Lesson

A/N: Here's Chapter 15. Kim discovers something profound in her past--and something enlightening about her future. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 15—A History Lesson

"What do you know about Miriam Possible?"

Nana paused to wipe her face with a napkin. "Miriam?" she repeated. "Well, she was your great-great-grandmother; a woman of many accomplishments—like yourself. Why do you ask?"

"I know from a reliable source that she's responsible for discovering an element that might help me on a mission," said Kim. She purposely left out the part that the mission itself was becoming a life or death situation. "It's called _Diligo Undying Vox_, and—oh, hold on."

Kim got up from the table and went out of the motel room, into the lobby, and out to where the Sloth was parked. Wrenching open the door, she opened the glove compartment and fished out what she was looking for—the bracelet, still in perfect tact after so long.

"The element is here, Nana," Kim said as she returned to the room, holding it out for her grandmother. Nana took it from her, turning it over in her hands. Her eyes finally fixated on the heart-shaped sapphire in the center, and she inhaled sharply. "Where on earth did you get this?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Ron gave it to me years ago," Kim said.

Nana's eyes widened suddenly, "Ronald? _Stoppable_?"

"Yes," said Kim, her forehead creasing in confusion. "Wh—"

Nana got up from her seat and went to her suitcase, searching for something within it. _Well, __this__ just bumped up to an 11 on the Weirdness Scale_, Kim thought, as Nana returned, holding a small book in her hands. Sitting down beside Kim, she opened the book up and pulled out a loose photograph of Miriam Possible. Even through the brown and yellow picture, fading with age, there was no doubt that the resemblance between Kim and the young woman in the picture was frightening.

"You remind me so much of her," Nana said quietly as Kim stared at Miriam, her long hair tied back in a neat bun, and her eyes shining. "Mim made quite a name for herself at the age of fourteen, when she became Middleton Times' youngest and most successful ace reporter. Her most memorable escapade was capturing the infamously murderous criminal, Bartholomew Lipsky, and his associate, Sheila Go."

Kim did a double-take; she could have _sworn_ she heard wrong. "Wait…did you just say…_Lipsky_? And _Go_?"

"Yes, dear," Nana confirmed, and Kim sat back in her seat and exhaled. So it _was _true. Her ancestor _had_ been involved in solving the crimes done by Drakken and Shego's ancestors. "That was one of Mim's first, official assignments," Nana continued. "But two years later, Lipsky and Go escaped from prison and vowed their revenge on Mim, going into hiding." Nana flipped to the back cover of the book and pulled out a yellowed newspaper clipping, dated "1906." "Mim was well known for working exclusively alongside Detective—"

"—Jonathan Stoppable!" Kim cried out, staring down at the yellowed article. _Now _this was just getting scary. Could everyone she had dreamed about, on that one field trip to the Expo exhibit, actually have existed? Then she stopped, thinking about what Nana had just said. "Exclusively?" she repeated.

"Jon was quite taken with Mim when they first met, and positively _insisted_ that he accompany her on each of her assignments," Nana said as a small smile spread across her face. "The truth was that he was in love with her—and after some time, Mim became quite fond of him as well."

"Sounds like somebody I know," Kim said with a sigh. _Or __thought__ I knew…_

"Indeed," Nana said, nodding. "Their parents, however, had been feuding for years, and refusing to bless the couple's attraction to eachother. Finally, when Mim was sixteen and Jon was twenty, they ran away and eloped."

"Wow," Kim said, staring down at Jon Stoppable's photo. He had Ron's _exact_ eyes…

"This, Kimberly, was Mim's diary," Nana said, flipping through the pages. "I inherited it from her when she died in 1968." She opened it and read aloud: _"'Jon and I have finally found a beautiful little cottage in the English countryside, after, of course, giving him several assurances that no one would find us in European country. And he calls __me__ the worrywart. While I fret over concealing our location from our parents, he complains over the quality of the restaurants in this quaint town. Honestly!'"_

Kim had to laugh. Jon _did _sound a lot like Ron. Nana continued to flip through the brown-edged, yellowed pages of the diary. "Ah, _here _we are, Kimberly," she said as she began to read again.

"'_Lipsky and Go continue to send me threatening telegrams. How they have discovered our location, I may never know, but the latest of these letters tell me they plan to strike at random. Jon has been incredibly busy at his job and I can tell it is beginning to take its toll. He positively snapped at me the other night for supposedly 'undercooking' his dinner. While __that__ statement is most definitely up for debate, I could tell it would not settle well with him if I brought up Lipsky and Go's latest telegram, so I hid it from him. Not well enough, unfortunately. The next morning, Jon came downstairs with the telegram in his hand and demanded to know why I had not informed him of it…'"_

"'_Why didn't you tell me?!'" _Kim could practically hear it in her mind.

"'…_I told him that I did not want to add to his strain by telling him; his job was far too important to risk that. Rather than becoming angry, my dear husband held me in his warm embrace and told me that nothing was more important to him than my safety, and as long as he was here, no harm would come to me._

'_Later that night, we gathered a small team of scientists into our cellar and worked all night, using all of the atoms at our disposal to create the ultimate weapon against Lipsky. At last, this morning, we had done it. The indestructible blue liquid we had managed to derive would use the body heat of the user to give their abilities extraordinary enhancements. When tested on each of us, however, it was clear that it worked the strongest for Jon and I. After a few more tests this morning, we were able to come to the conclusion that the invisible contact and force of true love would bring about the element's greatest might. I call it—"_

"_Diligo Undying Vox,"_ Kim recited, shaking her head. "But I still don't get it. Everything sounds like it was going great for them, so why did Mim hide the element away?"

"Something happened in the coming month," Nana said. "that separated Mim and Jon forever."

"Divorce?" Kim asked sullenly, thinking of her own predicament.

"_No_, dear," Nana shook her head sadly. "Lipsky and Go struck and struck hard…Jon was tragically killed."

"What?!" Kim gasped, her hands over her mouth. Nana flipped a few pages forward.

"'_August 12__th__, 1908,'" _Nana recited. _"'Lipsky contacted me once again: 'we know of your secret invention, and we will stop at nothing, armed or otherwise, until we have obtained it.' It is at this point I became very afraid. Lipsky and Go are capable of murder if they apply themselves accordingly. Jon is home now. I must tell him…"_

* * *

"_John!" Mim cried, throwing the door open as her husband strode into the room._

"_Mim, what's happened?" Jon asked as she caught him by the shoulders._

"_It's Lipsky," she said breathlessly. "He's found out about the element. I don't know how or when he'll come for it, but darling—"_

"_Shh, everything will be fine, Mim," Jon said soothingly. "We prevented their plans once, and we can do it again." He pulled out the flask of blue liquid from his vest pocket and held it up to the light._

"_Dear God, Jon, you carry it around with you?" Mim scolded him, thinking that this was not one of Jon's better ideas._

"_And it's about to be put to the ultimate test," Jon stated proudly. There was a sudden loud banging on the door and Jon stifled a yelp._

"_Mim Possible!" came a loud, snarling voice, and Mim felt Jon's arms wrap protectively around her. "We know what you're hiding," Lipsky sneered from outside the locked front door. "Surrender it now, and Miss Go may spare your life."_

"_Oh yes, because God forbid __you__ should do any of the filthy work," came Sheila Go's voice._

"_Not __now__, Sheila!" they heard Lipsky hiss._

_They continued to bicker and try to break the door down as Mim and Jon hurried into the sitting room. "Watch," John said, uncorking the flask. He rolled up his sleeves and placed a few drops on his arm, where it absorbed into his skin. "See? Now this is how it will obtain my body heat—"_

"_Less talking, Jon, please," Mim whispered hastily as a deafening bang on the door echoed across the room, a deep crack appearing on the hinge. Jon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the hall closet, wrenching it open. "I'll hold them off, you stay in here."_

"_No Jon, I'm the one they're after," Mim said, trying to pull herself free. "Just let me—"_

"_No__, that's exactly what they're expecting you to do!" Jon whispered back. "You must stay hidden."_

"_You're afraid I'll get hurt, aren't you Jon?" Mim concluded from the fear in his eyes. _

_Jon hesitated, just as the banging reached a critical point. "Mim, I beg of you, __please__ stay here."_

"_Well, since you said 'please,'" Mim said with one of her teasing smiles. Jon smiled his sweet, crooked smile back at her, then kissed her lips. Mim returned the kiss, then they broke apart, embracing tightly. "Be careful, Jon," she whispered in his ear. Jon pulled away hastily and thrust the flask of blue liquid into Mim's hands before shutting the closet door and locking it. The front door finally opened forcibly, and Bartholomew Lipsky and Sheila Go showed themselves into the front hall._

"_Lipsky," John said, Mim watching through the keyhole as John approached the evildoers in the front hall._

_Lipsky grinned, "Well, well, if it isn't Detective…er, um…one who's name always escapes me…" Mim couldn't help rolling her eyes._

"_Stoppable," Jon said, folding his arms across his chest._

"_Right, that," said Lipsky, his grin becoming even wider. "So…the rumors are true. You __did__ marry Mim Possible."_

"_Where __is__ your charming trophy wife?" Sheila asked with a smirk, and Jon advanced on her angrily._

"_She is not my trophy wife!" he shouted. "I love her."_

_Jon, darling, please don't do anything brash, Mim thought desperately._

"_I said, where is she?!" Sheila asked threateningly._

"_Not here, obviously," Jon covered casually._

"_Well, we'll see about that," Lipsky said with a snicker. "I'll search the place. Sheila, keep him company, will you?"_

"_With pleasure," Sheila chuckled, and Mim covered her mouth to stifle a gasp as the young villainess pulled out a silver pistol and pointed it at Jon's neck. He couldn't do this by himself, and Mim knew that the only way was for her to step into the fray. As Lipsky made his way into the back hall where Mim's closet was, she waited until the precise moment he had his back turned to the closet, blocking her view of Sheila and Jon. Mim backed as far away from the door as she could in the deep cabinet. Then with a running leap, she kicked the door down and sent Lipsky sprawling to the floor in a cloud of dust._

"_Sheila!" Lipsky cried, lifting himself off the floor as Mim ran through the sitting room to the front hall._

"_Mim, no!" Jon yelled, trying to break free, but Sheila grabbed him around the neck, jabbing the pistol into his temple. "I __knew__ you were hiding her!" she shouted triumphantly. Mim jumped on top of her from behind, allowing Jon to escape and the pistol to slide across the floor. _

"_Haven't you caused me enough trouble, little girl?" Sheila hissed, throwing Mim off her shoulders, sending her sprawling as well. As Mim straightened up, she felt a sudden dampness on her hand. In horror, she realized that the flask in her pocket had leaked onto her and Sheila both. "So," said Sheila, examining her own hands. "Let us see __exactly__ what this element can do…"_

"_Get away from her!" Jon cried, running at Sheila. With an unexpected, astounding force, he pushed her into the far wall, and Sheila's head hit the plaster hard. She brought her hand to her head, feeling blood in her hair. _

"_You foolish boy," she growled at Jon, but was far too winded to stand. Lipsky had since grabbed the pistol from the floor and pointed it at Mim. "Farewell, Mim Possible!"_

_He pulled the trigger, only to hear a clicking noise. "Argh! Sheila, darling, it malfunctioned again!"_

"_Darling?!" Mim and Jon said together in shock._

"_Yes, Detective, you're not the only one who can win the affections of a beautiful girl," Lipsky snarled, tossing the pistol to Sheila, who had gotten back up from the floor. Sheila laughed as she pointed the pistol at Mim._

"_Do it, Sheila!" Lipsky cried excitedly._

"_With the possession of the element, I'll be unstoppable…and silence Miriam Possible once and for all!" Sheila shrieked._

"_Mim__!!" Jon screamed as Sheila pulled the trigger. He shoved Mim out of the way as the gunshot fired, Mim falling against the stair banister as she was pushed. She whirled around to see Jon lying motionless on the ground—the bullet had pierced him through his side._

"_No…no, Jon, NO!" Mim screamed, dropping to her knees at Jon's side, frightened at how shallow his breathing had become. Lipsky laughed evilly. "For better or worse…'til __death__ do you part!" he mocked as Sheila joined in._

_Mim glared at Sheila through a thick veil of tears, then with incredible speed, ran at her and grabbed the pistol from the villainess when her eyes were closed in laughter. In her rage, Mim pointed the pistol at Lipsky and fired one, two, three bullets into his head. "Finally…what you deserve," Mim panted as Lipsky fell backward, instantly dead._

"_You…" Sheila accused shakily, advancing towards Mim, who whirled around to shove the pistol in her face._

"_Believe me, I am __not__ afraid to use this on you!" Mim cried, her voice breaking. "We were both exposed to the element, but Jon is still alive—I still have its power on my side!" And with sudden agility, she kicked Sheila through the large glass window overlooking the back yard. Large shards of glass pierced Sheila's skin as she flew backwards, and to assure her death, Mim fired at her still figure. _

_Now all was quiet, and Mim rushed back over to Jon, dropping the pistol. "Darling?" she whispered to him, holding him in her lap and feeling his breathing grow less frequent. She burst into tears, "Oh, Jon, what have I done?!"_

"_You…you did what you…always do, Mim," Jon said weakly. "You stepped in…and you pulled through. You can…do anything…"_

"_No, not without you," Mim cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Please, Jon, you can't—I need you!"_

_Jon shook his head and smiled at her, "Don't cry, Mim…you're going to move on…you'll be…so successful…" His eyes began to close slowly. "I love you…" he breathed as Mim sobbed harder. Then his hand holding hers slackened, and his head grew limp in her lap._

"_NO!" Mim felt the scream tear through her throat. She hugged Jon's motionless figure to her chest, her scream dissolving into sobs as she wept for Jon's abrupt and horrible demise…_

* * *

"'_The pain was more than I could stand,'" _Nana read from Mim's diary. "'_I knew I couldn't stay in England after Jon's murder, so I sought residence elsewhere. I am sure that I will never love another the way I loved Jonathan Stoppable. He completed my world, and my heart is now eternally unwhole.'"_

"My God," Kim whispered, her heart pounding, her head spinning over everything she had just heard. "It's so…romantically sad." To discover something that was so tragic in her past was definitely not how she had envisioned Miriam Possible's story. "What happened to Mim and the element afterwards?"

"Mim went to Japan and found a waterfall, in which she poured the remaining contents of Jon's flask into the pool. Feeling so heartbroken over Jon's death, she decided that she wanted nothing more to do with their great discovery."

"That explains how it got to Yamanouchi where my archfoe found it," Kim said. "But was Mim…alright?"

"Not for many months afterward," Nana said. "She had planned to take her own life, but not before she discovered that she was pregnant with Jon's child—your great-grandfather, Christopher Possible."

"So Ron and I are almost _related_?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Almost," Nana said with a chuckle.

"So, she moved on," Kim confirmed with a nod.

"In a way, but it was hard for her to remain as headstrong as she had been before," Nana said. "I don't believe anything can destroy a young girl's spirit like the loss of the one she loves the most." She was no longer looking at Mim's diary—but at her granddaughter. Kim, who had been staring into her lap, looked up to meet her Nana's gaze.

"What?"

"I think it's about time I got some answers of my own, Kimberly Anne," Nana said, laying the book on the nightstand. "Why did you come here last week all of a sudden?"

"Nana, please, I really don't want to—" Kim began, feeling the tears well up. But Nana continued to look at her, nodding slightly, and Kim sighed deeply, "It's Ron."

"I figured as much," Nana said.

"He kissed another girl—well, she kissed him—and I just got so upset that I had to get away from him. I told him our relationship was over."

"And do you feel any better since you ended things with him?" Nana asked.

"No, Nana, I don't—and _that's _what I can't understand!" Kim exclaimed, jumping up from the chair and pacing the floor. "He betrayed my trust over an old crush, she kissed him and he didn't stop her right away, he had _plenty _of opportunities to admit to it and he didn't, he _completely_ screwed up—and I _still_ can't stop thinking about him! One minute I want to hit him, the next I want to kiss him, and all this time I still care about him and want to be a part of his life. What does this _mean_, Nana?!"

Kim threw herself back down in the chair and buried her face in her hands. Nana stared at her for several moments, as if examining her like a science experiment. Then Kim heard probably the last answer she had ever expected—and yet a small part of her had been hoping for it.

"I believe it means you've found your soul mate," Nana said simply.

Kim raised her head to look at her, "Nana, he lied to me."

"And can you say with complete certainty that you have always been honest with _him_?" Nana asked a bit more firmly.

The question hit Kim like a blow from Shego; she hadn't thought of it like that. Had she always been honest with Ron? Her initial answer was "yes, absolutely." Well, there had been the whole Halloween incident a couple of years ago. _And_ when she had snuck out to go on a date with Josh Mankey, while Ron braved the Amazon in order to save her from one of Drakken's schemes. Not to mention the microchip Wade had installed to keep a tab on Ron—the chip she had always insisted her computer friend use, despite Ron having no knowledge of it. When it came right down to it…Kim was just as guilty as Ron was.

"I am such an idiot," Kim breathed, starting to cry. The tears finally escaped, spilling down her cheeks and off the end of her chin, not even bothering to stop them. With Mim's tragedy still fresh in her mind, and the frightening coincidences between the past and the present—it was all too much. "Nana—Lipsky and Go are my archfoe's ancestors," she confessed, "and they're after the element I have now, and Ron and I have to stop them, and—what if what happened a hundred years ago repeats itself? I can't lose Ron, Nana! He's half of the team—he's half of who I am!" She stopped to catch her breath and wipe her face, before coming clean about the one thing she knew, what she had always known and what she would always know.

"I love him. I am positively, head-over-heels in love Ron Stoppable—and _nothing_ can ever stand in the way of that."

"Oh Kimberly, good for you," Nana said happily, hugging her granddaughter tightly. "But you know—I'm not the one you should be telling all of this to."

Kim's eyes flew open as the realization hit her. She kissed her Nana's cheek enthusiastically before jumping up from the chair. "Thank you, Nana."

"Go get him!" Nana said with a gleam in her eye. Kim grabbed her duffel bag out from under the bed, shoving her clothes in the drawers back into it, heading for the door.

"Here," said Nana, handing her Mim's diary. "You'll need this more than I will."

Kim took the diary, gave her grandmother one last smile and ran out to her car—off to fix the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

A/N: At last. Now Kim will go back to the Stoppables, run into the arms of her lover, and they'll all live happily ever after.

Right?...I said_, right_?

Well, let's just say this tale is far from over.

Please read and review!


	17. Ron's Battle

A/N: Here's Chapter 16 and...well, you know it'll be interesting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 16—Ron's Battle

With the windows rolled all the way down and the wind whipping through her long, auburn hair, Kim sped the Sloth down the expressway back to the Stoppable residence. At least the ride was quite a lengthy one, which gave Kim plenty of opportunities to rehearse and choose which combination of "I'm sorry" and "Can you ever forgive me?" to use the second Ron opened the door. Once she reached town, she turned on her Kimmunicator screen in the car to call the computer genius.

"Wade, it's me, I'm heading back to Ron's right now."

"Oh no—uh, I mean—oh, that's great!" Wade said, a little too happily. "What happened to you? I've been trying to call you for the past week."

"Long story; let's just say I needed to do a little soul-searching," Kim said, unable to suppress a smile. "So what's the sitch?"

"Monkeyfist is ready to strike."

"Already?" Kim asked, slightly impressed with the competence of her archfoe. "Okay, give me his coordinates and Ron and I will get on it."

Silence.

"Wade?" Kim asked, taking her eyes off the road to look down at her friend's uncomfortable expression.

"Uh…there's a snag with that plan, Kim."

"Wade, what are you hiding?"

"Oh it's—it's nothing—really."

"It's Ron, isn't it?"

"What makes you think—?"

"Wade, where is he?!"

"He's gone!" Wade blurted out. "I called him when you didn't answer and told him about Monkeyfist and—he went after him by himself!"

"_WHAT?!_" Kim screamed, her brakes squealing as she almost slammed the car into a phone pole. "Wade, how could you let him do that?! Remember what happened the last time he went on a mission alone?! He wound up at the North Pole and I thought he'd gotten killed!"

"Look, I tried to talk him out of it, but he said that Monkeyfist was _his_ archfoe, so _he _should be the one to take care of him," Wade explained. "And he took the Lotus Blade with him."

"How long ago did he leave?" Kim asked, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Two hours ago," Wade said.

"Oh thank God, I still have time to reach him," Kim said in relief. "Give me his coordinates."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh I don't know—maybe _save my boyfriend_!"

"Kim listen, he doesn't want you to interfere with this."

"Is he out of his _mind?!_" Kim said shrilly. "Of course I'm going to interfere!"

"Ron said it's a Mystical Monkey thing and it's got nothing to do with you," Wade said firmly. "If you throw yourself in there and get hurt, it'll sidetrack him and Monkeyfist will win. You know what that means…"

It meant Monkeyfist would kill Ron and _he_ would become the Ultimate Monkey Master. Kim hesitated—she'd come so close to losing Ron already. But the image of Ron using his monkey power during the Lorwardian invasion to save the world—to save _her_—came to mind. Maybe, just maybe…he _could _do this on his own.

"Alright, Wade," Kim said with a resigned sigh. "I'll do my best to keep out of it—if you give me his location _right now._"

"He's at the Ancient Simia Temple in Taiwan," Wade relayed as a map popped up on her screen. "Be careful."

* * *

_Why is it always some ancient place with Monkeyfist?_ Ron thought as he quietly entered the pillared temple, Chinese writing adorning its worn, cracked walls. _Why can't he ever attack me in a parking lot or some __normal__ place like that?_ He could feel Rufus shivering in his pocket—and realized with a pang that whatever was about to happen was no place for his hairless pet. Ron took Rufus out of his pocket and set him in his palm.

"Rufus, buddy," he said. "You're gonna have to sit this one out."

"Huh?" Rufus whined, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "But I have to do this on my own. That means without you—and without Kim." He had felt awful telling Wade that Kim couldn't do anything to save him—should she show up at all. Maybe she was still _that _angry at him and she wouldn't. Maybe Ron would lose against Monkeyfist, left alone in this temple to die. Ron felt his hands begin to tremble. It wasn't dying that scared him, but dying without making up with Kim, telling her how much she meant to him and leaving her to live a full and prosperous life without him—_that _brought him despair.

"Ron Stoppable…" hissed a voice from the shadows, and Monkeyfist appeared, wearing a red and gold robe. Ron took a last look at Rufus, then forced him to scurry into the temple doorway and wait. "So," the villain sneered, "you thought your spunky little ninja sister defeated me, didn't you? Well, I have been mercifully restored and seek my revenge on the people I loathe." He snapped his fingers and with a great whoosh, flames erupted along the hallway in which they stood opposite eachother. "_You_, my boy, are top of the list."

"Quit monologue-ing, Monkeyfist, and let's just do this," Ron said almost impatiently.

"But wait, some of the party is still missing," Monkeyfist said with a snicker. "Where's your precious girlfriend? Once I finish you off, I will gladly be taking the Elfens' element from her—by _force_, it necessary. Although with _you_ out of the picture"—he smiled—"I'm sure it won't be."

"She's not here," Ron said intensely. "Neither is Rufus, and neither is Han." He gracefully drew the Lotus Blade out of his belt and slashed it through the air as it glinted in the firelight. "It's just you and me."

* * *

Kim was in such an urgent state that she nearly forgot to thank the pilot as she disembarked the jet plane. She made a mad dash for the ancient temple, praying that Ron hadn't done anything stupid to get himself killed yet. Once she reached the doorway, she saw Rufus, who squeaked happily when he saw her. Kim put a finger to her lips.

"Don't let him know I'm here," she whispered, as Rufus climbed up on her shoulder and hugged the side of her face. "Aw, I missed you," Kim said affectionately. "And I've missed Ron." She stuck her head inside the doorway, where she saw the long hallway illuminated with firelight, Monkeyfist on the far end, Ron on Kim's end with his back to her. He was merely a hundred feet away from her, maybe less…if only she could just be near him…

Monkeyfist's eyes flickered in her direction for a mere moment, and Kim dived behind a pillar. _That was close_, she thought, remembering what Wade had said about staying out of sight. _Better keep a low profile for now._

* * *

Monkeyfist closed his eyes and spread his arms wide, the blue glow of Mystical Monkey Power, which only he and the boy standing before him possessed, engulfing his figure. "Now we are evenly matched," he said. "You have the Lotus Blade—and I have the full power of _Tai Sheng Pek Kwar_ on my side."

_Come on…come on…_ Ron thought desperately, but no mystical aura came over him. _Why _couldn't he call it on command…? He had no time to come up with a response as Monkeyfist aimed the first punch at him, which he just barely dodged. _Okay, less thinking, more moving, _Ron thought. He kicked Monkeyfist in the stomach, sending him sliding across the floor on his back. Ron grabbed the sword with both hands and mentally commanded it, changing the Blade into metal nunchucks. He gave them a couple of practice swings over his shoulders, then hurled them at Monkeyfist's head.

Under the monkey power's influence, his archfoe's reflexes were too quick. Monkeyfist seized the weapon and threw it back at Ron, who unfortunately was not as quick. Ron slammed to the floor as the metal collided with his jaw. He winced horribly in pain, but got up to whirl around and face him, feeling blood dribble from his lip onto his chin. He ran to pick up the nunchucks, changing them back into the Blade.

"Fine, we'll do this old school," Ron said. He charged at Monkeyfist, the Blade high over his head—but knew instantly that that was a bad idea. Monkeyfist grabbed Ron easily by the waist and flipped him over. Ron went sliding across the floor and sprawled inches from one of the flames. Completely winded, he tried to stand, reaching for the Lotus Blade—and realizing it wasn't there. With an evil chortle, Monkeyfist pinned Ron to the floor with his foot on his stomach—and Ron gasped in horror as Monkeyfist raised the Blade high over his head.

Kim stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle a scream and Rufus shrieked out loud as she watched Monkeyfist raise up the sword with both hands, the Blade aimed perfectly at Ron's chest. One more swift movement and Ron would be…_No,_ Kim thought desperately, _this can't be happening! Get __up__, Ron, please!_

"So," Monkeyfist sneered, "you've failed to call upon your own monkey power to assist you—much to your disadvantage. And such is the fate of the world's hero against the Lorwardians." He cackled loudly and grasped the Blade tighter. "Choose your final words wisely…"

Ron panted under the pressure of Monkeyfist's foot on his stomach. His eyes darted around, but he had no way out of his predicament whatsoever. "Just…just that I'm sorry," Ron finally said, "for all the stupid things I've ever said or done. First I lose the girl I love, and now I lose against my archfoe. The world called me a loser, and—well, I guess they got one, no matter how hard I tried…"

_Don't say that, Ron, you __know__ it's not true! _Kim thought, as if Ron could hear her, helpless tears springing to her eyes. _Just get __up__, Ron!_

"I've lost Kim…and the only thing I regret about dying now is that…she'll _never _know how much I love her…"

"Oh, how very touching," Monkeyfist said—then raised his voice louder. "Did you hear that, Kim?!"

Before Kim even had time to react, Monkeyfist shot a blast of his blue aura towards her behind the pillar and engulfed her in it. He dragged her out from her hiding place, then released her as Kim fell to the ground—in plain view of Ron, who's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Kim…you're—?"

"—here to watch you _die_!" Monkeyfist bellowed. With a loud, evil laugh—drowned out only by Kim's blood curdling scream—the Blade finally plummeted towards Ron's chest…

Monkeyfit's laugh stopped abruptly as a hand reached up and grabbed the Blade, preventing it from finishing its descent—Ron's hand, glowing with a blue aura that slowly enveloped his entire body.

"What?!" Monkeyfist cried, outraged, as Ron wrenched the Blade from his grip. Moving in front of Kim, as though protecting her, he silently raised the Blade with both hands and slashed it through the air once more.

Kim exhaled slowly in relief, _That's my Ron…_

"_No!!_" Monkeyfist roared. He and Ron rose into the air, the blue aura now filled the entire temple. Kim moved back against the wall, out of the way. It was going to be a close call: every time Ron made a move, Monkeyfist seemed to match it, even without the possession of the Lotus Blade. Metal slashed, fists collided, and it was difficult to tell whose strength would prevail…

Kim looked up in time to see Ron catch Monkeyfist in a moment of hesitation. He raised him high over his head and threw him into the far wall, with a loud, sickening crunch. Monkeyfist slammed headfirst and slid down the wall to the ground, unconcious. Due to his moment of weakness, the aura of Mystical Monkey Power surrounding him fickered and faded. Ron, still compelled and almost slave to his own power, stood towering over his vicious archfoe, grasping the Blade fiercely.

And then Ron did something that frightened Kim more than anything she had seen thus far. He raised the Lotus Balde high over his own head and plunged it through Monkeyfist's chest. The villian writhed and shrieked, blood seeping from his chest. Then his head rolled to the side and his limbs fell limp: he was dead.

Ron lifted his arms as the blue aura left him slowly, returning him to normal. There was no celebratory yell, no "Booyah!" of triumph. Kim pulled herself up from the ground and rushed over to Ron, stopping just in front of him. Ron stared at her, then down at Monkeyfist, his blood trailing across the floor. The longer he stared, the more frantic his breathing became.

"Ron?" Kim asked, taking him by the shoulders. Ron continued to breath rapidly and heavily as he stared at his archfoe's corpse, as though unable to believe what he was seeing—unable to believe that _he_ had done it. He had killed his archfoe…he had actually _killed _him. Ron seized Kim around the waist, collapsing against her chest as his rigidness fell away, his emotions overtaking him.

"It's okay, Ron…it's okay, I've got you," Kim whispered, wrapping her arms around him. They both sunk to the floor on their knees, Kim holding Ron even more securely as she felt his tears soak through her shirt. "It's done…it's all over."

"KP…I am _so sorry_ about everything," Ron choked out through his sobs. "I'm sorry I got mad at you about Oxford, I'm sorry I lied to you about the bracelet when we were kids—and I'm sorry I lied to you now, about Yori. I know I screwed up, Kim, and I screwed up bad. I'm never gonna be the guy you deserve, and I've always known that, but you mean the _world _to me, Kim. That kiss meant nothing to me—I swear, it meant _nothing_—"

"Shh…I know, Ron, _shh_," Kim soothed him, gently stroking his soft, blonde hair. "And you're wrong—about the whole 'not-being-the-guy-you-deserve' thing. Come on, I'm Kim Possible. I could have had any guy I wanted at Middleton High—or the world, for that matter. And who did I end up choosing?" She kissed the top of his head. "My clumsy, goofy, slacker best friend, who's _never _failed to be there for me and stand by my side. He might have flaws—and yes, he may make some _really_ big mistakes…" She pulled back and gazed into his tear-streaked face lovingly. "But I'm not about to throw away fourteen years with the most amazing person I've ever known just because of them."

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Kim shook her head with another "shh," wiping the tears from his cheeks, "Now it's my turn to apologize." She paused and took a deep breath. "I was really harsh with you last week, about the Yori-kiss. You _did_ deserve it—to an extent. But…I totally flew off the handle about the lying thing. You know I've never been totally honest with you, and vice versa. We're first and foremost _best friends_, Ron—and I guess we're going to hurt eachother sometimes. But it's nothing we can't get past…and it's nothing our relationship can't survive." She hung her head silently, her own voice becoming choked with tears. "I've been miserable without you, and—I've realized recently that I _need _you in my life. 'Cause it's nothing without you." She looked back up at him, not bothering to hide the tears running down her face. "Forgive me?"

"Already have," Ron said without a moment's hesitation, holding her face in his hands as his own tears began to subside. "A long time ago."

Kim flung herself forward into his arms, crushing her lips against his as Ron held her tightly against him, enthusiastically returning one of the longest and most passionate kisses either of them had ever experienced.

* * *

"Okay…that takes care of your lip," Kim said to Ron on their flight back home as she examined the extent of Ron's injuries. She dabbed gently at his bleeding lip with a tissue, then tossed it into the trash bag while keeping her other hand firmly holding a cool cloth on a bit of a deeper arm injury, "Now, about this…"

"I thought you always brought a first aid kit with you on missions," Ron said, wincing as the coolness made his wound sting.

"For _small _injuries, Ron, not a gash the size of Texas," Kim said with a sigh. "Well, when we get home, I'll have my mom look at it and—oh _snap!_" She smacked a hand to her forehead, "I forgot we're grounded. If our parents see you like this, they'll _know_ we've been on a mission."

"We're as good as busted," Ron said glumly, and Rufus nodded saying, "Mm-hmm, busted."

"Well…I guess with all the sneaking out we were doing, one of us was going to get caught eventually," Kim said, finally finding as ace bandage in her kit and wrapping up Ron's arm. "I mean, Mom almost caught _my _busted arm, and now…well, don't worry about it, Ron. I'll be right there to take the heat with you."

"Thanks a lot, Kim," Ron said, bringing his good arm around her shoulders as Kim cuddled up against his chest. Man, it felt good to hold her again, and the kiss she gave him back in the temple had positively taken his breath away. "You know…I really thought our friendship was wrecked for awhile there."

"Me too," Kim said, her eyes closed, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I was in a dark place…"

"I hear ya," Ron said. He brushed his lips against her hair as he felt Kim's breathing become slower and deeper. He was just about to doze off himself when another question arose. "Hey KP?"

"Mmm?" Kim mumbled, half-asleep.

"I was just wondering…what made you finally come around?"

Kim's eyes flew open suddenly—she'd completely forgotten. The conversation with Nana felt like a million years ago. She sat up and looked at Ron.

"You're not gonna believe this," Kim began, "but I finally found out about Miriam Possible."

* * *

"Charity?...Dear?" Mel tentatively asked his seething wife, who had just discovered Monkeyfist's body in the temple through her monitors. "Remember—your blood pressure—"

"Shut up," Charity hissed, facing away from him with her arms folded. She couldn't believe it. Three of the troops were down—one of them actually dead. _I should have known better,_ Charity thought regretfully. _I shouldn't have trusted those buffons to do the job for me…I should have just gone in firsthand and finished off that smug little teen myself!_

The door flew open, and Drakken and Shego entered in their formal wear, back from their evening on the town. They were laughing uncontrollably and appeared slightly tipsy, but managed to stop when they saw Charity standing and glaring at them, like a parent whose children had been out past curfew.

"Take a seat," Charity said curtly. "We have work to do."

"So what happened with Fiske?" Shego asked, sitting down and smoothing out her slimming, off-the-shoulder black and green dress.

"He's dead," Mel said without any expression, and Shego and Drakken gasped.

"What—seriously?" Drakken stammered. "Y-you mean—_dead_ dead?"

"With a sword through his chest!" Charity shouted, rounding on the couple and peering into both of their faces closely. "So…first we have the girl who can do anything, and now we have the boy with _Mysitcal Monkey Power!_ Tell me, which one of you failed to mention this little nugget of information?!"

Both were silent; Shego stared into her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She had known…she and Kim were the only ones who saw Ron defeat the Lorwardians single-handedly. Charity immediately noticed her discomfort.

"I thought so, Shego," she said, beginning to pace in front of the young villianess. "You know, you _really_ have not been putting your most eager foot forward in our efforts. But no matter—we've got Team Possible now." Charity's triumphant smile returned. "Before the week is out, the four of us will strike together. Just like the old days, right?" She didn't wait for a response as she slid her arm around Mel's waist. "The ultimate forces of evil versus Team Possible—four against two."

"Three, if you count the hairless rat," Drakken muttered under his breath, and Shego nudged him hard.

"I suppose it's true what they say," Charity chuckled. "You want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." She turned back to Drakken and Shego, "We begin planning at dawn." Drakken got up slowly and made his way to their bedroom, Shego getting up to follow him. She was almost through the door when Charity gripped her tightly by the arm and leaned in close to her ear.

"And Shego, darling," she hissed, pressing something cold, hard, and metal into Shego's hands—and Shego inhaled sharply when she realized it was a revolver. "I will have a _very _important and rewarding job for _you_…"

* * *

A/N: Well, Kim and Ron are back together--and good thing, too. They're gonna need every advantage they can get against these guys. And how's Shego gonna hold up with all that pressure? We'll see...

Please read and review!


	18. This Is Not Over

A/N: Chapter 17--as you can see, it's not over yet! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 17—This Is Not Over

"Whoa…talk about _drama_," Ron breathed, hardly able to take in all he had just heard. It was about five in the morning and he and Kim had just arrived back home and sneaked up to Ron's room in the attic. Everyone was still asleep, and the newly reconciled couple was sitting together on Ron's bed. Kim had just finished telling Ron the entire story about their ancestors, down to the very last, gruesome detail.

"I know," Kim said, her brow furrowed in worry. "All these scary coincidences with the element and Drakken and Shego—I completely _freaked_ when Nana told me."

"So…this kinda scared you into getting back together with me?" Ron asked slowly.

Kim whipped her head around to look at him, "When you put it that way, you make me sound like a wimp." Her smile faded, however, when she pulled out Mim's diary and opened it to the August 12th entry. "But…when Nana read the passage where Jon was killed…and he died in her arms…I mean, I can't even imagine how she must have felt, what she must have gone through after that. And then I thought of the here and now, and of you, Ron. I wouldn't have been able to stand going through that pain if that last thing I had ever said to you was '_I'm through giving you chances!_' So I—I came back."

"For reals?" Ron asked after listening to her, and Kim smiled, "Let's just say that the whole shindig between you and Monkeyfist is gonna give me nightmares for awhile."

"I hear ya there," Ron said with a shudder, and Kim covered their clasped hands with her own. Then he suddenly sat up and jumped off the bed.

"Where you going?" Kim asked, watching Ron run around the bed and towards the storage closet. He didn't answer as he wrenched the door open, searching through box after box, muttering to himself.

"Ha! I knew it," Ron said triumphantly, from somewhere apparently quite deep in the closet. He tumbled his way back through the boxes and flopped back on the bed, holding a worn book similar to Kim's, "Jonathan Stoppable's journal."

"Wow," Kim said as Ron flipped towards the back of the book—then shivered slightly, "August 12th, 1908…it's the last entry." He switched on the reading lamp and he and Kim moved closer together so they could both see as Ron began to read.

"'_I've received a telegram from Mim to come home as soon as possible. It must be Lipsky and Go, nothing else could frighten Mim in this way. I believe it is finally time to test __Diligo Undying Vox__ to see if it truly works. I shall document its usefulness when I return.'" _Ron finished and flipped through the remaining yellowed pages, "That's it—the rest of the journal's blank."

Now it was Kim's turn to shiver, "It's like a horror movie or something…except this was real, and it actually happened, and…" She trailed off as a look of sudden realization came over her, and she grabbed Ron's hand. "Ron—Mim and Jon headed up the team that developed the element, right?"

"Uh, sounds like it," Ron said.

"And they're our ancestors, right?"

"Yeah…so what's up?"

Kim was grinning from ear to ear now as she held out her bracelet, "That means that the element doesn't belong to the Elfens at all. If anything—it belongs with _us_."

"Sounds like a good theory to shove in Drakken and Shego's faces when we meet up with them," Ron nodded with a smile, then opened the back cover of Jon's journal. "Check this," he said, holding up what appeared to be a lock of hair, a darker shade of red than Kim's hair.

"Miriam's hair," Kim concluded, her eyes misting over. "He kept a lock of her hair with him? That is _so_ sweet…"

"Hey, I keep your senior picture in my wallet," Ron defended, putting the red lock back in the journal and snapping it shut. "Ya know, that one of you in the tight little black dress—"

"Great, so every time you pay for your Nacos, I'll know you're thinking of me," Kim said sarcastically.

"No—!" Ron began again, but Kim put a finger to his lips.

"Amp down, I was teasing," Kim said, her tone becoming more serious. "Even when your own life was at stake…all you thought about was me, didn't you?"

Ron sighed and got up off the bed, facing the window of a few moments as though going through the events of the previous evening in his mind. Then he turned back around to face Kim and opened his arms invitingly, Kim rushing into them as he enveloped her warmly.

"Ya know, even though I knew you still hadn't forgiven me…half of me still knew that you'd follow me when I went to find Monkeyfist," Ron said quietly, rocking Kim slowly, his cheek pressed against hers. "Call it boyfriend's instinct."

"I prefer 'Ron-stinct'" Kim smiled, relishing in this peaceful moment with just Ron, her head resting against his shoulder, his fingers weaving gently through her hair. For the first time, or perhaps just the first time she had ever really noticed, Kim could feel his love that emitted from that embrace—a love she now knew was meant just for her and no one else. With Ron, she was really and truly completed, just as Mim had felt with Jon. "_He completed my world, and my heart is now eternally unwhole…_"

"I'm scared," Kim said to the only person in the world she would ever admit that emotion to. "I'm scared of what's coming…We've had a lot of close shaves already; maybe _too _many close shaves in our whole lifetime. I mean, how long can luck last, Ron?" She snuggled in closer, as if being in Ron's arms was her sole assurance of safety. "Have you ever thought about what would happen if one of us…_didn't _make it through a mission?"

"It's…it's crossed my mind once or twice," Ron said uncomfortably, feeling uneasy about where this conversation had headed. "We might've brought it up once in our early years."

"But that's all it was, Ron…_talking_—imagining _if _it happened and how we _might _react," Kim went on, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him. "If we were actually thrown into that sitch for real…would you give up, or keep fighting?"

Ron didn't have an answer for his girlfriend's troubling question, nor had he really given the matter any serious thought since the majority of their missions had ended up successful. But now that their threat proved potentially dangerous, he and Kim found their minds dwelling into that vague territory where questions like that didn't necessarily have a black or white answer.

* * *

"So in conclusion…I'm really, _really _sorry for running out like that," Kim said later that morning as four parents, two young teens, and a toddler sat and listened to her lengthy explanation for her sudden disappearance. "I know I shouldn't have done it without letting someone know first and—well, if you want to double-ground me, I wouldn't blame you."

"And I'm all for the side that doesn't want Kim double-grounded," Ron said, raising his hand in the air, and Kim smiled over at him.

James, who had been listening to every word intently, got up to face his daughter. "Well, you're right. I _should _double-ground you—"

"Lay it on me," Kim said, squeezing her eyes shut tight as if her father were about to decapitate her.

"—but I'm not going to," James finished, and Kim's head snapped up. "We had a parents' meeting very recently, and…we realized we may have been unreasonable with you kids about the rumors. So far, we haven't really seen any sufficient proof to properly convict you two—especially given that Ronald was here the night of the robbery."

"So in short," Anne added, joining her husband, "the four of us have decided to clear you both of all charges—_unless_, of course, some new piece of evidence comes up against you."

"Trust me, it won't!" Kim said happily, hugging her father for the first time in weeks as Ron approached his mother.

"For some weird reason, I think _you _might have had something to do with this?" he asked skeptically. Mrs. Stoppable smiled, "Guilty as charged."

Ron hugged her tightly, "Thanks, Mom."

James pulled back from his daughter and spoke softly. "Kimmie, earlier this morning, Ronald told me all about the missions you two sneaked out on—"

"It was totally my idea!" Kim blurted out. "It's not his fault, I made him go!"

"It's alright; I would have done the same thing if my father had tried to keep me from saving the world," James said assuringly. "But like I said, he told me everything…including the fatal details, like his nasty arm injury. That boy really and truly risks his life for you all the time, and he would do anything to keep you safe. The point is…I was wrong, and I'm sorry about what I said in the kitchen that night about Ronald. I guess it was just the voice of a father not wanting to lose his only little girl." He stopped for a moment and swallowed hard, before smiling back down at her. "But one day, when I walk you down the aisle…it had better be to meet that young man."

"I love you, Daddy," Kim said, embracing her dad once more before turning to hug her mother. "Now if you all don't mind—I am _so _at the mall!" she cried out, grabbing her purse and running out the door. "See you later!" Ron waved, running out after Kim.

Anne went up behind her husband and pecked his cheek, "You're a fair man and a great father, James Possible."

"Well," James said, rubbing the back of his neck. "The world needs saving—and I can think of no one better to save it than my basic, average girl."

* * *

"Party in the food court!" Felix announced to anyone who would listen as he and his four friends walked through the crowded mall. "The official Possible-Stoppable Reunion Party is in the food court!"

"Thank you, honey," Zita said, clapping a hand over his mouth. "If Middleton ever needs a town crier, I'll sign you up."

"No way, Zita. He'll be way too busy…getting his butt kicked in Zombie Mayhem VIII tonight!" Ron said confidently.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Stoppable," Felix said, his eyes narrowed playfully. "Research shows that dudes who have recently hooked back up with their exceptionally beautiful girlfriends are very easily distracted from adequate gameplay."

"Aw, 'exceptionally beautiful'—thanks, Felix," Kim said with a smile before turning back to Monique, "Look Monique, I just want to make sure that we're—"

"Kim, for the _hundredth _time—we're cool," Monique assured, linking arms with her. "You know if you ever need to blow off steam about anything, I'm here." She looked from Kim to Ron, who had his arm around her shoulders, "So, you guys are all okay about everything?"

"I think so," Ron said, rubbing Kim's shoulder affectionately.

"Even Oxford?" Monique asked as they finally reached the food court. "You two've got the whole 'long distance' thing covered?"

Kim and Ron both hesitated as they opened their mouths to respond, but the Kimmunicator rang before they could.

"What up, Wade?" Kim asked. Wade's face appeared for a moment, then flickered and faded completely.

"Whoa, that was weird," Ron said, and a second later, Kim's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim said when she'd flipped the phone open.

"Kim, it's Wade," said the slightly panicked voice of the computer genius. "Someone's hacked into my system—it's been _completely_ shut down!"

"The Elfens," Kim concluded. "Lemme guess; Drakken and Shego sent me a threatening video or e-mail saying either I surrender the element, or they'll unleash some deadly plot on me, right?"

"Wrong," Wade said. "They haven't left a message at all, but before my system died, I saw that they're _still_ with the Elfens in their lair."

"Plotting, I bet," Kim thought out loud. "I'm betting all four of them are gonna strike at once."

"That can't be good," Ron said, his brow furrowed in concern. "Four against two—?"

"Hey, I've taken on ten henchmen at once," Kim stated truthfully. "I'm sure both of us can take on four supervillians."

"But still, Kim, if I were you, I'd be very careful," Wade warned. "These guys really mean business, and with me not being able to track them, there's no telling when they'll strike."

Kim bit her lip and looked up at Monique, Felix, and Zita, who had gathered around to see what was up, then over at Ron, who gave her a shaky smile. Kim took a deep breath, forced a smile and said, "So not the drama, Wade."

"That's what I like to hear," Wade said encouragingly. "Good luck, you guys. I'll try and get my system back up and running before anything happens."

She and Wade hung up, Kim's smile instantly vanishing. "This is _so _the drama."

"You guys never freaked about missions before," Zita said. "How bad _are _these guys?"

"They're intelligent, way technologically advanced, and they've obviously done their homework on Team Possible," Kim informed the group, "a.k.a.: _really _bad."

The good spirits everyone had initially had upon arrival were pretty much gone, as Zita looked uneasily at Felix and Monique. They had never really feared for their friends' lives in their line of work—but from the look on Kim's otherwise eternally confident features, this seemed to be bigger than anything they had ever gone up against.

* * *

Three long days at work with the Elfens, and Shego had seen more impressive weapons in _this_ lair than she ever had in Drakken's lair. She was finishing up adjusting the angles on the laser cannons when Charity's voice rang out over them.

"I'd say we're just about finished here!" the villainess called. "Meet me up here on the landing, the three of you!"

'_Bout time_, Shego thought, rolling her eyes as she made her way towards the landing overlooking the lair. Charity stepped in front of her as soon as she had reached the top of the staircase.

"If all else fails, Shego," she hissed, "You know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, it's right here," Shego said, patting the side pouch of her utility belt, where the revolver Charity had given her currently resided. _What is __wrong__ with me? _Shego thought. _I've wanted the chance to do this for, like, __ever__—and now it's practically being handed to me. Something just feels…kinda off._

"Mel darling, you've outdone yourself!" Charity cried, kissing her handsome, muscular husband on the cheek. She, Mel, Drakken, and Shego stood atop the platform overlooking the trap they, headed by Mel, had created. It was complex, fast-paced, and sure to keep Team Possible thinking on their feet, meanwhile leaving Charity the wide-open chance to steal the bracelet back from that wretched girl.

"See, Dr. D.?" Shego smirked over at her fiancé, gesturing down to the lair. "_That's _how it's done."

"I know, isn't it—hey!" Drakken retorted. "Was that a sass comment?"

"How'd you guess?" Shego said, nudging his arm lightly.

"Excellent—it's just perfect," Charity said quietly, her hands folded in front of her mouth as she walked along the platform, surveying their weapons one last time. "Tonight, it's war."

Drakken turned to look at her, eyes widened, "To-to-tonight?" he stuttered. "But you said 'by the end of the week;' it's only Tuesday!"

"So we finished ahead of schedule," Charity dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Even better; they'll be thrown completely off guard when we come calling."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _wait_," Shego interrupted, flashing the time-out sign. "Ya mean, we're not gonna wait for them to come to us?"

Charity pulled out a set of keys and clicked a button, just as two hover cars came zooming into view. "With our technology?" Charity said, as she and Mel boarded their hover car. "With _our_ resources? Why in the world would we wait for _them _to come to _us_—" Charity started the engines on both cars as the other, more reluctant couple climbed inside their hover car—"when we can simply _force _them!"

She and Mel laughed as the cars rose through the sky roof and pelted through the sunset. Drakken followed closely behind them, Shego rubbing her forehead and thinking, _I __hate__ these trips to Middleton…_

* * *

"Trust me, Ron," Kim said. "I think the stealth suits are a good idea, considering our current sitch." They sat formally dressed in Middleton's fanciest, most expensive French restaurant. Wade had updated the stealth suits considerably, that converted from formal wear to stealth suits, and now into their regular mission clothes. While Kim had been thoroughly impressed with their upgrade, she hadn't really seen the need to wear them—until now.

"I know, KP, but it _itches_," Ron complained, scratching underneath his black suit. "And I wanted this to be a romantic evening—just for the two of us."

"You really need to stop spoiling me," Kim said, pulling out her compact and adjusting her hair, pulled back into a neat bun. "You heard Wade—we have to be extra careful." She felt for the bracelet on her wrist, cunningly hidden beneath her long, black gloves that complimented the black, off-the-shoulder dress she wore. Not only had Wade successfully updated the stealth suits, but he'd done it with _style_.

"Kim, it's been three days since Wade called, and nothing's happened," Ron said exasperatedly. "Can't we just relax and enjoy each other's company?"

"Ron, what is with you?" Kim asked, snapping the compact shut and facing him. "You're acting like I'm gonna vanish off the face of the earth or something!"

"Well, it sure feels like it," Ron said very quietly, and it took Kim a moment before she understood.

"Oh Ron, is this about the Oxford sitch again?" she asked, almost pityingly. Ron looked back up at her, "Well, it's just—Monique mentioned the 'long distance' thing, and—I've really—"

"Ron listen, I need to tell you—" Kim stopped as she heard a sudden rumbling over their heads. Ultimate chaos rang through the restaurant, and someone screamed, "Earthquake!"

"Highly doubt it," Kim said in response, just as two hover cars blasted through the ceiling. Ron dove across the table and shoved Kim out of harm's way as a particularly large chunk of debris crashed where their table had once been. A high, cold cackle that Kim knew all too well echoed through the restaurant, and they both looked up to see Drakken and Shego smirking down at them from the smaller hover car. They stiffened as a silky, British voice rang from the larger one.

"Kimberly Anne Possible!" it called out. "You have something that belongs to me!" No sooner had Kim and Ron picked themselves up from the ground that Mel activated a laser beam at Kim, the white light engulfing her. She shrieked in surprise as she was beamed upward into the Elfens' hover car. "Kim!" Ron shouted, grabbing her hand to pull her down, but the beam carried him into the hover car as well.

"Welcome aboard, Team Possible," Charity said slyly from the driver's seat. "I've waited ten long years for this day." She pressed a button on the dashboard, and Kim and Ron were forced into two passenger chairs, imprisoned by steel cuffs as the hover cars took off back towards the Elfens' lair.

* * *

"Oh _no_!" Wade cried out loud. He had just gotten his system back up and running in time to see Kim and Ron abducted by the Elfens. He barely had time to react when there was a loud banging on his bedroom door. "Not now, Mom! This is _crucial_!"

The door banged open—it was Monique, followed by Felix and Zita. "Guys!" Wade said in surprise. "What're you—?"

"Kim and Ron, that's what!" Monique said, almost hysterically. "We were driving past the restaurant, we saw everything!"

"We're here to help," Felix said determinedly. "What do we do?"

"Track them," Wade said. "I just got my whole system running again, so we need to pinpoint their location."

"We'll help," Zita said, indicating herself and her boyfriend. "I know pretty much everything about computers, and Felix can help with hacking into systems."

"What can I do?" Monique asked, tired of being kept in the dark and feeling completely useless.

"I need you to call Kim and Ron's parents," Wade said, looking over at her briefly. "I think it's time they know what's going on here. I'll help you fill them in."

Monique groped for her cell phone as Wade, Zita, and Felix went back to scanning the globe—hoping with every fiber of their beings they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

A/N: Looks very bad right now, and things are about to get much worse on Team Possible's end.

Please read and review!


	19. Doomed to Repeat History

A/N: Here's Chapter 18. And I apologize with all my heart for this chapter. Brace yourselves.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 18—Doomed to Repeat History

A low rumble of thunder was heard above in the dark London sky, but Kim barely noticed as Mel Elfen forced her roughly against the wall of the lair. Beside her, Shego had pushed Ron up against the wall, his arms pulled above his head as Kim's were. Metal shackles appeared out of the wall, binding their wrists and ankles. They were completely trapped.

"So," Charity sang out, pacing in front of her captives and beating a small laser lightly against her palm. "_You're _the internationally famed teen heroine Kim Possible. I've heard _so _much about you."

"I've heard plenty about you, too," Kim said bitingly, her once neat hair now disheveled. "Charity Elfen."

"Kimberly's done her research," Charity said in a faux impressed voice. "My sources did say you were an excellent student, and an overachiever to boot. Heroic _and _smart."

"Not to mention such a pretty little thing," Mel purred, caressing Kim's cheek with a lone finger. Kim inched her face away from his touch, more of her hair falling into her face.

"Get away from her," Ron said sharply, struggling against his bindings.

"The sidekick's right, Mel," Charity said, taking Mel by the arm. "Besides, you're making me jealous, too."

"Skip the formalities, Charity," Kim snarled. "We all know what you want, and we all know I'm not just gonna hand it over. So why don't we just get this thing over with?"

"Oh yes, so Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable can save the world yet again," Charity spat, whirling around to face them, gripping the laser in her hand tighter.

"You know, if you guys weren't so evil, I'd actually be impressed that you remembered my name," Ron piped up. Kim looked over and gave him a "please not now" look.

Charity ignored him, "Did you two honestly think you were going to just fight, win, and get out of here?"

"And take the element with us, of course," Kim added with a smile. "I've got enough supervillians on my hands than having to deal with a couple of nasty snobs like you two."

In a flash, Charity whipped around in her direction, pointed the laser she was holding at Kim and firing. Kim let out a horrible scream as white-hot electricity shot through her veins, only for a few moments, but for Kim it felt much longer. Charity finally relented and Kim fell silent, panting heavily. Ron fought harder than ever against the metal shackles.

"I swear, if you put a _finger _on her again, I'll—!"

"You'll what, unleash you're Mystical Monkey Power on me?" Charity asked, rounding on him. She put her face close to his, holding the laser under his nose and whispered, "If either of you insult me again…then you won't havea girlfriend to save."

"Don't, it's not worth your energy," Kim whispered to Ron when Charity turned back to her associates.

"You alright?" Ron asked her concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think," Kim hissed back. "Just trying to find a way out right now."

"Got any ideas yet?"

"Would we still be tied up if I did?"

"Oh, good point."

"You will find," Charity resumed loudly, bringing Kim and Ron back to attention, "that I'm not like the other supervillians you deal with regularly. Unlike them, I play by my rules and mine alone—and I will not show restraint just because you're children."

"We're _not _children," Kim said coldly.

"_If _you win against us, it will not be easy to do so," Charity continued. "The four of us have put our heads together and come up with some lethal ambushes for you, should you attempt to escape." She curled her blood-red lips into an evil sneer. "You see, Kimberly, I _always _get what I want in the end…and I'll go to _any _lengths to see that that happens."

"Sounds exciting," Kim said with a smirk.

"Told you she was lippy," Drakken mumbled to Charity.

"It _is _quite tiresome," Charity admitted to him. "But never mind, Drakken, she'll be eating her words soon enough." All of a sudden, there were two clangs as Kim and Ron's wrists were released, then their ankles. "What—?" Charity cried, outraged.

"Never underestimate the power of the mole rat," Ron said smugly, pointing over to the control booth, where Rufus waved his paws in triumph.

"Get that thing," Charity ordered to Drakken, as Rufus moved quickly to avoid his capture. When she had turned back around, Kim and Ron's formal wear had disappeared to reveal stealth suits, all in black—then a moment later, those collapsed away, revealing their normal mission clothes.

"How'd you do that?" Shego asked for all four of them.

"Twelve-year-old super genius," Kim answered simply, taking her hair down out of its bun and shaking it free.

"Clever, but not clever enough," Charity smirked, eyeing Kim's left wrist, and Kim looked down and gasped. The gloves were gone, and the bracelet was now in plain sight. Kim and Ron looked down at it, then at eachother as a loud clap of thunder sounded, followed by a bright flash of lightning. "Finally," Charity said softly, advancing slowly towards Kim. "After all these years, the element has returned to its rightful owner."

"Ah, I _thought _you might bring that up," Kim said, backing slowly the laser cannon directly behind her, her mind working frantically.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Charity asked, but Shego and Drakken glanced wide-eyed at eachother. _She knows_, Shego thought. Kim Possible and her sidekick knew about the secret in their ancestors' past—the secret they themselves had deliberately hid from the Elfens.

"You and Mel aren't the element's rightful owners," Kim said, now up against the cannon, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Ron and I are." In the next moment, Kim did a back flip onto the top of the cannon. "Ron, disable them!" she cried as Shego and Charity took off after Kim.

"I'm on it, KP!" Ron yelled back. Drakken switched his course and ran after Ron in pursuit of the control booth, but Middleton High's star running back was too quick for him. Ron managed to reach the booth and slam the door shut with Drakken several feet behind him.

"Okay, off switch…off switch," Ron mumbled, hastily scanning the controls and choosing the green switch to his left. The laser cannons spun to point to the control booth—directly where Ron was standing. "Ah! Okay, that one's out!" Ron cried, pulling the orange switch hurriedly. The cannons spun again to point in Mel's direction and fired automatically. "This works," Ron smirked as Mel dived and rolled to avoid the lasers. "Yeah, dude! You'll get worse than that if you ever hit on my girlfriend again!"

His moment of pride was short-lived as Drakken finally reached the control booth and shoved Ron out of the way. "You've had your fun, sidekick," Drakken snickered. "Now watch the master at work." Before Drakken could touch anything, Ron jumped on his shoulders and pushed the inept villain over onto the controls. They engaged in a fist fight, each demanding control over the booth—and unaware of the commotion they were causing outside.

* * *

"Long time, no fight, Kimmie," Shego smirked, firing up her plasma hands as she and Kim circled eachother in an upper level of the lair.

"_You've _been awfully quiet tonight, Shego," Kim said coolly. "No sarcastic comments for villains who are actually smarter than you are?"

Shego growled and fired at Kim, who moved quickly to avoid her. "FYI, this wasn't my choice," Shego snapped. "I don't need the Elfens; I can take you myself!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's worked out so well for you in the past," Kim retorted as she dived to avoid repeated attacks from her opponent.

"Speaking of the past," Shego said, moving to avoid Kim's high-kick aimed at her head. "You and the sidekick know about the, uh…?"

"Yup," Kim said, backing against the wall. Just as she was about to make a running leap, pointed spikes appeared in the walls, catching Kim by surprise.

"What the—?" Shego began, whirling around just as they heard Charity shriek, "Mel! Get that buffoon away from the control booth!"

"Ron," Kim breathed, Shego taking advantage of Kim's momentary distraction. She shoved her teenaged foe against the railing overlooking the lair's lower level, glowering down at her. "Looks like Dr. D's got it under control," she remarked as they both looked down to see Ron and Drakken struggling in the booth.

"Oh, I'm _so _relieved," Kim said sarcastically, throwing Shego off of her. They both gasped as the spiked wall moved rapidly towards them. With barely a moment to spare, both women jumped to the lower level before the wall crushed them. Almost as soon as they hit the ground, Kim and Shego were forced to move back as the floor opened up to reveal a large tank filled with man-eating sharks.

"RON, WHAT THE HECKARE YOU _DOING_ IN THERE?!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs, flinging herself to the ground as the laser cannons began to fire towards her. She and Shego dived in different directions to avoid the lasers, just as Ron shoved Drakken out of the booth, sending him flying across the floor—towards the shark tank.

"Dr. D!" Shego cried, running towards Drakken and grabbing his arm before he fell into the tank. "Sheesh, don't scare me like that," she panted, helping her fiancé to his feet.

Kim straightened up on the other end of the room, only to come face to face with Charity, who seized her roughly by the wrists. "Come off it, girl," the villainess snarled as Kim grunted with the effort to free herself. "The element is mine. Mel discovered it all those years ago, and it somehow found its way into your possession when my father stole it from me."

"Your father gave it to Ron inside a museum and told him it was a souvenir," Kim said, breathing heavily. "Then Ron gave it to _me_ as a gift. It was supposed to be a friendship bracelet—we were just _kids_!"

"That boy is just as big a thief as my father," Charity said half to herself, gripping Kim's wrists even tighter. "No wonder it was so easy to _frame_ him…"

Kim stopped struggling and her eyes widened as Charity's words hit her like a tidal wave. How could she not have seen it before, seen the connection? Everything, every shred of misery she and Ron had gone through that summer—it all came back to the woman who held her captive right now.

"You _b—!"_ The word that spat from the redhead's lips, that echoed across the room even shocked Drakken and Shego into silence. With every ounce of strength inside of her, Kim wrenched herself away from the villainess and shoved her to the ground. "It was _you_!" Kim cried, advancing on her as Charity spit hair out of her mouth. "You created that Synthodrone to look like Ron and steal from the Smarty Mart funds, didn't you?!"

"_Very_ good," Charity said slyly, trying to pull herself up, but Kim whipped out her laser lipstick and fired it at Charity, forcing her back to the ground. "_You _made that fake photo of me and sent it to _Secret Teen_!" Kim shouted, all of it falling into place at once. "_You_ followed us to Japan and got that footage of Ron and Yori, and then put it up all over the internet!" Beside herself with rage, Kim grabbed Charity by the collar and yanked her upward, her face inches from hers.

"You tried to tear Ron and I apart just so _you _could have a better chance at succeeding," Kim said in a low, trembling voice. "_Didn't_ you?!"

"Yes!" Charity replied icily, throwing Kim backwards onto the ground this time. "What a waste of precious time when I could have easily done away with either one of you and taken the element back myself, instead of relying on those other nitwits." She pulled out a silver weapon that resembled a pistol—her taser gun—and aimed it at Kim, "This ought to keep your cheerleader moves to a minimum…"

Just as she was about to fire, Rufus jumped up, pushing the taser out of Charity's grip and holding it high above his head. "Argh, you little rat!" Charity screamed as she tore after Rufus, giving Kim the time she needed to sprint over to Ron in the control booth.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Kim panted, slamming the door and locking it behind her. She stared in horror at Ron, who was pushing every button and pulling every switch with in view.

"KP, I'm finding pretty much everything _but _an off switch!" Ron exclaimed. "If they're so _smart_, ya think they'd take the time to label all these—!"

"Stop touching everything!" Kim cried frantically. "You've activated every booby trap in the lair!"

"Plus the automatic coffee dispenser," Ron added, jabbing a thumb over at the far wall, where the said dispenser was spurting out hot brown liquid onto the floor. Then Kim heard a sound she'd never felt so happy to hear before—the Kimmunicator ring.

"Wade!" Kim exclaimed as she clicked it on, the kid genius' face appearing. "Thank God, you're back!"

"And better than ever," Wade said proudly. He moved aside so that Felix, Zita, and Monique could show their faces on the screen.

"Monique! Guys, what are you all doing there?" Kim asked, feeling truly pleased that she had so much backup.

"Zita and I are helping Wade track you guys!" Felix said with a wave. "So how you guys doing?"

"It's a toss-up," Kim said. "Ron and I are fine, but the lair's falling apart. He messed with the controls and now everything's up and running at once."

"_And _I've got coffee all over my pants!" Ron yelled into the screen. Kim glared at him and pushed him away as Felix laughed out loud.

"Find an outlet in the booth and plug the Kimmunicator into it," Wade said. "I'll shut it all down."

"Please and thank you," Kim said, signaling to Ron, who began to search the room for an outlet. "Well, sorry you guys had to see us like this," she said to her other three friends. "We usually have things more under control, but like I said, these guys are good." Kim took that moment to glance out the window, and gasped to see the four villains closing in on them. "Ron, could you move a little fast—?"

"Found it!" Ron said, shoving some magazines away from an outlet near the floor. As their archfoes attempted to break the door down, Kim rammed the Kimmunicator into the outlet. "We're in!" Wade cried, he and Felix typing away at the computer.

"Come _on_, Wade!" Kim cried desperately as Charity whipped out her laser and fired it at the door knob. Ron was surprised to feel Kim's hand grip his tightly as the doorknob fell away and the door crashed open, the four villains standing in the doorway. "It's over, Team Possible," Charity said softly, aiming her taser weapon at the couple, Ron moving closer to Kim protectively.

"Done!" came Felix's voice, and the chaos outside the booth silenced almost at once.

"What?!" Mel and Charity said together, as all their ambushes were disabled.

"Like you said," Kim smirked with her hands on her hips, "It's over." She and Ron grasped hands, the bracelet glowing warm against her skin. Moving as one, they crashed through the glass window looking out at the lair, landing in the middle of the floor amidst broken glass.

"Wow, it really _does _work," Kim said impressively, looking down at her wrist. Her heart froze—the bracelet was gone, lost somewhere in the glass.

"Looking for this?" came Shego's voice, and Kim gasped as the green-clad villainess slapped the bracelet on her own wrist.

"No!" Ron cried, running at Shego, but Mel grabbed him by the arm and flung him against the farthest wall. "Care to fight like a man, monkey boy?" Mel sneered. Ron grunted as he launched himself at Mel, engaging him in combat. Kim, meanwhile, had aimed a high kick at Charity's face, sending her sprawling.

"Haven't you caused me enough trouble, little girl?" Charity hissed, her lip bleeding heavily. Kim hadn't heard her as she'd already turned on her heel and was sprinting towards Shego, who was fumbling for something in her utility belt.

"No you don't!" Charity screamed, grabbing her taser from the floor and aiming it at Kim, who was closing in on Shego fast. Ron and Mel still fought on the other side of the room, oblivious to everything else going on. She pulled the trigger and Kim sprawled to the ground at Shego's feet. Kim tried her hardest to get back up, but couldn't. She was paralyzed from the waist down.

Drakken clapped his hand excitedly, "Do it, Shego!" Shego clumsily pulled out the revolver Charity had given her and pointed it in Kim's face, which was etched with fear. _No __way__, _she thought. It had happened—the scenario was playing out exactly as it had a hundred years ago.

"Yes," Charity whispered, her voice growing louder in triumph, the only other sounds in the room being from Ron and Mel's fight. "With the possession of the element, I'll be unstoppable…and silence Kimberly Possible once and for all!" Kim looked back up at Shego, unable to move and waiting for the blow.

But nothing happened. Shego just stood there, staring down at the girl she had wanted so much to defeat for so long, her hand frozen on the trigger.

"Shego!" came the loud, demanding voices of her fiancé and former mentor.

She couldn't do it. No matter how much she despised being beaten by her on every evil endeavor, no matter how jealous she was that a teenager's abilities were superior to her own, despite the fact that said teenager was now lying helpless at her feet—Shego _couldn't_ kill Kim Possible.

She threw down the revolver, at the same time Mel threw Ron against the floor, pinning him down. Shego strode over towards Charity, as Kim slowly regained feeling in her legs, the taser's temporary effects wearing off.

"Charity, I'm done," Shego snarled at her boss angrily. "I don't need your stupid weapons or your little 'counseling lessons' anymore. That was a long time ago." She got right up into Charity's face, "When I wanna beat Kimmie—I do it _my _way or the _high_way."

There was a loud smack as Charity hit Shego hard across the face, knocking her down to the floor. "Cheeky little _coward_!" Charity spat, ripping the bracelet from Shego's wrist and slapping it on her own. Before anyone could stop her, she marched over to where the revolver lay, seized it and cocked a fresh bullet into it. "By heaven, _I'll_ show you how it's done!" she shrieked, just as Kim recovered enough feeling in her legs to try and stand…

With a faint flash of blue light, Ron had finally managed to shove Mel off of him with all his might. Mel collapsed unconscious on the floor, and Ron, satisfied, turned around to see how Kim was doing.

What he saw took less than a mere five seconds to occur, but for him it was practically an eternity. It felt like the slow motion part of an action movie. The moment where the tables turned, the final deed was exploited, and nothing was the same afterward. It was the only way Ron could ever possibly describe the moments that followed his fight with Mel.

Charity pointed the revolver at Kim, who could not move away in time. The loud echo of the gunfire was surpassed in volume only by Kim's cry of pain—as the bullet shot through her side.

"Shego, are you alright?" Drakken asked hastily, helping his fiancé to her feet. Shego couldn't answer, she couldn't even look at him, her eyes fixated on Kim's bullet wound as Charity cackled loudly.

"KIM!—_NO!!_" Ron screamed at the top of his voice as Kim sunk towards the floor. He ran faster than he ever had in his life and caught her before she hit the ground, feeling her blood seep steadily over his arm. Kim's breathing was shallow, her face drawn in pain as Ron cradled her in his arms, attempting to soothe her.

"Ron?" Kim said weakly, opening her eyes halfway to look up at him. Charity continued to laugh loudly at her triumph, as Ron positively glared daggers in her direction…

…"_Leave her alone!" the four-year-old freckled boy shouted to the bullies. "It's her turn!"…_

…"I'm here, KP, I'm right here," Ron said frantically. "It's okay…you're—you're gonna be alright, I promise."

Kim shook her head, struggling to draw breath as her face began to drain of color. She stared up into his eyes, those brown eyes that had enthralled her for years…

…"_You're weird," the little red-pigtailed girl said, wrinkling her nose. Then she smiled, "But I like you"…_

…"Not this time, Ron," Kim said quietly, before her breath hitched in pain again. "I think…I think this is…"

"No, stop it! Don't talk like that!" Ron cried out desperately, pushing her unkempt hair away from her face. "Come on—_Kim Possible_, remember?!"…

…"'_She can do anything,'" young Ron read from the computer screen. "Doesn't that sound a little braggy?"_

"_It's like a commercial, Ron," Kim said. "It's supposed to sound braggy"…_

…"Well…when you put it that way…it definitely sounds braggy," Kim breathed out, managing a smile. At that, Ron could no longer hold his composure, and Kim held his face in her hand. "Remember when I said…that one of us…might not…?"

"Yeah, but—but I didn't—I didn't know that—!" Ron could barely speak as he fought to stay strong for Kim, his lifelong companion, who was fading away from him rapidly.

"…make it through…a mission?" Kim finished over him, giving Ron an annoyed look despite her condition.

"It should've been _me_!" Ron burst out, tears streaming down his face. "I should have been the one who got shot! I'm just the sidekick!"…

…"_Ron, stop playing around!"…_

…"I'm the screw-up, remember?!" His shoulders began to shake with sobs as he embraced her gently, Kim bringing her arm around his neck. "But not you, Kim," he said, his voice muffled into her shoulder. "Nothing bad was _ever _supposed to happen to you—you're so beautiful, and perfect, and—"

"I'm not…perfect," Kim said, her voice barely above a whisper now. "I'm _not_…and if anyone…knows that, Ron…it's you." Ron pulled back to gaze into her face again, her hand caressing his damp cheek. "Thanks…for everything…"

Ron shook his head, as if doing so would make this all go away, and he could erase the fact that Kim was—no, it couldn't. Fourteen years together, it couldn't just _end _like this! Not here…

…"_Out there…__in here__"…_

…Not now. But it could, and she _was…_slipping away.

"KP, please," Ron pleaded. "Please don't—"

Kim opened her mouth to speak, just before she tensed in pain again. It didn't matter; Ron knew what she was trying to say…

…"_Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend—and that I think I love you!"…_

"I love you so much, Kim Possible," Ron said. He recalled the last time he had told her this, his voice breaking, "And I _really _mean it this time."

Kim nodded, and Ron understood that she returned his feelings. Rufus, who had broken free from Charity's imprisonment on the adjacent wall, scurried over and burst into tears when he saw Kim's fatal condition. Kim's smile faded slowly, her hand slipping from Ron's face, and her emerald eyes closing for the last time.

"No—no, KP!" Ron shouted in panic, "Don't die!"…

…"_This whole thing has shown me that…I __can't__ live without you"…_

…"Please, Kim—you _can't _die!"

Kim's hand fell limply onto the ground, and her head rolled against his chest. She never moved again.

Ron had never known he could feel so much pain at once, never known real anguish until that very moment. He clutched onto her lifeless form and wept aloud, racking sobs coming from deep within, his tears now pouring down his face and soaking into Kim's hair. He didn't notice Rufus, who had climbed up onto his master's shoulder and patted the top of his bowed head, consoling him in the only way he knew how while Ron mourned the loss of the woman he loved—gone forever.

Ron pulled back slightly and stared into her flawless, angelic face, remnants of its rosy glow still faint in her cheeks. He bent down and kissed her still warm, yet lifeless lips one final time. But unlike all those fairy tales he had read as a child, and all those cartoon movies he had spent countless hours watching—his princess did not awaken.

* * *

"You did the right thing," Drakken said to Shego, their eyes locked on the scene before them: Kim Possible, dead in her sidekick's arms. Shego tore her eyes away for the first time in several minutes and glanced at her future husband.

"I did the right _thing_?" she asked indignantly. "I dropped the stupid gun, Drew. If I hadn't been so stupid and dropped it, then Charity wouldn't have gotten it and Kimmie wouldn't be—!" She stopped, thinking it wouldn't be very nice to scream the word "dead" across the room, with the sidekick within earshot.

"No, I mean…standing up to Charity," Drakken said tentatively. "As much as I hate Kim Possible and all…I think you did the right thing."

"My brothers are never gonna let me live this down—aw geez," Shego muttered to herself swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't believe I'm actually _crying _over Miss Priss." She looked over at the Elfens, who were whispering excitedly over something in Charity's hands—it had to be the bracelet—and then back over at Kim's body. Her eyes widened as she saw Ron stealthily make his way over to where Charity had dropped the revolver and pick it up.

"Uh…Dr. D?" Shego said, nudging Drakken, who also turned to see Ron eyeing the Elfens murderously. Slowly, he raised the gun at arm's length, and Shego was sure Mel and Charity were goners. But once Charity turned and saw Ron's threat, the sidekick quickly re-aimed the revolver at the control booth, firing all six bullets into it. An alarm sounded loudly, one that Drakken and Shego knew all too well—the self-destruction alarm.

"Let's MOVE!" Shego yelled, pushing Drakken over to the hover car. He started the engine and they rose quickly through the sky roof, rain pelting them heavily as the thunderstorm broke. Ron had scooped Kim's body up in his arms and jumped with Rufus into the Elfens' hover car, taking off into the stormy night sky. At several hundred feet away, he watched the lair explode—Mel and Charity Elfen still trapped inside.

"Finally…what you deserve," Ron hissed as he steered the hover car in the direction of home.

* * *

A/N: *finds it hard to write the author's note with all the torches and pitchforks being thrown at her*

Okay, bad news first: Yes, Kim is dead, really dead. The little italicized memories scattered throughout her final moments were just my way of making this my own. Let's face it; death scenes are cliched and there is nothing we can do about that, and I wanted mine to stand out from all the other thousands of death scenes written. I think Ron and Kim both recalling their moments together through the years as Kim fades away made it just a tad more tragic.

Now for the good news: There are still a couple more chapters to go, so don't get angry and give up on this story just yet. Because things just might turn around...for the better.

Please read and review!


	20. Last Hope and Commitment

A/N: Here's Chapter 19, and it just about killed me to write it. Note to self: Do NOT listen to Josh Groban or any other sad music while reading or writing a chapter like this. But I still am quite proud of it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 19—Last Hope and Commitment

Twenty-four hours later.

Ron lay on his back, staring at the wooden ceiling above him, but not really seeing it, as if all of his senses had been shut down. He had found a permanent solace within the old, childhood treehouse, rather than his room in the attic. This was the only place he could think of that no one would come looking for him. And that was just fine with him.

"_Sensei has anticipated a great struggle between the forces of good and evil in the very near future… His words were: 'Two will fight when the battle's begun…but only one will live to see its end.'"_

_Only one will live to see its end…_

It was only when Ron had gotten his head on straight again that he remembered Yori's warning about Sensei's prediction. Why now? Why couldn't he have remembered this earlier? _Why _couldn't he have anticipated this happening—thus finding a surefire way to _prevent_ it?

Why did he have to be the "one"?

A day ago, Ron had arrived back in Middleton in the Elfens' hover car he had hijacked. Thanks to Wade, everyone already knew what had happened, and Ron hadn't needed to repeat the awful truth to anyone—_especially _not Kim's parents. Twenty-four hours later, and he still hadn't spoken a word to them. He couldn't. They had entrusted him with their daughter's life for six years of mission work…and he had ultimately failed them. Ron could barely look at them as they grieved over their loss; even Jim and Tim had held onto eachother and cried when they saw their older sister's body.

It was all too much for him. His own parents had stood a few feet away, both with tears brimming in their eyes. Ron dashed over and threw himself into his mother's waiting arms, crying harder than he ever had in his life, his nails digging into her back as he held on for dear life. His mother just stood their and rocked him back and forth, like she hadn't since he was a very young child, while his father put an arm around his heaving shoulders. No words had been spoken between them, his parents helpless to console him. Nothing they could think of would ease the pain of their son's tremendous loss.

The welcoming committee didn't end there. Wade, Felix, Zita, and Monique were sitting together on the street curb in front of the Stoppable home when Ron came up to them. Felix was holding Zita in his lap as she sobbed quietly, tears rolling down his own face. At the sight of Ron, Zita jumped out of her boyfriend's wheelchair and hugged Ron tightly, whispering, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" in his ear.

"I don't know what to say…" Felix said quietly once he'd seized Ron in a firm embrace. "I—I just—"

"Don't worry about it," Ron whispered, a little surprised at how hoarse his own voice sounded.

"You know I'm here for you, man," Felix added as he pulled back.

Ron nodded at him, then turned to Wade and Monique, who had both stood when they heard him arrive. Wade sighed deeply, looking up at him with wet eyes. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like two bluetooth headsets.

"I had made these for…for you and Kim," their genius friend said softly. "You know, for when she went away to school—so you two could keep in touch easier." He stopped and swallowed hard before adding, "I thought maybe…you might still want them…I mean—well, I don't kn—"

"Thanks, man," Ron said, holding out his hand, and Wade gave him the headsets which Ron slipped into his utility belt. "Thanks—for _everything_." Wade gave him a small smile, which quickly returned to a grief-stricken expression. Then Ron met Monique's gaze, and for a moment, they just stared at eachother. Monique's face crumbled as she burst into tears, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Ron had begun to cry again as well, just when he thought he had no more tears left in him, and for awhile they just held onto eachother.

"It can't—she—she can't just be _gone_," Monique sobbed.

"I saw it all," he choked out. "I—I watched her—I held her while she—" He stopped; voicing it aloud only made it worse.

"No!" Monique wailed as they gripped eachother tighter, the truth washing over them with the force of a hurricane. Kim was gone—and she was never coming back.

The rest of the day was a blur of phone calls, e-mails, and more hugs and tears. Ron didn't even remember when or how he ended up in the treehouse, but here he had remained for hours, lying on the worn futon...just staring, but not really seeing, trying to comprehend his own feelings. But what was there to say? How could you describe the huge jumble of emotions, every form of anger, grief, and regret that you felt when you lost the most important person in your life? She was still so young, so confident and invincible. She was supposed to die a hundred and one years old, peacefully in her sleep—not killed mercilessly by an archfoe. Not before she went off to college, to pursue whatever she set her mind to. Not the girl who could do _anything_.

It wasn't fair…life truly wasn't fair. Eighteen is much too young to die.

Ron reached under the futon and pulled out a worn scrapbook he and Kim had made, showcasing a ton of photos of themselves over the years. Ever since that first day they met in Pre-K, they had been inseparable. Best friends for thirteen years, filled with sleepovers, school days, classmates, laughter, tears, and arguments. _How had that happened? _he wondered, _Being best friends with a girl who couldn't be any more different from me. _He was a goofy-looking, freckle-faced loser who slacked off and couldn't do anything right, and she was smart, strong, athletic, sure of herself—and _beautiful_. Not just physically beautiful, although that was definitely a bonus. But even when they were little kids, Ron had seen a real inner beauty in Kim Possible—in the simple fact that she became, and continually remained, best friends with a guy like him, and he couldn't have asked for more than that.

That is, until they grew up. Ron turned another dog-eared page and saw, in surprise, some more current photos of himself and Kim—including the photo from their junior prom. His eyes welled with tears…the night that changed _everything_.

It had been pretty much unavoidable. He was best friends with a girl, watching her grow from a sweet, round-faced child into a striking young woman—how could he _not _develop stronger feelings for her? But no…Kim was pretty, popular, a _cheerleader_ for pity's sake, ranked high enough to hook up with the likes of Josh Mankey or Brick Flagg. Not Ron Stoppable, who even after certain bouts of fame—the haircut, the Naco royalty check—was still the same lanky buffoon everyone seemed to ignore. Not even the villains they fought off could remember his name. And worst of all, Ron had their friendship to consider in taking the next step. If things didn't work out, what would happen to them? Kim would have Monique and he would have Felix, but still…it wouldn't be the same.

It hadn't mattered—none of his worrying about their friendship had mattered in the slightest. The night of the prom, trapped and bound in Drakken's lair with Kim on the verge of defeat, Ron risked it all. He summed it up in four simple words, and she hadn't laughed cruelly in his face when he told her, like he feared she would. She had smiled, awkwardly and tenderly—and Ron couldn't believe his luck. As they danced together later that night, he wondered what on earth he had done to deserve the strong, spirited, amazing girl he held in his arms. Her lips met his—it was the most wonderful sensation Ron had ever experienced, unlike any other feeling in the world.

A feeling he would never have again.

Ron pulled out the junior prom photo, along with several others that followed that night—including senior prom and graduation—and threw them into the old desk drawer they kept in the treehouse. He didn't want to look at them; it was too soon. He couldn't look at anything that reminded him of her. Over their year together as a couple, Kim had become his whole world. How could someone who had been your life's companion, over a span of _fourteen years_, be gone in a single moment? It didn't seem possible that things could work out that way; that fate could be that cruel. But then again…anything is possible for a Possible.

He sat up to peer into the desk drawer, reaching in to pull out something he had not seen in years: a silver chain with the Star of David on it. Kim had given it to him for his bar mitzvah. For a few moments, Ron just stared at it—then he closed his fingers tightly around it. Even thought he didn't always eat Kosher, he had always remained faithful to his Jewish upbringing as a child, and even into his older years. But now…he wasn't sure if he believed in anything anymore. He didn't, _couldn't _understand how the same God who had kept the Jews safe for thousands of years could also reach out and take such a young, beautiful girl away from the world, away from her family—away from _him._

Ron hurled the chain back into the drawer, where it landed on top of a couple pieces of paper with curvy, slanted handwriting on them…Ron did a double take. _He _definitely did not have handwriting like that. He took the sheets of paper out of the drawer and inhaled sharply, sitting up on the couch. It was _Kim's _handwriting. He glanced at the date at the top of the first page, and realized that she had written this towards the beginning of the summer—and he hadn't found it until now. As soon as he saw his name at the top, he knew this was something personal. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them as he began to read:

_Dear Ron,_

_Listen, I know you're really mad at me about Oxford University's offer, and how I can't turn it down. Our conversation last night did __not__ go well, so I guess this is the only way I can tell you what I need to without you blowing up or walking out on me again. Ron, I know you think I'm just going to drop everything and leave you behind at the end of the summer, no big. But this __is__ big. Believe it or not, the idea of being separated from you scares me just as much as it scares you. Up until now, we've done pretty much everything together since we were four years old, and anything that got in the way of that, we found a way around it. Remember in second grade when I tested out of the class, and Mom and Dad wanted me to skip ahead to the third grade?_

Ron did remember that—he had been crushed when Kim told him, seeing as he didn't really have any other friends in their grade.

_I begged them to let me stay, telling them that third grade just wouldn't be the same without you in it. So they agreed, reluctantly, but at least they knew I was happier with you. They've always known that, and so have I. I don't think I have to tell you that the hardest twelve weeks of my life were the summer of Camp Wannaweep. Sure, I hung around with some of the neighborhood girls, but it didn't even compare to our afternoons together. I missed you so much that one night I even cried myself to sleep (that doesn't leave this room, by the way). I couldn't stand being away from you._

He couldn't stand it either. Not only wasn't Kim there to help him with the ticks, the poison ivy, and the monkeys—but she wasn't there _period_.

_Well, Ron, this is pretty much the same sitch. But there's a difference. This is an adventure I __want__ to take, with infinite possibilities, plus I can get a great education. I can't stay in Middleton the rest of my life. It's a big world out there, we both know that already, and I want to see all of it. I want to do something really badical with my life, and what better place to find it than abroad._

Ron's throat began to burn as the tears stung his eyes again. She had so many opportunities aheadof her—and now she wouldn't be able to experience any of them.

_But there is something that means so much more to me than that. And that's __you__, Ron. And in knowing that whether I succeed of fail, you will always support me. Whether I fly or fall, you will always catch me. No matter what happens between us, you will always love me._

His lip trembled; he _hadn't _supported her decision. He had been so selfish, thinking about his own desires for their future and not taking hers into account.

_Ron, if you're afraid that distance is going to tank our relationship, then you need to step back and reexamine the last fourteen years of our lives. We have a majorly strong bond that's lasted us through high school cliques and food chains, and that's always been very special to me. No matter what happens, and no matter how far away I am, I will __always__ love you, Ron. I'll always be your KP._

"KP"—the nickname Ron had given her years ago, that only he could call her by. Tears leaked from his eyes; he would never be able to call her name again. He could barely read the last of the letter as the tears began to fall faster.

_I know you're having doubts, but I know that we're ready to take our next steps as young adults. While we may be apart at school, you know you'll always be the first one I call whenever Wade beeps in with a mission. Don't think for a sec that __those__ are gonna let up just because we're in college. Because while I save the world, __you've __saved __me__ more times than I can remember. As long as you'll have me, my heart belongs to you. _

_Love always,_

_KP_

It was as if she had been right there talking to him, reassuring him like she always did. But she wasn't. She wasn't going to Oxford, she was never going to become an adult and do something with her life—because Kim Possible was really and truly gone, and Ron was completely alone.

The letter slipped through Ron's fingers and landed on the floor as he buried his face in his hands and wept openly. Now what? Where did all of this leave him? How could he go on and live the rest of his life without her? Why couldn't it have been _him_ who took the bullet? Why her?

"Stoppable-san."

If Ron had had any energy, he would have jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden disturbance. Instead, his head jerked up and he found himself looking at the floating, ghostly form of Master Sensei.

"Stoppable-san," he repeated. "Why do you doubt yourself?"

"'Cause I don't know what to do anymore," Ron said wearily. He didn't care that his freckled face was red, blotchy, and tear-streaked from crying. He wanted his mentor to see his anguish, how much this loss tore him apart, and how he had given up. "You said she was my destiny, Sensei," he said, his voice growing stronger. "But I couldn't—I couldn't be the man that you think I am, because I'm just a complete buffoon who can't do anything right. And now it's cost me the only person in this world I have ever loved more than life itself." He was getting angry now, and he pointed accusingly at Sensei. "You said I had to overcome the greatest challenge of my life, and that was the alien attack, and that everything would be fine. Well, guess what—everything is _so_ not fine!"

"I did say that," Sensei said nodding. "I did say your destiny would be waiting after you had overcome your greatest challenge…however, I did fail to mention exactly what that challenge was."

Ron's anger melted away into confusion. "Wait, so you mean—saving Kim from the alien attack—_wasn't _my greatest challenge?"

Sensei shook his head, "You have proven your strength as the Monkey Master, as I had no doubt that you could. But there are things more important than physical strength and unlimited power." He paused for a moment, surveying Ron closely. "What is it that you truly want, Stoppable-san?"

Ron sighed deeply. "I didn't ask to become the Monkey Master. I never wanted the Lotus Blade, or to kill Monkeyfist and a couple of aliens, or _any_ of this. I just wanted Kim—to be able to support her and protect her, rather than just being the distraction and getting in her way of reaching for the stars. My whole life…has been about her."

"All because you love her," Sensei concluded, as if he had known what Ron was going to say the entire time. "Love…the one virtue stronger than death…"

"Yeah, but nobody really believes that," Ron said with a snort.

"You do."

"I _did_," Ron corrected him harshly. "Loving Kim, with all my heart and soul, is not gonna bring her back."

"It will be to your advantage," Sensei said. "But you will need additional assistance."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, shaking his head, now completely lost. "Look, dude, we might be powerful enough to kick some serious butt—but nobody can bring the dead back to life."

"That is true," Sensei nodded calmly. "But time is on your side, Stoppable-san."

"Uh, _no_—if time was on my side, I would've been able to—hey!" Ron exclaimed as something inside one of his cargo pant pockets grew very warm. "Ow, hot! What is that?!" He winced and jumped up and down as he put his hand in to extract whatever it was. When he withdrew it, he saw he was holding a round, shiny stone, almost like a pearl—the Stone of Tempus. The second gift that Yori had given him when they left Yamanouchi. _This stone will allow you to go back in time once—and only once—in your entire lifetime_…

"Now you understand your challenge, Stoppable-san," Sensei said, giving him a small bow. "Prove that the strength of your love exceeds the dark, everlasting bonds of death. You cannot change the present…but you are given the chance to change the past…"

Only once in his lifetime…what better moment to choose than to save the woman he loved? Sudden excitement pumped through Ron's veins. Was this it? Was there still a way to save Kim, to prevent her utter demise from ever happening? There was only one way to find out.

Ron gripped the stone tightly in his hand, and all at once he glowed blue. Not the intense azure of his Mystical Monkey Power, but a very pale blue. _I knew it_, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut tight. It was all mental. He really needed to want, with every fiber of his being, to go back—to stop Charity Elfen from killing Kim. His love, and his true soulmate. He _couldn't _live without her.

_Take me back, _Ron told himself, distantly feeling tears trail silently down his cheeks. _Let me go back…Kim can save the world, like she always does…but __please__ just let me save her…_

* * *

A/N: And Ron has found his loophole despite the cold hand of fate. Will Ron be able to save Kim, and will they both be able to defeat the Elfens a _second_ time? Well...only time will tell (pun intended)

Please read and review!


	21. Love's Undying Power

A/N: Here's Chapter 20, technically the last chapter in this epic tale. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 20—Love's Undying Power

A whirl of various sounds rushed passed his ears, each as indistinctive as the next, until they stopped and Ron knew it was safe to open his eyes. He stood in his mission clothes in the Elfens' lair, Mel and Drakken staring at him threateningly. Shego and Charity stood to his right, looking up at the giant laser cannon. Ron followed their gaze, and saw a flash of fiery red hair as a figure he knew all too well leapt to the top of the cannon and onto the second level of the lair. It was then that he was finally able to get his bearings. The Stone of Tempus had brought him back to the moments before he entered the control booth and fought with Drakken. He was here at this point for a reason—and now was the time to make some changes.

"Come on, don't let her get away!" Charity shouted to Shego. The chief villainess darted up to the second level while the younger of the two seemed to hesitate for a moment, trying to choose a different plan of attack. And Ron received a sudden stroke of inspiration—_Shego_. The one who had been reluctant and ultimately defiant in murdering Kim. He had to do something, fast, before she took off…

"Shego!" Ron said in a loud whisper. She stopped in her tracks while Charity pursued Kim.

"Kinda busy, sidekick!" Shego hissed back.

"Come on, Shego, is this what you _really _wanna do?" Ron chided with a sly smile. "I saw you back at graduation, when you flew the ship to get us into space and save Kim—"

"Wha—I did that to save _Drakken_, you idiot!" Shego said with an indignant shake of her head. "I couldn't have cared less about your little girlfriend!"

"You can't do this villain stuff anymore, Shego," Ron said in that same sly tone, shaking his head. "You don't have the guts."

"Oh trust me, I have _plenty _of guts," Shego said angrily, but her eyes betrayed her tone of voice. She whirled on her heel to stomp after Charity.

"You would even kill Kim Possible?"

Shego's anger melted faster than a snowflake in July.

_Gotcha_, Ron grinned.

In a flash, Shego rushed back over to him. Grabbing him by the collar, she made a big show of shoving him against the wall and pinning him there. "I got him!" she yelled over to Drakken and Mel. "Activate the lasers!" Once the men were out of sight, Shego turned back to Ron. "Okay spill, sidekick. What do you know?"

"Charity told you to take out Kim if the chips were down on your side," Ron said confidently as Shego stared at him gapingly. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do. She's gonna tell you to shoot her, but you won't do it. And when you say no, _Charity _will kill Kim herself."

"Your point?" Shego asked in an overly casual voice, clearly looking a bit shaken.

"I need you to get the taser gun away from Charity," Ron concluded.

"And why am I helping you again?"

"'Cause if we save Kim," Ron said, hoping he wasn't pressing his luck, "then you can take us on _your _way—not the Elfen way."

Shego wavered for a moment, then dropped him to the ground. "I'll do what I can," she whispered. "Now get outta here."

Ron couldn't help smiling at her slightly as he jumped up and dashed over to the control booth. One obstacle down…

"Game over, dudes!" he announced as he flung the booth door open, Mel and Drakken whirling to face him in surprise.

"Oh really?" said Mel chuckling. "And how exactly do you plan on ending this game?"

Ron looked around quickly, wishing he had had an actual plan before he barged in on them. Then his eyes landed on what might have been his last saving grace. "Coffee anyone?!" he yelled, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the wall and slamming the knob off the automatic coffee dispenser. Mel and Drakken went running from the booth as boiling hot coffee went everywhere.

"Ah-Boo and ah-Yah!" Ron cheered, doing a condensed version of his touchdown victory dance before moving over to the controls. Unfortunately, the coffee had not only driven away the villains, but had also sprayed over the entire control pad—once again, activating everything in the lair at once.

"Aw _man_!" Ron shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I was _trying_ to avoid this!" He immediately began to fiddle with every button and switch within reach, as he had done before. _Never did find that off switch last time, did I?_ he asked himself. The laser cannons continued to spin and fire, random screams and shouts were heard outside in the lair, and the ground opened up to reveal that tank of man-eating sharks. Five frantic minutes later, Ron was still attempting to tame the controls when the door to the booth banged open.

"Are you _crazy_?!"

It was the first thing to make Ron freeze, to stop everything he was doing. His hands ceased roaming over the numerous levers and knobs when he heard that voice, a voice he never thought he would hear again. He turned slowly and saw her standing there, her face etched with a mixture of annoyance and fright, her hair completely disheveled, her face and arms scratched and bruised in several places. But Ron didn't care, because it was Kim. She was beautiful—and she was _alive._

In two strides, Ron wordlessly rushed over to her and crushed her against his chest in the most loving embrace he could muster, burying his face in her sweet-smelling auburn hair, repeating her name over and over. "Thank God it worked…" he whispered. "It actually worked…"

"What worked? Ron, what're you—would you get a _grip_?!" Kim stammered, reluctantly returning his hold on her. "I was gone for, like, fifteen minutes."

"No, KP, you weren't—you have _no_ idea," Ron said, unable to hold back his tears now streaming into her hair. "I thought I'd lost you…I thought you were gone for good, and I'd never get to hold you like this again."

"Ron, it's okay," Kim said, sounding half-comforting and half-totally confused. She pulled back to look into his watery brown eyes. "Totally had it under control—Shego and Charity couldn't touch me."

Ron stole a quick glance out of the booth, making sure that the four villains were preoccupied before turning back to Kim. Because he had to do it; to make sure that she was really real, alive and whole. He leaned forward and kissed her lips fiercely, his arms wrapped tight around her waist. Kim's eyes widened from the sudden impact of his lips on hers then closed slowly, her laser lipstick slipping from her hand and clattering to the floor. She kissed him back with just as much passion, bringing her arms around his neck and running her hands through his already messy blonde hair.

When they broke apart moments later, Ron's eyes met hers and they stared at eachother, breathing heavily. He couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking, but all he knew or cared about was that she was there. Kim Possible, his girlfriend—_his _KP. If losing her, then getting her back again, then sharing possibly their steamiest kiss ever, taught him anything it was this: that he wanted her by his side for the rest of his life, silently vowing to never let _anyone _take her away from him again. She was it—the _one_, and there wasn't a shadow of a doubt about it anymore.

"KP, listen…I need to ask you something."

"Uh, we got four bad guys in hot pursuit, Ron, can it wait?" Kim asked, looking out the window as Mel and Charity ran to one door to the booth, and Drakken and Shego rushed to the other.

"Actually, it ca—" Ron began, but stopped abruptly as they heard both doors attempt to be broken down.

"Of _course_ they'd lock it!" came Drakken's annoyed voice. "We'll have to pick the lock. Shego, do you have a credit card or something I can use—?"

"Credit c—are you _serious_?!" Shego cried. "Move over!"

"Ya know," Ron remarked as he and Kim searched frantically. "Once you get past the sick-and-wrong age difference, Drakken and Shego really are made for eachother."

"Head in the _game_, Ron!" Kim shouted, just as the Kimmunicator finally rang.

"Wade!" Kim and Ron said together.

"Jinx! Soda!" Kim said first, without taking her eyes off the screen, "And—?"

"Felix and Zita and Monique, yeah they're all there, too," Ron said quickly. "Moving on!"

"How did you—?"

"You guys okay?" Wade asked, cutting her off.

"If you call caught in a booby-trapped lair and four villains trying to kill you _okay_—then yeah, we're doing great," Kim said sarcastically.

"Ah, loud and clear," said Wade, nodding vigorously. "Just find me an—"

"Found it!" Ron cried, grabbing the Kimmunicator from Kim and shoving it into the outlet. "We're in!" Felix exclaimed in surprise.

Kim stared at Ron with her mouth hanging open, "Okay seriously, how did you know—?"

"I _am _what I _is_," Ron smiled with a shrug. By now, the villains had all smartly figured out that simply banging on the door would not break it down. Charity had pulled out her hand-held laser at the same time Shego fired up her plasma hands—and in that instant, Ron remembered something else. "Kim, give me your bracelet."

"What?—why?" Kim asked, looking anxiously from one door to the other.

"Just do it, trust me!" Ron yelled, holding out his hand. Kim yanked the bracelet off her wrist and handed it off to Ron, who stuffed it safely in his pocket just as Charity and Shego managed to barge down both doors simultaneously.

"It's over, Team Possible," Charity sneered, and Ron saw, in horror, that Shego had not managed to get the taser gun away from Charity. He glanced over at Shego, but she did not look ashamed. On the contrary, she looked quite pleased with herself…

"Done!" came Wade and Felix's voices, and the hubbub outside the booth subsided.

"Whaa—?" Mel and Charity said at once.

"Like you said," Kim said coolly, her hands on her hips, "It's over." Ron grabbed the fire extinguisher off the floor and threw it through the large booth window over looking the lair, and he and Kim jumped through it, as before. As soon as they hit the glass-covered floor, Ron's hand flew to his pocket to make sure the bracelet was still safely inside—thankfully, it was.

"Get the boy, Mel!" they heard Charity bark at her husband. "I'll handle Kimberly."

"Oh, _so _not on my watch," Kim said. She raced over and aimed a high kick at Mel's head, sending him flying. His head hit the far wall with astounding force and he lay still, unconscious.

"You _brat_!" Charity shrieked at Kim, watching her husband fall. She pulled her taser gun from her belt and cocked it in Ron's direction. "Time to even out the score!"

"Ron!" Kim screamed, sprinting over and shoving Ron out of the way, just as the taser fired. "No!" Ron shouted as Kim was, once again, paralyzed from the waist down. He glanced over at Shego almost pleadingly, just as Charity shouted, "What are you waiting for, Shego? Do it now!"

Shego had pulled out the revolver Charity had given her, staring at it in her hands. She looked from Charity, down to the two young people sprawled on the floor, then back at the revolver. After several moments of internal struggle, she clenched her eyes shut tight and threw the revolver to Charity.

"You want Kimmie dead so badly?" Shego snarled into Charity's shocked face. "Do it yourself."

_No!_ screamed a voice inside Ron's head. If anything happened to Kim, then all of this would have been for nothing—and he wouldn't have another chance to fix it. He didn't use the stone to go back and rewatch what already happened, he did it to change the unbearable future. A future without Kim. He glanced over at his love, his best friend, helpless due to the taser bullet—and knew instantly what he had to do. There was no other option…

"I've had it with you and your _principles_, Shego!" Charity raged, shoving her aside. "By heaven, _I'll _show you how it's done!"

Ron crawled back to where Kim lay and instantly threw himself on top of her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kim shrieked at him.

"What I've always done," Ron said simply. "Kept you safe."

"Oh, no you don't!" Kim cried, shoving him off of her.

"Kim, stop!" Ron yelled, pushing himself between her and Charity's revolver.

"Don't you go all noble on me, Ronald Stoppable!" Kim cried, her voice cracking as she thrust herself in front of him again. "Don't you _dare_!"

Charity cocked the gun as she watched the tussle before her. Kim and Ron, each desperate to keep the other from meeting their end, continued to shout at and push eachother out of the bullet's path—silenced only when they heard the hammer being pulled back. "Well, since I really don't care which one of you falls, let's just pull this trigger and see what happens…" Charity chuckled.

_CLICK_

"_What?!_" Charity cried, staring down at the revolver.

"Ooooh, there _might _be a snag there," came Shego's voice, and they looked back to see her standing against the wall with her arms folded, smiling broadly. "Are _these_ important at all?"

She stretched out her arm and opened her hand—where six bullets rested in her palm. Ron almost laughed out loud in relief; he couldn't _believe _Shego actually pulled through.

"Traitor!" Charity screeched, launching herself at Shego. They rolled over eachother on the floor, throwing punches at eachother, Drakken rushing over to help his fiancé.

"Let's go," Kim hissed to Ron. Ron nodded and stood, then bent over to scoop Kim up in his arms.

"Ron, I'm fine, the taser's effects wore off," Kim assured him, getting up from the floor. She smiled, "But thanks for the offer."

With three villains preoccupied and one unconscious, Kim and Ron made a clean escape up the stairs to the second level, then up another flight that ended at a door. Ron wrenched it open, and they found themselves on the roof under the stormy sky. Rain pelted them heavily as they sprinted across the roof, finding temporary shelter beneath a large metal vent.

"It'll be awhile before they find us up here," Kim panted, drawing her knees up to her chest, Ron moving closer against her to avoid getting wet. She looked over at Ron with an exasperated expression, "And don't _ever _do that again."

"Kim listen, I had to—" Ron began, but Kim held up her hand.

"So did I, Ron!" she said sharply. "You jumped in front of that gun for the same reason I tried to push you out of the way!"

"I wasn't gonna just sit back and let her—!"

"Like _I _was gonna just lie there and let _you_—!"

"'Cause the only thing worse than—!"

"Me getting shot—!"

"Would've been watching _you _get shot!" they finished together. They stared at eachother, before Kim looked down and realized they had clasped hands without realizing it. After a few moments, Kim started to giggle.

"What?" Ron asked, his eyebrow raised.

"We sounded like the tweebs just then," Kim finally said, covering her hand with her mouth to stifle her laughter—until Ron began to laugh as well.

"Man, we've known eachother _way_ too long," he said, his voice shaking as they both continued to laugh, for the first time in a long time. "Oh, uh—I guess this is yours," Ron said, pulling the bracelet from his pocket. Kim held out her arm, and the bracelet grew very warm in Ron's hands as he clasped it onto her wrist.

"So, um…you wanted to ask me something?" Kim remembered, realizing now just how close together they were under the vent. She was practically in his lap.

"Kim…I read your letter," Ron began. Kim looked at him in astonishment and opened her mouth to protest, but Ron gently placed a finger in her lips. "Don't _ask_ me how I knew about it—I just _do_." There would be a time and place to tell her everything, but this wasn't it. He had to get this out before he exploded. "I read it and…I've been a real jerk about this Oxford thing. I was so worried about losing you to your schoolwork or your future career or—God forbid—some hot, European guy that I wasn't thinking about what you want. This is a once in a lifetime chance, KP." He paused…"And if you wanna do this, then go for it. I got your back."

"Oh, _Ron_!" Kim exclaimed, kissing both his cheeks and then his lips. "Thank you so much. Now I can go with a clear conscience." She clasped her hands over her heart. "This is one of the greatest things you've ever done for me."

"Then, uh…can you do something for me?" Ron asked hesitantly, and Kim nodded. "Can you make me the happiest guy in the world?"

"I _can_ do anything," Kim smirked at him. "I'm Kim Possible, after all."

"Would you be Kim Stoppable?"

It took a few moments before it occurred to Kim exactly what Ron had just said. Her smirk faded to be replaced with an air of complete shock. "Ron?" she asked softly, warm tears springing to her eyes. "What?—what're you say—?"

"Would—would you—?" Ron stammered, looking directly into Kim's emerald eyes.

_Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes! _Kim screamed in her head, but practicality forced her from voicing it aloud. They were only eighteen…they were about to start college…plus she knew the apocalypse would occur before her dad would go for it…

The door to the roof banged open, and Kim and Ron jumped about a foot. They had momentarily forgotten they were still on a mission. "Rain check on that," Kim whispered out the corner of her mouth, and she and Ron crawled out from under the vent and stood to face their opponents. Charity stood in the roof doorway, her black hair slick against her face from the rain, Mel directly behind her, having regained consciousness.

"End of the line, Kim Possible; there's nowhere else to run," Charity said, loud enough to be heard over the crashing thunder. "This had gone on long enough—ten years, to be exact. Now _give me my element_."

"How many ways do I have to spell it out for you?!" Kim shouted over the storm, rain whipping her in the face. "The element wasn't discovered by Mel." She now took a few steps towards the seething villainess, confidence lighting up her features. "A hundred years ago, my ancestor, Miriam Possible and her husband, Jonathan Stoppable discovered it. She disposed of it into a waterfall near the Yamanouchi ninja school after Jon was killed by Bartholomew Lipsky and Sheila Go—Drakken and Shego's ancestors. The _very same_ waterfall _you _discovered it in years later!"

"You _liar_!" Charity screamed over a loud rumble of thunder as forked lightning illuminated the sky.

"No actually, it's all true," came a familiar voice, and Kim turned to see Drakken, followed by Shego coming up through a separate roof entrance. It was clear that Charity had given Shego a fair fight; there were several deep scratches on her pale face.

"So," Kim said, staring Charity down challengingly, "if this element belongs with anyone, it belongs with Ron and I."

"It belongs," Charity said, moving threateningly towards her teenaged foe, "with whomever is worthy of its power and capabilities."

"It's not about power!" Ron yelled, moving beside Kim. "Jon made it to _protect_ Mim—it was created out of love."

"_Diligo undying vox_," Kim said with a smile. "Love's undying power."

"I am _fully _aware of this, girl," Charity sneered. "True love allows the element to reach its fullest potential."

"And if that's the case," Kim said, holding up her arm, the bracelet gleaming on her wrist, "then this should be no big for Team Possible."

Charity and Kim both sprang into action at once, Shego firing up her plasma hands, ready to spot Kim. Mel barely had time to react as Ron and Drakken both tackled him to the ground. But he wasn't down for long as he threw Ron off his shoulders, sending him sliding across the slick roof. Kim fell victim to the slippery surface as well, and found herself practically on top of Ron within moments.

"So I ask you to spend the rest of your life with me, and all you can say is _rain check_?!" Ron exclaimed shrilly as lightning flashed dangerously close to the roof.

"Ron, what about college? How are we supposed to support ourselves without real jobs?" Kim asked, watching Charity fall from a hard, green plasma blast from Shego.

"I didn't mean right this second!" Ron said, throwing his hands up. "We can wait a couple years, I don't mind—"

"Shego, watch out!" Kim cried as Charity pointed her taser gun at her green-clad opponent. With a swift kick from Kim, the taser went flying out of Charity's hand high into the air and over the edge of the roof. With a great roar of fury, Charity back-handed Kim hard across the face, who shouted in pain as she fell, then lay motionless. Charity made to snatch the bracelet from her wrist when a pair of glowing blue hands seized her by the collar.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," Ron said in a low voice. He lifted her up and threw her across the roof, where Charity landed treacherously close to the edge. Mel flipped Drakken easily over his shoulders, where he landed sickeningly hard on the roof surface.

"Want me to do the honors?" Shego asked Ron, her foot holding Charity down towards the edge of the roof.

"Oooh, I thought killing people wasn't our style, Shego," Ron smirked, his glowing hands on his hips.

"Good point," Shego said. "By the way"—she glanced at his hands—"blue's definitely your color." Before Ron could respond, Mel shoved Shego roughly aside and helped a dazed Charity to her feet.

"You'll pay for threatening my wife, boy," Mel snarled into Ron's face. He punched him hard in the gut, forcing Ron to double over on the ground, the blue glow leaving his arms. Mel raised his arm to deliver a final blow to his head—just as a hand appeared and twisted Mel's muscular arm all the way around his back.

"And _you're _gonna wish you hadn't done _that_."

Kim had regained consciousness, much to Ron's relief, and flipped Mel over behind her easily. She gasped in horror as the bracelet flew off her wrist—and landed neatly in Charity's hand.

"At last, Mel!" she cried out happily. "It's ours!" Charity raised her arm with the bracelet high over her head, just as a bolt of lightning shot through the sky—and struck the bracelet. Charity's loud laughter dissolved into a scream as she was suddenly engulfed in lightning. Ron pulled Kim on the ground next to him as the electric bolt grew larger, shielding her from harm. Mel rushed frantically over to help his wife, trying to grab the bracelet as well. Shego had rushed over to Drakken, who had fallen to Mel's superior combat skills, and threw herself on top of him. She, Kim, and Ron looked up to see the Elfens, both screaming deafeningly as the lightning struck them, only made more deadly due to the element they would not relinquish. The bolt slowly traveled downward and found its destination. With a thunderous crash, the lightning struck the rooftop and the figures of Mel and Charity Elfen pummeled through the blasted hole the bolt created. An explosive, blinding light lit up the night sky and the roof shook violently, Kim hiding her face in Ron's chest, sure that they would fall through the roof as well. But it never happened. The thunder faded, the lightning stopped, and the rain slowly began to let up as Drakken finally stirred.

"Wait—what'd I miss?" he asked dazedly.

"Dr. D!" Shego shouted in relief, launching herself at him and holding him tightly.

"Ow! Ow! Shego! Stop!" Drakken cried in pain, and Shego pulled back immediately. "Whoops—huh—sorry, uh—little excited."

Kim had stood slowly and walked over to the large, blasted hole in the roof. Amongst the debris and Mel and Charity's bodies, faint glittering specks were scattered—the destroyed remains of the bracelet. "Wow," she breathed. "But—but I thought it was indestructible?"

"Apparently Mim and Jon didn't test it out on a direct hit from a lightning bolt," Ron said, coming up behind her. He surveyed her closely, "You okay, KP?"

"Yeah, I am," Kim nodded. "I mean, I'm glad it's gone. In the end, it really did more harm than good. But…it was all I had left from my old home…the home I spent my whole life in… that was destroyed…" Her voice caught in her throat, and Ron pulled her close. "But it's fine. It goes to show what happens when you value power over anything else. Eventually, it destroys you." She pulled back and looked into Ron's eyes. "Now, about what you asked me earlier…"

"KP, look, I understand if you think we shouldn't. I was just caught up in the moment and I know we have our careers to think about and—"

"Of course I will," Kim finished with a smile. "Nothing in this world would make me happier than being Mrs. Ronald Stoppable."

"Ah-_Booyah!_" Ron exclaimed joyfully, lifting Kim up in his arms and swinging her around. Kim hung onto Ron's neck, laughing.

"Hey, hey kids, relax!" Shego called loudly as she and Drakken climbed over rubble to make their way over to them. "Ew!" she yelled, glancing down into the hole. "Argh—bodies—oh, gross!"

"That's mature," Kim sniggered as Ron returned her to earth. "Well, I never thought I'd say this a _second _time, but—Drakken, Shego, thanks for your help."

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me," Shego said warningly. "This doesn't change a thing, Kimmie. I can still take you on any time, any place."

"Bring it," Kim smirked.

"Okay then, now that we're all sworn enemies again, let's blow this popsicle stand," Drakken said, as his hover car zoomed beside him.

"Care to give us a lift?" Kim asked.

Drakken seemed to struggle with himself internally, before finally answering. "Oh—I—er—oh, all right! But this is a one-time-only thing!"

"Please and thank you," Kim said gratefully, as she and Ron climbed into the back seat of the hover car. No sooner had Shego settled into the passenger seat and Drakken had taken off that she remembered something about her own wedding—something she had nearly forgotten. She glanced into the backseat at the newly engaged couple and took a deep breath.

"Kimmie? I, uh…can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. The epic adventure is over. There will be an epilogue following this, just to wrap everything up nicely, so we're not quite done here. But I hope you guys have enjoyed my first attempt at an epic KP story. It's not perfect, I'll give you that, but I tried really hard to make it enjoyable for everyone. Thanks all!

Please read and review!


	22. Epilogue: One Month Later

A/N: Just a short epilogue to wrap things up. Hope you've all enjoyed my tale as much as I enjoyed writing it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KP belongs to Disney.

* * *

Epilogue—One Month Later

"And now, taking the dance floor for the first time as husband and wife, give it up for…Mr. and Mrs. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky!"

Wild applause filled the reception hall as the newlyweds extracted themselves from a large group of people to make there way onto the dance floor, glowing with the light from the disco ball overhead. Drakken, his dark hair sleeked back and wearing a neat tuxedo led Shego, breaking away from her traditional green in a slim, stylish white gown, to the center of the floor as the DJ started up a slow ballad. Kim watched them with a slight smile, her hair pulled back with white flowers woven into it and wearing a green bridesmaid's dress with a long slit up the side. She looked up and down the head table and couldn't help laughing. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd be at a table with DNAmy seated on her left and the shape-shifter Camille Leon on her right. If that hadn't been wrong-sick enough, as Maid of Honor, she was forced to walk up the aisle with Professor Dementor, Drakken's best man, on her arm.

"Coulda been worse," Ron had remarked later. "Could've been Monkeyfist."

But of course, Monkeyfist was nowhere to be found that evening. Señor Senior Jr. had replaced him as groomsman—meaning that Kim and Ron were also graced with the presence of Bonnie Rockwaller that night. Kim left the bridal table—avoiding Camille's foot trying to trip her up—and walked down to where Ron was sitting, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" she asked him, resting her chin on top of his head.

"'Cause we owe Shego big time for the whole Elfen sitch," Ron answered, feeding Rufus a large chunk of cheesecake, which the mole rat accepted happily. "We probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her."

"Good point," Kim said. She moved into the chair next to Ron and helped herself to a slice of cake. Overall, the wedding itself hadn't been that bad. She and Dementor had both made toasts to the bride and groom, Kim delivering a short speech that went over rather nicely, about Drakken and Shego being worthy opponents and how much she respected their ambition. Team Go, amusingly enough, had insisted they make a speech as well, and after several mortifying stories from Shego's childhood, she chased them from the hall, throwing several green plasma blasts at them. Kim was thoroughly relieved that her duties for the day were over and that she could spend time with Ron. She hoped the evening would be a long and memorable one—because early the next morning, she would be on a jet plane bound for Oxford, England, and probably wouldn't see her boyfriend again for a good few months.

"Well hey there, Kim," came a snide voice, and Kim looked up to see Bonnie standing over her. "Have fun tonight while you still can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Word on the street is you leave tomorrow for England," Bonnie said. "How long do you think it'll be before you dump Naco boy here?" She gestured to Ron, who glared at her. "_My_ bet's on Thanksgiving—"

"Looks like you're gonna lose your bet," Kim retorted, and Bonnie gasped loudly as Kim held out her left hand—where a sparkling emerald adorned stunning engagement ring. "And if you tell _anyone _about this," Kim added, "I'll come straight back to Middleton and hunt you down. Got it?" Bonnie scowled down at the ring, then whirled on her heel to find Junior.

"You think she'll tell anyone?" Ron asked nervously.

"Why would Bonnie want to spread the news about something that makes me happy?" Kim asked pointedly, kissing Ron's cheek. It had been agreed instantly between them both that for now, they would keep their engagement a secret. At this point, only Wade, Monique, Drakken, Shego, and now Bonnie knew, and Kim had threatened them all with every type of kung-fu she had mastered if one word of this got out. Kim wasn't ready to face the media attention about it—and Ron wasn't ready to face Mr. Dr. Possible either. But he had promised Kim that he'd talk to him when she came home for Christmas, and so that became the time when all four parents would be aware, and their engagement would be officially announced.

Kim glanced down at the beautiful ring on her finger—emerald, to match her eyes, courtesy of some of Ron's Naco royalty money. It was a warm, late summer evening when Ron presented it to her. He had given her a strange, yet somewhat familiar street to meet him at. When Kim got there, she knew why it sounded so familiar. It was the street that the Little Angels Preschool was on—the playground where she and Ron first met.

And that night, sitting under the large oak tree, with no other company except eachother, Ron told her everything. About the Stone of Tempus Yori had given him, about how he's gone back to save her, about how he'd known everything that was going to happen just before it did—and most of all, about losing her. How he had felt when Charity Elfen killed the girl he loved, every detail of his grief following her death, now lost to a separate time stream that seemed to be gone—but would never be forgotten. Ron was in tears by the time he'd finished his story, and Kim was crying softly into a Kleenex as well. They held eachother long into the night, comforting one other as the awful memories of that summer flashed through their minds. But at the same time, they were thankful—for one another. Kim couldn't believe their luck sometimes. They had faced countless villains and dangerous circumstances, and foiled every possible diabolical scheme they could think of—and in the end, they always came out together, Kim as his shield and Ron as her rock. One half of Team Possible simply could not achieve it without the other. That was the way it was for them…that was the way it always would be.

"Man, it's stuffy in here," Ron commented, bringing Kim sharply back to the present, taking off his tuxedo jacket and rolling up his white sleeves. He glanced out the door to right and smiled, "Hey, no one's on the terrace, KP…" He got up and took her hand, leading her past the dance floor where several couples had now followed Drakken and Shego's lead, and out into the warm summer air.

"Oh yeah," Ron said, stretching his lanky arms high over his head. "A guy can _breathe _out here."

"We should probably leave soon," Kim said quietly, staring down at her hands. "I…have to leave early tomorrow." Ron looked over at her and saw that she didn't look happy, like she did whenever they talked about her plans for Oxford. He went up and slid and arm around her waist and Kim sniffled, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ron asked, and Kim shook her head.

"It's stupid," she murmured.

"It can't be that stupid," Ron said, reaching over to take her hand. "The Kim Possible I know doesn't cry over stupid stuff. Tell me." Kim looked into his brown, puppy dog eyes, as if drinking in every detail of Ron's being, trying to lose herself in his eyes.

"I'm gonna _miss _you, Ron," she finally admitted. "I've always been the hard-hitting, practical perfectionist in everything, school and missions. Who's going to keep me grounded? What am I gonna do without my daily dose of Ron-shine? And that childlike wonder of yours?" A few mascara-soiled tears rolled swiftly down her cheeks, "I'll never be able to go into a Bueno Nacho over there, or walk by a Smarty Mart without getting homesick for my badical fiancé."

Ron pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed gently at Kim's face. "It'll be alright, KP," he assured her. "You're gonna do it all over there just like you do here—'cause anything's possible for a Possible." All of a sudden, he grinned at her broadly. "And don't rule out Smarty Mart too fast."

"Why not?" Kim asked quizzically.

"'Cause you'll know the assistant manager pretty well," Ron said.

Kim's head snapped up at those words, and she looked over at Ron. "No way…" she whispered. "No—you're—you didn't _really_—?"

"Talked to Martin Smarty, said he owed me for uncovering the real thieves of the Smarty Mart funds," Ron said proudly. "He made the call, pulled a few strings, and got me in as assistant manager at the Smarty Mart on Oxford, England."

"You—Ron you didn't _have_ to!" Kim exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just wanted to be close to my bon-diggity future wife," Ron whispered in her ear. "And…I figured she'd want me close by, too."

"This is great!" Kim said happily, pulling back. "I mean, not just for _us_, but now we don't have to worry about getting together when Wade calls in with a mission!"

"And there's a huge Bueno Nacho that _does _serve the Naco—don't worry, I checked," Ron added. "And there'll still be plenty of Ron-shine for my KP."

"Ron…you are one _spankin_' guy," Kim said softly, kissing his lips briefly. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Neither can I," Ron replied, returning the kiss which lasted a bit longer. Holding onto eachother, they turned towards the doorway and watched Drakken and Shego take up a fast-paced conga on the dance floor.

"Okay, Drakken dancing is officially not a pretty sight," Kim remarked with a laugh as her blue-skinned foe tried to show up Dementor in a break dance—and failing dismally.

"What d'ya think Shego sees in him?" Ron asked.

"Obviously something we don't," Kim snorted as she watched Shego crack up hysterically at Drakken's dance attempt. "Maybe some things like that are better left unexplained."

"Kinda like what a smart, strong, gorgeous person like you sees in a guy like me?" Ron supplied.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I see in you," Kim said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah…but I still gotta wonder sometimes."

Kim poked him playfully in the back as they went back to watching the sunset, casting a red and purple glow along the horizon. The sunset of the last night of their summer together, before they took off on the next adventure of their lives—of what was sure to be the first of many more challenges ahead. But Kim knew now that she'd make it through whatever lay before her, because she could do anything—as long as the man holding her now was forever by her side.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you know?"

Ron paused, "Uh…know what?"

"That you had stronger feelings for me?" Kim asked. "I mean…what was the _spark_?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"The, uh…the moodulator sitch," Ron answered, and Kim did have to fight back a laugh. "I mean, that was when I knew for _sure_. But—I dunno, KP, I guess I always kinda had a thing for you, even when we were kids. Pretty pathetic, huh?" Kim didn't answer as she held him closer, her lips pressed against his neck. "'Kay, your turn, KP," Ron said. "When did you know?"

"Promise _you _won't laugh?"

"Yep."

Kim sighed…it had been ten years ago…

* * *

_Eight-year-old Kimmie awoke with_ _a start for reasons she didn't understand. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the sky, signaling an approaching storm that late summer night. Carefully, she crept out of her bed, stepped over Ronnie in his sleeping bag and went to get a drink from the bathroom sink. Once she'd filled the glass, she crept back to her bed—not quietly enough._

"_KP?" came a small voice from the darkness, and Ronnie sat up in his sleeping bag. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah Ron, just thirsty," Kimmie said, holding up the full glass of water._

"_Oh, okay," Ronnie said. "I just wanted to make sure…ya know…you didn't have a nightmare or something."_

"_No, I'm fine," Kimmie nodded. "Were, uh…were you scared by the lightning?"_

"_Pfft—naw!" Ronnie hissed loudly, just as a loud clap of thunder sounded. "Okay…maybe a little," he said in a much smaller voice._

"_Don't worry," Kimmie whispered, crouching next to him. "I'm right here."_

"_Yeah…yeah I know," Ronnie said, laying back down and closing his eyes. Kimmie set her glass down on the dresser as she watched him sleep; breathing deeply, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. She hesitated, then ran her fingers gently through his tousled blonde hair…the bracelet he had given her mere hours ago warm against her skin…_

That was the spark.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: I figured the best way to properly end this epic adventure was to...well, link it back to where it all began. That's all folks! Once again, hope you enjoyed it!

Please read and review!


End file.
